Extrañas Coincidiencias
by crystal23
Summary: "La inmadurez puede hacernos tomar decisiones que mas adelante, podrían definir nuestra felicidad... ¿Él conseguirá perdonar sus acciones, para abrirse paso al amor? ¿O le hará pagar al dicho "Ojo por Ojo"?
1. Chapter 1

"_**Extrañas Coincidencias"**_

_**Por Crystal.**_

_**Basado en los personajes de CCS by Clamp. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y solo como entretenimiento.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tomoyo Daidouji, considerará una fortuna dar con un hombre como Eriol Hiragizawa y en el lugar mas inusual de todos. Desconociendo que años atrás si se conocían pero ella no recuerda como alguien "importante" de su vida. En el pasado, lastimado por la mujer que era antes la chica de ojos azules, Eriol pondrá a prueba la frase "Ojo Por Ojo", pero ¿Es posible que las cosas no les salgan a ninguno de los dos como ellos lo planearon?<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1. Mi madre y yo. <strong>

"_Mi madre a veces no me conoce. Lo digo porque de seguro le pasa a la mayoría que vive junto a sus padres y a veces salen con las ideas mas inverosímiles y sin dar espacio a réplicas adjudican lo que les dicen o lo que leen, con la mas pura verdad" _

"_¿No les ha pasado? Que un vecino o un conocido viene con un chisme a sus padres que ustedes hacen esto, hablan de aquello y resulta ser una mentira ¿Ya saben de que hablo? De aquel momento donde les dicen a sus padres que ustedes andan con tal persona, que han dicho algo indebido de otra o que ustedes dijeron que hicieron trampa en un examen y resulta que es equivoco"_

"_Bueno en el mundo donde yo me encuentro ocurre todos los días. Más en las últimas semanas; pero empecemos por el principio pues entonces no comprenderán a donde me dirijo, que hago contándoles todo esto y que voy a hacer. Mi nombre es Daidouji Tomoyo. Tengo veintiséis años y soy una de las mujeres mas reconocidas en las revistas sociales de Japón y parte del oriente por dos razones; primero soy hija única y heredera de empresas Daidouji, la más grande de Japón en lo que se refiere a fabricación y manufactura de juguetes, principalmente en la categoría de electrónicas. ¿Recuerdan a Mattel? Bueno la parte de la electrónica que hacen que las muñecas cobren vida (Por así decirlo), que las computadoras tipo laptop de las marcas que ellos distribuyen, salen de nuestras fabricas y patentes. Que la empresa tuvo un crecimiento elevado el año pasado y el hecho que estoy dirigiendo la empresa que mi padre alguna vez soñó de camino a ser una de las primeras 100 en la revista Forbes es un orgullo. Pero ¡No! No miran estos logros que hace veinte años en manos de una mujer resultaban imposibles". _

"_El hecho que me vinculan las revistas amarillistas del oriente con otro potencial empresario pero esta vez de Hong Kong, quien resulta ser uno de mis conocidos más cercanos, es lo que llena las paginas de todos los diarios de Tokio."_

"_Escarbando en mi pasado, no he tenido una juventud muy feliz que digamos. Luego de graduarme de la Preparatoria y embarcarme en la universidad, no me reunía con personas fiables. Lo admito, el hecho que mi mejor amiga y prima llamada Sakura, tomara la carrera de arqueología y paleontología (siguiendo los pasos de su padre y con lo torpe que es a veces), y yo ir a estudiar negocios, nos distanció un poco aunque trataba de mantener contacto con ella. En aquellos tiempos andaba de fiesta en fiesta… buscando aquella relación que llenara mi vacío y el hecho que la transición de la preparatoria a la universidad no fue la mas feliz de todas… preocupaba a mis padres por mis apariciones en las revistas saliendo de discotecas y actividades de Tokio acompañada de los hijos de otros empresarios de alto calibre de Tokio y parte de Europa y aunque tomaba, nunca salía en las revistas diciendo que estaba borracha y mucho mas de ahí… a veces resultaba ser el conductor designado de aquellas salidas. Estaba todo bien, vivía mi juventud al máximo, poco importándome en aquel entonces lo que la prensa dijera de mi o mis amigos" _

"_Entonces cuando un poco antes de un año en la universidad, mi padre murió."_

"_Fue un terrible golpe para mi madre, quien aun no se recupera de aquello, a pesar que fue hace tantos años. Creo que de ahí es que viene su actitud sobreprotectora conmigo en estos instantes… pero hablo de ello mas adelante. Concentrémonos al tema de la muerte de mi padre. Al principio, me convertí en la columna y sostén de mi madre quien no encontraba fuerzas para dirigir lo que mi padre tomó en sus manos; al mamá salir embarazada y dedicarse de lleno a criar a su hija… luego por costumbre, dejó las riendas completas de la corporación en manos de papá. Luego, por deber, por honor y por legado, me tocó tomar las riendas de la empresa… "_

"_Aun sin terminar la universidad. "_

"_Me tomó un año mas que la mayoría el concluir finalmente mis estudios, pero tuve que hacerlo olvidándome de la juventud, olvidándome que hay personas como yo que a sus veinte años, no se preocupaban por la subida o bajada del mercado… no se preocupaban como afectaba el petróleo los precios; simplemente se preocupaban por disfrutar de su juventud. " "Tuve que enfocarme en otras cosas… despertando en mi la pasión por la empresa… por mi trabajo… "_

"_Y olvidándome de todo lo demás. Incluso en aquel instante, mis amigos no coincidían con mi apretada agenda y mi calendario social se redujo a reuniones con los accionistas, con los directivos, cenas con potenciales inversionistas." _

"_Todos acompañados de mamá"_

"_Mis amigos de juerga y de salidas se alejaron desde que nuestras prioridades se vieran en caminos opuestos"_

"_Así que, en una visita esporádica a Hong Kong conocí a un hombre genial. Un hombre que no era perfecto para mí…"_

"_Pero si a una persona que significaba tanto como una hermana…"_

"_Pero mi madre no sabe esto último y les explico el porque ahora mismo: Al igual que yo, aquel sujeto Li Xiao Lang, sufría del escrutinio de su vida privada en el ojo público. Y llevar una relación sentimental para él, no era fácil. Se tenía que ser sumamente cuidadoso y debo de admitir que cuando lo invité a Tokio y éste aceptó fui honesta con él desde un principio: Deseaba que conociera a alguien especial y con quien sabía que tenía mucho en común. Él luego después de un tiempo tratándonos, fue honesto conmigo cuando me dijo que no buscaba esposa en China porque todas las mujeres eran iguales: veían la ventaja de casarse con un apellido como el suyo y que posee múltiples empresas y acciones en todo el mundo. Y había rechazado la idea de su madre de que le arreglaran el matrimonio, como solían hacerlo en caso de indecisión de la persona."_

"_No tuvo reparos en que le presentara a mi mejor amiga y prima Kinomoto Sakura. Ella se había graduado finalmente de Arqueología y aunque nunca le revelé mis intenciones (o las de Li), era más que claro cuando los presenté que había química entre ellos… pero el temor de Li con relación a la prensa, una vez Sakura se enterara de sus orígenes y de quien era en Hong Kong, decidieron mantener su relación en el mas estricto de los secretos, confiando solo en el criterio de los parientes de Sakura y por supuesto de mi madre y de mí." _

"_Los Li no sabían con exactitud con quien se relacionaba su hijo pues aunque realizaba viajes constantes a Japon. Y para nuestra satisfacción ha ocurrido lo que presentía: Shaoran le ha propuesto matrimonio a mi mejor amiga. Su alegría es mi alegría. Shaoran está muy enamorado de ella y viceversa. Tanto así que la siempre persistente y entregada a su trabajo Sakura Kinomoto, abandona la arqueología para mudarse a China con su esposo. Incluso tiene una propuesta de manejar un departamento de restauración en el museo de Antiguedades de Hong Kong. Tiene su futuro preparado"_

"_Un futuro al lado del hombre que ama"_

"_¿De donde viene la preocupación de mi madre? En el hecho que aunque sabe que Sakura y Shaoran tienen una relación, hemos mantenido en secreto que ellos se van a casar… Sakura y Shaoran me lo han revelado en la mas estricta confidencia a mi… pero no han dicho nada que se lo diga a mi madre… la boda será intima y apenas un par de invitados en el lado del chino. El padre de Sakura , su hermano y yo."_

"_¿Cómo lo se?" _

"_Porque los tabloides dicen que Shaoran Li si está involucrado: y no precisamente con mi mejor amiga. Les explico: Lo he acompañado a todas las diligencias de rigor. Aún no se sabe cuando será la fecha de la boda, pero si Sakura y yo tenemos las mismas medidas, es más que obvio que me hayan visto entrar a una tienda de una famosa diseñadora de trajes de novias… y no es un tradicional traje japonés. He ido a una tienda de diseños occidentales, donde con una idea previa de mi amiga, hemos escogido entre ambas un diseño apropiado para la ocasión. Voy a llevar el traje conmigo por lo que he pasado a recoger. Aunque Li no lo ha visto, ha tenido la cortesía de acompañarme."_

"…_y de ahí se ha soltado el pandemónium… la prensa dice que los planes de boda son con Li. Que la estrategia de unir dos familias tan poderosas cada una en sus mercados y las ventajas internacionales que esto nos proporcionan es el mejor acuerdo de negocios" _

"_¡Un matrimonio un acuerdo de negocios: que ilusos! Un momento tan romántico en la vida de una persona, convertirla en una mera estrategia de negocios…"_

"_No se que me molesta mas: que la prensa me vincule con un amigo como Shaoran (tomando en cuenta que esto desvía la atención de los medios a su verdadera pareja es una ventaja que prefiero colocar sobre la desventaja), el hecho que vuelvan un momento tan bello y definitivo entre dos personas en una estrategia de negocios (un acuerdo matrimonial como negocio mas que el lado romántico), o el hecho que me atosiguen a donde quiera que voy, haciéndome preguntas y queriendo saber cuando es el día de nupcias porque nadie parece saber nada…"_

"_¿Y mi madre? La idea… la sola idea que me casara con un magnate como Li Shaoran y con su propio imperio a una mujer como a Sonomi Daidouji no debería de mortificarle."_

"_Sin embargo, está aterrada." _

"_Shaoran Li es una buena persona. Es un buen hombre… un caballero en todo el sentido de la palabra y sin embargo mi madre desde que la noticia se ha hecho pública (que unos fotógrafos me vieran entrando con él a la tienda de novias), no ha dejado de reclamarme que es un error… que no es el hombre correcto para mí… que piense en el futuro de la empresa… en mi legado… en todo lo que he construido en estos años. Simplemente porque de casarme con él, tendría que ir a residir a Hong Kong."_

"_No es el hecho que ella sabía en un principio que Li y Sakura tenían una relación durante la estadía de Sakura en Tokio y la cual fue mi idea. No es el hecho que Sakura está al otro lado del mundo y que posiblemente la relación se haya disuelto por las complicaciones y la distancia… que tal vez he traicionado la confianza de mi amiga… o simplemente no le ha importado que me vincule con un hombre que la pretendía a ella; su terror está basado, que piense que la abandon y es lo que mas me duele…"_

"_¿Qué con mi felicidad? ¿Qué pasa conmigo, mamá?"_

"_Bueno ella no escucha razones. Y verle en esta situación en vez de entusiasmarme a revelarle toda la verdad me ha hecho guardar silencio. Para ella, me caso con Li Shaoran muy pronto y no está involucrada en sus planes. El vestido de novia estaba a mi nombre, ultimando detalles para desviar la atención de los medios, hay sitios reservados a nombre de Tomoyo Daidouji y una lista de bodas falsa que un solo invitado no ha confirmado… y es porque no hay invitados. Todos los detalles de lugar están a nombre de Tomoyo Daidouji. Ya estoy acostumbrada a estar frente a la prensa y acostumbrada a las preguntas sensacionalistas…y no respondo nada públicamente. Igual Li quien mantiene un hermético silencio, incluso a sus parientes."_

"_En lo privado, Sakura y Shaoran me agradecen infinitamente que haga esto… ¿Qué no haría yo por mi mejor amiga?" _

"_Incluso si eso significaba que me marcaran como la prometida de un hombre como Shaoran Li…"_

"…_aunque mi vida sentimental fuera un gran cero." _

"_Vivo su fantasía…"_

"_Pero ¿Cuánto me faltaba para despertar a mi solitaria realidad?"_

-A ver mamá… no te comprendo – Dice la joven después de cinco minutos de haber recibido a su madre en su habitación mientras terminaba de preparar unas maletas. - ¿Quieres que cancele mi visita a Sakura? ¿Por qué mejor no vienes conmigo?

Las pocas veces que Tomoyo ha viajado fuera del país, lo ha hecho acompañada de su madre. Así que es muy extraño que una viaje sin la otra. Tiene que ser algo muy importante y apenas la amatista o su madre, duraban pocos días (a lo máximo tres), lejos una de la otra.

En este caso, Tomoyo se ausentaba por espacio de unos diez días aproximadamente.

-Sabes que una de nosotras tiene que quedarse delante de las empresas Tomoyo… - Dice la mujer de cabellos cortos, ojos marinos y expresión gentil. Siempre impecable y viéndose mas joven de la edad que lleva, Sonomi Daiouji es símbolo de decoro, elegancia y sofisticación de las paginas sociales de Tokio. Tomoyo a pesar de ser una adulta hecha y derecha aun vive en su casa materna. – Además… tengo un mal presentimiento… no deberías ir a este viaje.

-Mamá por favor…

-No. Deberías quedarte en la ciudad y desmentir esos rumores que circulan.

-Por días me dices lo mismo – Con aquella delgada figura se voltea observando a los ojos azules (muy parecidos a los de ella). Aquella expresión de súplica departe de la autora de sus días. Su piel marmórea no refleja un solo detalle de enojo o molestia ante la actitud de su madre sobre sus planes de viaje. – No creo que unos días de viaje, visitando a Sakura me vayan a hacer daño. No le he visto en casi un año ya – Sonriéndole tenuemente para volver a empacar. – Tiene semanas invitándome a ese lugar donde se encuentra con el Señor Kinomoto y creo que es una buena oportunidad como cualquier otra para aprovechar y visitarle.

-Tú vas a entregarle la invitación de tu boda ¿No es cierto? – Negando con su rostro y una expresión mas sombría aun se posa en su mirada- Siempre pensé que ese hombre, Shaoran Li, estaba interesado en Sakura… pero siempre sospeché que era un error que ella se fuera a Túnez con Fujitaka. Y ustedes han abusado de su confianza… Ahora te casas con el ex de tú prima.

-¡Mamá por Dios! – Dice Tomoyo dejando caer un par de shorts en la maleta y volteándose decidida a su madre: nota como su mirada se vuelve cristalina por las lágrimas que luchan por salir de sus ojos. - ¿Cómo puedes creer a la prensa amarillista todo lo que publican? Tú sabes que exageran…

-No se que creer porque no hablas conmigo.

-Cada vez que trato de hacerlo, no estás muy resuelta a escucharme. Solo me reclamas que no quieres que me case con Li Shaoran. Cualquier otra madre estaría dichosa con semejante pareja… excepto tú. – Sonriendo y negando con su cabeza. – Solo tú.

-Él no es la mejor persona para ti…

-¿Ah no? ¿Quién lo es?

-Alguien de este país para comenzar.

Tomoyo se detiene de repente y la observa un instante. Toma una bocanada de aire y dice - Se que fue muy difícil para ti perder a tu mejor amiga, la madre de Sakura… luego perdiste a papá, pero no puedes retenerme a tu lado para siempre mamá… no es justo.

-¿Quién piensa en lo que es justo en mi caso? A veces me siento tan sola…- Dice de manera infantil y evadiendo su mirada para concentrarse en una de las piezas de porcelana del tocador – Tú no lo haces…

-Si te lo estoy diciendo es porque lo estoy haciendo – Dice abrazándole por la espalda y le dice.- Vamos mamá… unos días a Túnez… vamos… te gustará ver a Sakura…

-No, no… deberías quedarte conmigo ahora… planea tú viaje para luego…

Tomoyo deja de abrazarle y prosigue en silencio a terminar de llenar su equipaje.- ¿Sabes, mamá? Ya vas a tener que dejar esta conducta tuya… es infantil ya.

-¿Cuál conducta?

-¡Esta sobreprotección! Te invito a viajar conmigo a un hermoso lugar por las fotos que Sakura me ha mandado y tú te niegas… No quieres que me case con Li Shaoran, pero tampoco decides a acompañarme y te enteres de las razones que si me hacen aceptarlo…

-No es para ti. No es hombre para ti.

Tomoyo niega con su cabeza terminando de cerrar la maleta que segundos antes terminaba de llenar.

-No voy a seguir discutiendo esto contigo mamá… - Moviéndose por el resto de la habitación viendo si algo le hace falta. El vuelo sale temprano en la mañana del siguiente día. –Razonar contigo en estos momentos es imposible.

-Entiendo… bueno, por lo menos puedo desearte un buen viaje… ¿No es así? – Dice Sonomi firme en su posición.

-Si, puedes hacerlo mamá. Ya lo hiciste.

Y Sonomi no dice más nada retirándose de la habitación.

* * *

><p>-¿En Túnez?<p>

-Así es. – Responde Li Shaoran hablando en aquel instante con su primo lejano y al mismo tiempo mejor amigo. Los ojos oscuros color café, centellearon sobre los azules que le observan visiblemente sorprendido a través de unas gafas de montura oscura. - ¿Acaso te da miedo?

Eriol Hiragizawa, alto, complexión de una persona que se ejercitaba pero no hacía de ello una obsesión mantiene una mirada relajada en el rostro de su primo. A pesar que tomaba sol cada vez que podía su piel era blanca y pálida aunque con tonos saludables. Shaoran Li por el contrario a su primo lejano y mejor amigo, posee una piel amarilla, típica de los chinos pero sus cabellos marrones oscuros le daban una complexión semejante a un dorado. Igual de alto que el hombre al otro lado de la mesa, siempre se destacaba por las artes marciales, baloncesto e incluso practicaba un poco de esgrima y tenis.

Eriol por su parte, era campeón en equitación, natación, esgrima y un poco de artes marciales.

-No hombre, pero vamos… ¿A quien se le ocurre casarse en Túnez?

-Solo a mí y a Sakura. Una vez lleguemos a Hong Kong ya casados, mis parientes no podrán tener objeción. – afirma con seguridad. Viendo la expresión de perplejidad, el varón añade.- Vamos Eriol: Son dos semanas en Arabia Saudita. (Ojo, Arabia Saudita esta cerca, pero no es tunez, es otro pais..) Un perfecto lugar para casarnos y que sirvas de padrino de bodas.

-Debe de hacer mucho calor.

-Nos acostumbraremos… Sakura lo hizo – Dice Shaoran dándole unas palmaditas mientras ambos compartían la cena en un lujoso restaurante de Japón. –Eres mi padrino de enlaces… lo justo es que participes. (Esto me causo, cuantas veces se casó para que sea un "Padrino de enlaces" :P)

-Ah que interesante… el siempre metódico y estricto Li Xiao Lang planea una boda a escondidas – aun impactado por la noticia. - ¿Se supone que debo de enterarme como has llegado a desarrollar todo este ardid?

-Con ayuda de Tomoyo…

-¿Tomoyo?

-Tomoyo Daidouji. La prima de Sakura… la heredera de Empresas Daidouji.

-Espera, si creo que he escuchado de ella. – Adjudicando cierta humildad en el conocimiento de aquel nombre y que rostro responde al mismo.

Sus recuerdos viajan años atrás…

Pero por supuesto, en aquel entonces, no se manejaban en los mismos círculos de amistades.

Ajeno a los pensamientos de su pariente, Shaoran prosigue-Y habrás leído de ella también…

-Es la mujer con la que la prensa te vincula.

-Así es. Ella ha estado manteniendo las apariencias de una supuesta relación para que la prensa no me vincule con Sakura en las veces que ha viajado aquí… (que he viajado aquí, estan en japon)

-No se como lo has hecho.

-Mi viaje a Túnez para pedir su mano a su padre fue algo que tampoco planeé y por suerte pude conseguir al salir de Hong Kong y volver en un asunto de cinco días. La prensa jamás se enteró porque aún no habían podido vincularlos directamente a ninguno… bueno eso fue hasta que me vieron salir de una tienda de novias acompañado de Tomoyo hace unas semanas….

Eriol mantiene silencio.

-Ya para cuando la prensa se entere de la verdad, estaremos casados y viviendo en Hong Kong. Y mis parientes no podrán negarse al matrimonio… sabes que pondrán impedimentos porque Sakura es extranjera.

-¿No han puesto impedimentos con Tomoyo?

-¡Claro que lo ha hecho! – Responde Li incrédulo que su pariente dedujera otra cosa. – Sabes como son los abuelos y los tíos: totalmente apegados a sus tradiciones. Mi madre para evitar discusiones familiares es capaz de ceder en todo como ha demostrado hasta el momento al proponer que ella me conseguiría una esposa idónea.

-Déjame hacerte una pregunta primito porque en verdad me dolería verte entrar en un compromiso tan serio como el matrimonio por mero capricho o por llevarles la contraria a tus parientes: ¿Esto no es algún intento de rebeldía de tú parte, cierto? ¿En serio amas a Sakura? ¿Tanto así para casarte con ella? Porque si esto no funciona, no solo será tú vida la que se arruinará… también la de ella.

-Eriol: Has visto a Sakura… la has conocido…

-Brevemente – Corrige el sujeto – y por video conferencia… Y no es suficiente para saber a que puedes referirte más allá de que es una mujer que exhibe una belleza envidiable.

-Es eso y mucho mas… tendrás dos semanas para conocerla en Túnez… a ella y a su prima Tomoyo…- Haciendo una pausa.- ¿Sabes? Es una extraña coincidencia que jamás hayas conocido a Daidouji. – Es una chica muy bonita y estudió negocios… como tú. Y en la Universidad de Tokio.

-El mundo es una aldea Shaoran pero no quiere decir que todos nos conozcamos. –Responde el sujeto evasivo y toma un trago de su bebida.- Digamos que nos movíamos en diferentes círculos en aquel entonces.

-Entonces la llegaste a conocer.

-Escuché hablar de ella… en su momento – Responde evasivo y no dando mas información. Dando por sentado aquel punto, agrega con una sonrisa divertida– Entonces será mejor que llame a alguna aerolínea para pedir un pasaje a Túnez…- Sonando un tanto dudoso, prosigue con una expresión de total estupefacción por las noticias- ¿Cómo rayos se compra un pasaje a Túnez?

-No se. Pero cuando fui a proponerle matrimonio solo estuve veinticuatro horas allá. El resto me la pasé viajando. Recuerda que tendrás que hacer escalas en diversos lugares. Ya cuando llegues, podrás dormir… Eso es si no te la pasas conociendo y de turista. Cosa que no dudo que hagas. El lugar es precioso. – Buscando algo en sus bolsillos al encontrarlo, lo coloca sobre la mesa ante el sujeto- No te olvides de estos…

-¿Es para mí? – Pregunta el sujeto con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro tomando la caja de la mesa. -¡Que lindos son! ¡No te hubieras molestado! – Agitando sus ojos de una expresión femenina y coqueta, que puso nervioso a Li aunque sabía que bromeaba.

¡Eriol Hiragizawa para sus amigos era una caja de sonrisas y sorpresas!

-Claro que no tonto. Son las sortijas. Quiero que las lleves tú. Estarán más a salvo contigo… al menos, trataré de viajar bien ligero y no quiero que en aduanas me revisen y encuentren las sortijas… eso desataría una cacería de medios bastante incómoda. No quiero que me sigan a Túnez.

Eriol guarda el objeto en el bolsillo de su chaqueta diciendo de manera melancólica. – Quien me hubiera dicho cuando teníamos doce años, que te vería casándote antes de los treinta le hubiera llamado mentiroso.- Negando con su cabeza ya casi de manera infantil.- Para lo que te sirven las promesas.

-¡Ey! No es mi culpa. Teníamos doce años. En aquel momento todavía veíamos eso de matrimonio como algo lejano… aunque nos gustaban las chicas.

-Creo que fue culpa de tú prima. Siempre jugaba contigo a la boda desde que tenían cinco años- Sonríe Eriol de manera divertida al notar el ligero rubor que sube lentamente a las mejillas de su primo. –Ya pensé que te había marcado de por vida.

-Casi lo logra. No comprendía porque mis hermanas se casaban aunque luego pensé que eran tan empalagosas como Meiling, no tenía porque sorprenderme.

-¿Cambiaste de parecer con respecto a ello?

-Ya no tenemos doce años, amigo. Mas vale saber que es lo que queremos ahora y no cuando la oportunidad nos haya cruzado y no hayamos actuado.

-¿Es eso cierto? ¿Es por ello que no esperas al menos a los treinta años?

-Cuando tienes a la mujer indicada a tú lado… lo sabes hermano. – Sonríe Shaoran – Y me encantará ver el día que tú también des con la persona adecuada para ti.

Eriol niega con su rostro de manera decidida.- Lo siento amigo… no veo eso pasando en mucho, mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué tal la prima de Sakura? Daidouji es muy linda. – Afirma el joven Li sonriéndole tenuemente.-Es soltera… y es muy simpática. Mira que incluso es difícil para mí llevar amistades del sexo opuesto, y no fue tan difícil con ella. Lo único que lamento es que hasta ahora es que irán a conocerse. Tal vez descubran que puede ser que tengan muchas cosas en común.

-Dudo mucho que pueda tener algo en común con ella… pero gracias por las buenas intenciones. – Replica con una actitud seria que en verdad sorprende a su primo: porque hay algo tras sus palabras que percibe y al mismo tiempo, no tiene la menor idea de porque aquella respuesta.

Pero tampoco se da la oportunidad de indagar un poco más.

* * *

><p><strong>- Continuará. <strong>

**Comentarios de la autora: ¡Aquí tienen como lo he prometido! El primer Capitulo de Extrañas Coincidencias. La verdad que veremos una faceta de Eriol Hiragizawa que no hemos conocido aun en las historias (al menos de las que tengo conocimiento), el joven británico tiene un pasado que conoceremos en los próximos capítulos. Por lo pronto les dejo con este "Aperitivo" en la introducción de la historia. Si quieren ver el Fanart que mi querida Sinussa ha preparado en esta ocasión, visiten su pagina en Deviantart (Sinussa con doble SS) y darán con su portafolios. O si lo prefieren, vean el índice de historia en la Página StillForyourlove(Punto)Com(punto)Ar donde también está publicada la historia. **

**Un millón de abrazos por haber llegado leyendo hasta aquí y si les interesa leer un poco mas, podrán hacerlo semanalmente (Si me atraso, no será mas de diez días) y por supuesto sus comentarios son bien agradecidos. **

**¡Hasta la próxima! **


	2. Capítulo 2 En Tierras Desconocidas

"_**Extrañas confusiones"**_

_**Historia Inédita no 2. **_

_**Por Crystal.**_

_**Basado en los personajes de CCS by Clamp. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y solo como entretenimiento.**_

* * *

><p>Tomoyo Daidouji, considerará una fortuna dar con un hombre como Eriol Hiragizawa y en el lugar mas inusual de todos. Desconociendo que años atrás si se conocían pero ella no lo recuerda como alguien "importante" de su vida. En el pasado, lastimado por la mujer que era antes la chica de ojos azules, Eriol pondrá a prueba la frase "Ojo Por Ojo", pero ¿Es posible que las cosas no les salgan a ninguno de los dos como ellos lo planearon?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2. En Tierras Desconocidas. <strong>

El cambio de horario hizo que Tomoyo durmiera casi todo el viaje y luego que hiciera escalas constantemente y luego de ocho horas de viaje, finalmente dormitó algo antes de aterrizar en Kazajstán. Media hora mas tarde, abordara un vuelo que la llevaba hasta Roma, Italia y esperando en el aeropuerto, se comunicaba con Sakura para informarle de la hora en punto que estaría en el aeropuerto de Túnez, según su itinerario. Luego de esto, fue informada que tenían que esperar un tiempo mas de lo debido pues el avión que tomaría tenía un desperfecto por lo que pondrían a otro a la disposición de ella y los demás pasajeros.

Tensa por este cambio de horas, espera nerviosa para finalmente abordar un vuelo comercial que la llevaba hasta el Medio Oriente. Fue poco lo que durmió hasta que comenzara a divisar la enorme tierra que se desplegaba miles de pies mas abajo, cuando el aire estaba despejado y las nubes permitían divisar la tierra que se encuentra bien distanciada. Era una zona bastante árida y desde aquella altura es notable.

En un principio cuando Sakura le dijera luego de graduarse que iba a aquel inhóspito y por supuesto conflictiva zona árabe, había tenido sus dudas.

Sakura era muy torpe en toda su infancia y en su juventud, aunque se destacara en deportes, y la sola imagen de Sakura en un país desconocido, en un idioma y culturas totalmente diferentes le puso los nervios de punta.

¿Qué decir de Sonomi Daidouji? Puso el grito al cielo y el hecho que ella estaría con su padre, renombrado Arqueólogo y Antropólogo, Fujitaka Kinomoto, no calmaba su ansiedad al imaginarse a la pequeña de Nadeshiko, en tierras lejanas y a la merced de terroristas. Luego de un tiempo, sorprende a todos no sabiendo solamente defenderse y sobrevivir en una cultura y país tan opuesto al suyo, sino también destacándose con sus propios logros, a la par de los de su padre.

Tomoyo había llevado sus dos maletas llenas de ropa, libros, y por supuesto su ordenador portátil en caso que necesitara resolver algo rápido desde Túnez. Aunque no lo creía pues su madre sabía mantener el control de las empresas, incluso en aquella repentina ausencia de la mujer. Luego de salir del tocador donde se refresco como le era posible, elegir unas cuantas revistas que comprar para leer durante el vuelo y por supuesto, almorzar algo ligero, finalmente el capitán informa que estaban por aterrizar en el Aeropuerto Cartago, en Túnez.

El aterrizaje fue suave y sin contratiempos. Muchos de los pasajeros son endémicos de la zona pues puede detectar el pesado acento y además unos cuantos italianos. Los turistas son fácil de percibir porque contrario a los hombres y mujeres de Túnez, estos no siguen las reglas de vestimentas caracterizadas por el Islam y en su caso, no porta el Yihad o velo en su cabeza además que sus facciones extremadamente orientales la dan por extranjera por lo que sabe que no tendrá problemas una vez salga a la vía publica.

Pasar por migración no fue problema para la joven ya que aunque el empleado que le atendiera no supiera japonés, si ella estaba preparada para hablar en inglés, idioma que si conocía el sujeto. No es la primera vez de Tomoyo en el Medio Oriente, pero si su primera vez en Túnez. Una vez sale de migración con su carrito de equipajes no fue difícil para ella divisar una mujer alta y de cabellos rojizos, con facciones orientales como ella, portar un letrero en japonés que se leía "Daidouji" aunque admite que siendo la única japonesa del vuelo, no le ayudaba a pasar desapercibida.

La mujer con cabellos rojizos y cortos hasta la barbilla y una sonrisa gentil le da la bienvenida. Llega hasta ella y la mujer también avanza diciendo por saludo – creo que esto esta de más… pero Kinomoto insistió que viniera preparada…aunque por su descripción… es bastante cercana. Bienvenida a Túnez. Soy Mitzuki… Mitzuki Kaho y soy la asistente del Profesor Kinomoto. Le llevare hasta el campamento. Aunque la señorita Kinomoto ha dispuesto unos arreglos para sus invitados. – Dice sin pensarlo mucho.

-¿Invitados? – Pregunta extrañada. – Pensaba que estaríamos en el campamento.

-La señorita Kinomoto y su padre, tienen el favor del Jeque Musad Ahim Balad. Jefe de la tribu de los Maborique. Han conseguido por los próximos días, que les permitan hospedarse y celebrar las nupcias en una de sus casas. Es una preciosa casa de dos pisos con patio interno. Muy tradicional del Oriente. Aunque es una tribu un poco Nómada, el último jeque es un poco más orientado a quedarse en un solo lugar. Ha proporcionado incluso guardias de su propia tribu para proteger las excavaciones y admira los libros del Profesor. – Informa mientras salen del Aeropuerto y toman camino a los estacionamientos.

-¿Ha llegado alguien mas de los conocidos de los Kinomoto? ¿O los Li?

Kaho la observa un instante y replica – No. Un amigo muy querido del Señor Li viene en un par de días, seguro con el prometido de Sakura. Y su hermano ya tiene un tiempo instalado aquí.

-Gracias por venir a buscarme. – Replica Tomoyo aun confundida que viniera esta mujer a buscarle: no fue lo que habló con su amiga días atrás. - Creo que Sakura dijo que vendría ella.

-Así era pero han hecho un descubrimiento bien temprano en la mañana y le toca catalogar todo. Su padre tampoco llegará hasta la noche a la casa… ya verá. La pasaremos por el campamento primero y luego a la casa a instalarse. – Señalando un hombre que espera al lado del jeep vistiendo una túnica del medio oriente y un turbante para taparse del sol.

Al momento es que Tomoyo se percata del calor intenso que hace. Kaho rápidamente al llegar al jeep, saca dos sombreros de safari colocando uno de ellos sobre la cabeza de Tomoyo sin siquiera pedir permiso. – Espero que haya traído bloqueador solar bien fuerte. – Señalando al sujeto- Este es Omar. Es el chofer asignado de los Kinomoto y el profesor le ha estado enseñando ingles y japonés en los últimos tres años. Si necesitas ir a cualquier parte, es tu hombre. – Viendo que el sujeto hace una inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo. Tomoyo le calcula algunos cincuenta años. - Su esposa Marah es una de las mejores cocineras de comida árabe de la zona. No le ganan ni siquiera los chef del jeque. Incluso ha considerado contratarla bajo su casa.

-Un honor demasiado grande para nuestra familia – responde con humildad y un japonés casi perfecto, sorprendiendo a la joven Daidouji. El hombre toma las maletas y las coloca en la parte de atrás del jeep descubierto mientras Tomoyo se cubre los ojos con unas gafas polarizadas y se coloca el sombrero. Se quita la chaqueta que llevaba momentos antes y la cuelga de uno de sus hombros. Las mangas cortas de la camisa que lleva debajo es vista con aprobación departe de Kaho quien la ayuda a subir a la parte de atrás y ella toma el asiento del copiloto.

-Aquí en El oriente las reglas para las mujeres son un poco estrictas. Son un poco liberales con los turistas porque representan ingresos pero lo correcto siempre es andar con pantalones que te cubran al menos hasta las rodillas y faldas holgadas. También anda con un velo entre tus cosas para entrar a lugares un poco conservadores. Túnez esta abriéndose al mundo pero no quiere decir que lo haga a toda prisa.

El sujeto pone el jeep en marcha y pronto están en la autopista. Por kilómetros y mas kilómetros, lo único que divisa Tomoyo es arena y mas arena. Zonas desérticas. Una estación de expendio de combustible fue la única señal de vida y de construcción en más de cuarenta y cinco kilómetros de viaje en la parte de atrás del jeep. Veía enormes edificios pero era a la distancia y a kilómetros a la izquierda. A la derecha, podía ver lo que podía definirse como el océano.

-Es el mar mediterráneo – informa Kaho y señalando al otro lado dice- Y allí esta la zona mas poblada de Cartago. Hay centros comerciales, hoteles, edificios, vida nocturna. Donde vamos, es bien alejado de la ciudad. Si quieres salir a la ciudad, tienes que coordinarlo con tiempo y salir bien temprano. Apenas son una hora y media de camino antes de llegar.

Toman una bifurcación a la derecha de la autopista, llevando un camino más rústico. Tomoyo observa con maravilla como puede ver un rebaño de cabras de monte ser escoltada por varios pastores, entre ellos tres niños quienes saludan con algarabía a los que van en el vehículo.

-Muchos niños de la zona se dedican al pastoreo. Otros a la pesca, y otros a la carga de sacos y a guiar turistas... – Explica Mitzuki – ellos pueden saber más de la zona que muchos hombres adultos. Pocos son los que van a la escuela. Las niñas son educadas en casa hasta la edad para casarse.

Tomoyo no desaprovecha la oportunidad para sacar su cámara fotográfica cuando el Jeep tiene que bajar la velocidad pues se ha encontrado con otro rebaño, esta vez de ovejas que se encuentran en el camino. Omar toca la bocina con insistencia y los pastores hacen lo posible para sacar su rebaño del camino mientras la chica de ojos azules, toma foto con la cámara sin perder un momento de acción. Incluso ve una jovencita entre los pastores quien con su velo puesto le extiende la mano y le sonríe.

-¿Qué es lo que dice? –Pregunta a Kaho al ver que la chica repite lo que parece ser una frase con insistencia.

-Te dice "Ángel" – Refiere Kaho observando a la pequeña y ve como Tomoyo busca en su bolso extrayendo unos chocolates que recibiera en uno de los aviones que hicieron escala y la chica asiente bajando su cabeza y Kaho añade- Te dice "Shukran" quiere decir gracias.

Tomoyo le sonríe y ve como los otros niños se aproximan a ver que la chica ha obtenido de la "Extranjera" ella no duda en darles mas dulces, pero el jeep comienza la marcha nuevamente y en un acto impulsivo, lanza los pocos dulces que le quedan a mano. Observa a los chicos levantarlos del camino y decirle adiós.

-Espero que eso no hayan sido todos los caramelos que tienes a mano. – Dice Kaho divertida – Aquí en Túnez te conviene tener a los chicos a tu favor… te digo, resultan mas útiles y astutos que los adultos que son mas reacios a entrar en contacto con los extranjeros. El profesor Kinomoto esta enseñándoles a leer a hijos de algunos de los excavadores en el campamento. Y el hijo mayor del jeque esta dispuesto a instalar una escuela. Es una visión progresista.

Tomoyo nota que toman una nueva bifurcación ya esta vez es de tierra. En ese momento, tiene que taparse la boca con la mano y parte de su rostro por la arena que se levanta y choca con su piel blanquecina, el chofer solo pone un poco el parabrisas para aplacar la llovizna de arena contra el cristal. Kaho por su parte, no parece inmutarse ante la violenta llovizna de arena.

A los quince minutos de camino (si puede llamarse así), finalmente comienzan a ver un grupo de coches en la distancia y lo que parecen ser tiendas de campaña. Montañas y montañas de arena amarilla se ve a una distancia considerable y finalmente ve un grupo de adultos y personas caminando de aquí para allá.

Incluso ve una manada de camellos a pocos metros.

Saliendo de una de las tiendas al detenerse el jeep, puede la joven al fin vislumbrar a quien es su mejor amiga, con unos pantalones largos, una camisa de color kaki y un sombrerito de safari muy parecido al suyo. Los abrazos y gritos de ambas no se dejan esperar atrayendo las miradas de desconocidos alrededor quienes hablan entre si.

-Gracias por venir – Dice Sakura entre sollozos – Se lo difícil que es este sacrificio.

-Sacrificio, nada. – Dice Tomoyo retirándose las gafas- es un gusto verte… ¡Profesor Kinomoto! – observando mas atrás en la tienda de campana.

-¡Tomoyo! Sabía que Sakura solo podía gritar de esta forma en estas circunstancias – aproximándose a la chica y abrazándole con añoranza y calidez. - ¿Cómo estas? ¿Tuviste un buen viaje?

-Lo mejor que se puede esperar en estas circunstancias – Admite la chica saludándole con mucho cariño.

-Gracias por esto Tomoyo. Por todo… se todo lo que has pasado… - ahí observando al sujeto y luego a Sakura quien tiene una expresión de vergüenza.

-Shaoran nos ha contado que la prensa los vincula sentimentalmente. Debe de ser muy incomodo para ti.

-No es nada Sakura. Todo lo que dicen es mentira y no me afecta en lo mas mínimo. Además es un favor a ti y a él. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-¡Que modales los míos! – Dice Sakura observando a la chica y estando en el mismo sol ardiente del medio día – Creo que querrás tomar una ducha, refrescarte. Desafortunadamente tanto mi padre como yo no podemos acompañarte a la casa que nos han prestado pero creo que te sentirás cómoda con la nieta mas joven del jeque. Tiene quince anos y se llama Fátima: habla un poco de inglés y le he estado enseñando japonés. Allá comerás algo y luego nos veremos.

-¿Cómo? No puedo quedarme contigo.

-Tienes que salir de este sol, Tomoyo – Admite Fujitaka haciéndole una seña a la mujer que se llama Kaho y dice – Llévala a la casa y déjala instalada. Luego ve a la clínica y dile a mi hijo que Tomoyo ha llegado. Seguro se alegrara el saberlo. – Kaho asiente en silencio pero su expresión para Tomoyo cambio un poco y se dirige al jeep a esperar a la chica. – Mañana tendrás la oportunidad de explorar al lado de Sakura pero no hoy. El calor es implacable y si no te adaptas a el, puede provocarte un ataque.

-Tiene que estar bromeando. – dice la muchacha incrédula de las palabras de Fujitaka.

-Tómalo en serio- Dice Sakura apoyando lo dicho por su progenitor y éste se despide con un saludo a la distancia – los primeros dos días que trabaje con el en la excavación, sufrí una deshidratación intensa. Terminé en el hospital por dos días seguidos.

-Hablando de hospital ¿Qué hace Touya en el hospital?

-Mi hermano tiene espacio de unos dos meses aquí – dice negando con su cabeza- dice que no me dejara sola hasta que me case con Shaoran porque según sus palabras "mi padre no puede ser imparcial cuando se refiere a ese Gaki"

Sonriendo tenuemente dice. - ¿Por qué Touya piensa eso?

-Porque papa permitió su visita aquí y terminé comprometida – dice sonrojada ante la sonrisilla de Tomoyo – Dice que Shaoran se atreve a una visita sorpresa nuevamente y esta vez secuestrarme a china.

-¡Ese Touya! No cambia para nada.

-Pues como lo conoces así mismo está – observando atrás a la chica de cabellos cortos rojizos añade. – Aunque ¿Sabes? Creo que a Mitzuki le agrada mi hermano… y mucho.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Cena con nosotros todas las noches que Touya nos acompaña. Y no lo hace muy seguido. Luego se queda poniéndole tema de conversación de su trabajo en Tokio, sus gustos… todo. Tal como Shaoran me colocaba tema de conversación cuando nos presentaste… ¿Recuerdas? Que por cierto… me contó como urdiste el plan para que nos conociéramos… - negando con su cabeza- eres un diablillo.

-¿Acaso estás molesta? ¿No te ha gustado como ha resultado todo? Te presente a tu futuro esposo.

-Si, supongo que no puedo quejarme. – Responde andando de brazos a su amiga mientras caminan hasta el jeep. – Ya hablaremos mas tendido esta noche. Por lo pronto trata de descansar… te noto exhausta.

-Creo que es el cambio de horario. En Japón ya son las diez de la noche – Admite la ojiverde al verla bostezar- Descansa… nos veremos en la cena.

Tomoyo sube al jeep acompañada de una silenciosa Kaho (contrario a cuando se conocieron y todo el camino al campamento), quien parecía navegar en sus pensamientos. El chofer Omar, toma nuevamente el camino que los llevara en primer lugar al campamento y fue nuevamente a la carretera aunque esta vez, en sentido opuesto.

¿Adonde la llevan? No sabe con exactitud. A diez minutos en el camino de arena toman una bifurcación esta vez a la derecha (que habría sido izquierda si hubieran llegado al camino por primera vez) y a la media hora en el vacilante vehículo pasando por baches y hoyos en el camino comienza a ver unas mujeres que cubiertas de velos y con tinajas en sus cabezas caminan a la vereda del "Camino" acompañada de niños. Comienza a observar casas rústicas y algunas tiendas de campaña. Al fondo puede observar una enorme construcción pintada de blanco y con balcones y ventanales enormes de donde se agitan unas cortinas blancas.

-La casa del jeque. – Anuncia Kaho tratando de recuperar su optimismo de principio.

-Es muy grande.

-Bastante. El jeque la construyó cuando comenzó a alcanzar la vejez para pasarla apacible hasta la hora de su muerte, contrario a sus antepasados que les gusta recorrer todo el oriente con toda su familia.

-¿Qué tan extensa es?

Kaho lo analiza un instante para decir – Cuatro esposas, doce hijos, cinco hijas, catorce nietos y tres bisnietos. El amigo del profesor Kinomoto, es su bisnieto mayor y heredero de su linaje. Aun no se ha casado. Estudio en la universidad de Oxford ciencias políticas y economía. Su abuelo depende mucho de él para acrecentar la fortuna familiar y que sus descendientes no pasen penurias a su muerte.

-¿Cuál es su fortuna?

-Aproximadamente según escuche a Touya y al profesor hablar con él, de varios cientos de millones de dólares- admite Kaho sorprendiendo a Tomoyo.-Inversiones en bolsas de valores en su mayoría. – Sonríe tenuemente- esta soltero, tiene veinticuatro años. Contrario a sus abuelos y padres, cuyos matrimonios fueron planificados desde que tenían trece y catorce años, le han dado cierta libertad por la fortuna que el sujeto le ha amasado a su familia. Es sumamente simpático y menos arcaico que sus predecesores… y allí esta Fátima… y su primo allí. El es Amid, el bisnieto mayor del jeque. Tienes suerte, no creo que se tome molestias de venir a conocer a visitantes.

Tomoyo cuando el vehículo se detuvo pudo observar el comité de bienvenida. Calzando unos vaqueros y una blusa que le cubría hasta los codos de color naranja estaba una preciosa chica de ojos oscuros y sonrisa amable que le centella la mirada al fijarse en la chica de ojos azules (ya a esa hora, Tomoyo se retira las gafas). Las miradas de sorpresa y admiración no se hacen esperar por los dos anfitriones quienes se notan que son los dueños de la casa, pues los demás visten ropas más humildes y sus cabezas están cubiertas.

La chica de ojos azules observa al par de individuos mientras Kaho saluda con respeto al hombre y besa las mejillas de la mujer tomando sus manos. Explica rápidamente algo que Tomoyo no logra entender porque observa los enormes maceteros que adornan la entrada de pedregal y las plantas de clima seco que apenas tienen unos botones de flores que desconoce.

-Tomoyo – dice Kaho despertándole de sus pensamientos y haciendo que la joven avance con cierta hesitación. – ellos son Amid – señalando al hombre alto y guapo, de cabellos negros que le rozan el rostro quien tiene una mirada intensa y dulce sobre la extranjera – y su prima Fátima. Nietos del Jeque: Ella es Tomoyo Daidouji, invitada de los Kinomoto.

Fátima avanza con lentitud y dice con timidez en un nervioso japonés- Ohaiyo… ¿Daidouji?

-Ohayo y puedes llamarme Tomoyo – Sonríe la mujer con gentileza atrayendo una expresión de sorpresa e interés nada escondido del primo de Fátima. – Ambos pueden hacerlo.

-Bienvenida a nuestro hogar- Dice Amid sin extender su mano pero dando un breve saludo de inclinación de cabeza. – Pide lo que necesites a Fátima. Hemos dispuesto a Sarah, - señalando al lado a una mujer de complexión media quien esta oculta casi por completo su rostro con un velo de color blanco – ella atenderá tus necesidades y las de la señorita Kinomoto durante su estadía.

-Me han contado su amabilidad al permitir que unos extraños se queden en su casa. No sabemos como agradecerles.

-El honor es mío. Mi bisabuelo admira enormemente al Profesor Kinomoto y es una honra para él, el prestar su hogar para las nupcias de su hija. Espero que se sientan a gusto.

-Muchas gracias – Afirma Tomoyo sonriendo con amabilidad. Un incómodo silencio cae entre todos pues Fátima sonríe divertida a Kaho al notar la "Chispa" de interés en Amid con relación a aquella extranjera de ojos azules.

-Supongo que quieres descansar- Dice Fátima interrumpiendo el momento de ambos y haciendo que Tomoyo mostrara un ligero rubor. – Te llevo a las habitaciones y tomarás un baño… ya verás a la nueva invitada en la cena primo.- Sin espacio a replicas la muchacha reparte instrucciones rápidamente a dos de los sirvientes que van al jeep por el equipaje que Omar baja del mismo siguiendo a la muchacha por los pasillos internos.

Tomoyo apenas pudo despedirse brevemente de Kaho con un saludo a la distancia y ella promete volver mas tarde con los demás. Ya dentro de la casa puede observar con fascinación los pisos en mármol y las columnas talladas de una manera sobria y buen gusto. Una fuente adorna el centro del patio y observa mesillas y sillas de metal predispuestas para que sus habitantes tomen el sol.

Unas risillas la hacen mirar hacia arriba, observando en el segundo piso un grupo de ojos y miradas divertidas que le observan desde allí secreteándose unos a otros y las que parecen ser sus madres, tratando de llevárselos de la mano pero ellas mismas están curiosos.

Fátima al notar su distracción, observa hacia arriba y dice con expresión cansina- No hagas caso… son sobrinos, nietos, y que se yo que otras cosas más. Tengo diez de esos demonios metiéndose hasta en mi armario.

-Hablas muy bien el japonés.

-Soy mejor hablando inglés. Mi padre insistió que estudiara en un colegio internado en Europa. Es lo mejor que puedo decir tomando en cuenta que mi madre fue prometida en matrimonio cuando tenia ocho años y se caso a los catorce. Yo he pasado los quince años y ahora tengo educación en casa. Al igual que mi primo Amid, mi padre ve el progreso en una visión occidental y no una visión de oriente. De nada sirve tener hijas ineducadas aunque las cases, si al final serán desdichadas.

-¿Así que no estás prometida?

-Si y no. Con un nieto de una tribu vecina de mi bisabuelo. – guiñándole el ojo. – Ellos no consideran que la dote que ofrece mi bisabuelo es lo bastante buena pero Amid y yo gozamos de su preferencia: lo hace a propósito.

-¿Y tú estás conforme?

-En lo personal, prefiero casarme con Amid. – Sorprendiendo a Tomoyo con su declaración- Tenemos tanta descendencia entre nosotros que prácticamente dejamos de ser primos directos… ¿A que no es un bombón?

-Bue… bueno… - Dudando un instante que considere una buena idea que una chica que aun es una niña se case.

-Aunque creo que ha quedado prendado de ti – Admite la chica sonriéndole con ligereza como si el asunto no le afecta en lo mas mínimo. – Amid me ve como una hermana que es tan improbable que me tome como esposa así como llegue Palestina a un acuerdo de paz con Israel- dice subiendo las escaleras acompañando a la chica – Por cierto: conocí el prometido de Kinomoto. Muy lindo si te gustan del oriente…

Tomoyo siente como una gota resbala por su cuello al escuchar parlotear sin parar a la mujer que conoce como Fátima mientras tres sirvientes le siguen: la mujer asignada por quien se hace llamar Sarah, para ayudarle en su habitación y a instalarse y dos cargadores van atrás de ella a paso lento y a una considerable distancia de la muchacha. Cuando escucha a Fátima aclarar. – Tienes que ver los trajes que he adquirido para Sakura… son bellos.

-¿Trajes?

-Trajes para su ceremonia. Traje para su noche de bodas- guiñándole el ojo – Mi bisabuelo ha asegurado una de las mejores habitaciones de la casa para la noche de bodas de Kinomoto. Yo he encargado de la ciudad unos trajes impresionantes.

-Sakura ha encargado su traje de bodas conmigo… - Admite a la chica deteniendo sus pasos en la escalera- no es tan occidental… tampoco es japonés… es mas bien… sencillo…

-¡Vaya! Eso me pasa por no investigar antes… - dudando un instante- Bueno, entonces supongo que servirá para que te los pongas… la ventaja del oriente se encuentra que los trajes de ceremonia son ostentosos pero si ella encargó el suyo es porque quiere casarse con él. - Ahí observando a los sirvientes hace que pasen adelante a una habitación cuya puerta esta cerrada y rápidamente les da paso a ambas mujeres.

Tomoyo abre los ojos sorprendida - No puede ser mi habitación.

-Es la tuya. Al menos mientras estés con nosotros… - Sonriendo complacida ante la expresión de sorpresa de la chica de ojos azules: una enorme cama de doseles y velos impresionante adornan el centro de la habitación. A su alrededor ventanales con vitrales donde filtran los colores del día en todos los matices y las que se encuentran abiertas, agitan unas suaves cortinas semi transparente de colores blanco y mostaza.

-Parece sacado de un cuento de hadas – admite Tomoyo.

-Sakura me ha dado los detalles de cómo debe de ser la estadía de sus invitados. Y tomando en cuenta la idea que tiene de la historia "Mil y unas noches" Se me ocurrió dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación… ¿Qué te parece?

-Es perfecto… - dice Tomoyo observando el pesado armario con puertas orientales donde depositan su maleta. Al fondo se ve el cuarto de baño – Si esto es para mi, no puedo imaginarme la de Sakura y Li.

-Si quieres te la muestro. Esa noche tendrá muchas rosas y velas aromáticas. – sonrojándose tenuemente. – O tal vez prefieras descansar.

-No, no. Muéstramela. – sonríe Tomoyo muy curiosa.

Ya iban a salir de la habitación cuando la chica dice. – Un segundo: antes de que salgamos, necesito tu pasaporte y tus documentos… - Al notar su expresión de aturdimiento, añade – Es que, en el mercado negro son muy valorados… los coloco en una caja fuerte y el día de tu partida te los regreso… - Tomoyo dudando un instante escucha cuando ella añade. – Tengo los de Sakura, su hermano y el profesor en nuestra caja fuerte también. Es solo una precaución.

Tomoyo asiente extrayendo los documentos de su bolso y entregándolos a la chica quien sonríe al obtenerlos y dice. –Vamos… te muestro la habitación de la noche de bodas y los trajes que mande a buscar para Sakura. A lo mejor te sirven alguno.

* * *

><p><strong>-Continuará. <strong>

**¡Sorpresa! Se que dije que no podría actualizar gracias al inconveniente de mi muñeca (ya muchos saben que tengo una semana justa sufriendo unos dolores insoportables cuando estoy mucho tiempo en el teclado). El ortopeda (si, no me ha quedado otra opción que ir… ¡Y odio los médicos!), me ha recomendado el uso lo menos posible de teclados de computadoras y de móvil… ¡Ya se imaginan! He tratado de seguir su recomendación pero no ha servido de mucho. **

**Aquí les presento el segundo capitulo de la historia. A los que han llegado hasta aquí leyendo, muchísimas gracias. Y por supuesto aquellos que me han mostrado todo su apoyo y simpatía por la trama que presento. A los que no les ha gustado, aun así gracias por decírmelo pues me demuestran que aun así están pendientes con los nuevos proyectos que llevo a cabo y espero algún día ser capaz de superar sus exigencias pero mientras tanto esta es la historia que ando trabajando y es sencilla para comenzar pero ya me conocen… ;-) No saben con que puedo salir luego.**

**Debo añadir que datos como lo de las escalas que hay que hacer para llegar de Japón a Túnez son mas o menos certeras Sinceramente no di con una idea de un vuelo directo pero tampoco de vuelos a escalas… ¡No se como Sakura y su padre llegarían allí pero para Tomoyo me inventé una ruta mas lógica! También la forma de saludar a los anfitriones y estos a sus invitados y desconocidos es la real. Ellos se llevan muchísimo de la cultura islámica y los hombres no tienen contacto táctil con las mujeres al menos que sea en la privacidad de su hogar y sean parientes. Es por ello que Amid no se atreve a saludar a Tomoyo de la mano. Fátima por el otro lado, si puede hacer contacto con las mujeres aunque se respetan bastante las jerarquías pero ella ha tenido una educación mas occidental y está adaptada a ella. **

**Espero que este capítulo y todo lo que contiene haya sido de su agrado. **

**¡Para nuestro tercer capitulo finalmente entra en escena mi adorado británico en todo su esplendor y como casi nunca lo hemos visto… nervioso, malhumorado y con ganas de matar a alguien! No, no bromeo. :P **

**¡Nos leemos en la tercera entrega!**


	3. Capitulo 3 Amargos Recuerdos

"_**Extrañas Confusioness"**_

_**Historia Inédita no 2. **_

_**Por Crystal.**_

_**Basado en los personajes de CCS by Clamp. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y solo como entretenimiento.**_

_**Capitulo 3. Amargos recuerdos.**_

* * *

><p>Eriol Hiragizawa está nervioso. Observa con indecisión su reloj de pulsera mientras presta atención a los viajantes en el aeropuerto encontrarse con amigos y conocidos, tomar sus caminos como si supieran a donde se dirigen.<p>

Y él lo admite: no tiene idea de adonde va.

¡Solo por la estrecha amistad que lo une a Li Shaoran se le ocurre esa locura de ir al oriente Medio por sus nupcias en un país tan desconocido para él como para su prometida!

¡Solo a Shaoran Li se le ocurre comprometerse y pretender casarse con una arqueóloga de renombre como Kinomoto Sakura!

Y es que Eriol había hecho su tarea: luego que terminaran su conversación aquella noche en donde el chino le pidió que fuera con los anillos a Túnez, comenzó a investigar todo lo que podía averiguarse sobre Sakura Kinomoto y su familia en la internet.

Y la información le había dejado bien impresionado: no solo Shaoran Li tuvo la presteza de enamorarse de una chica agradable (hasta donde conocía) y por supuesto bastante inteligente, su nombre precedía la nueva generación de Arqueólogos e investigadores de la rama del nuevo milenio. Shaoran no se iba por las chicas superficiales y poco inteligentes. Buscaba más allá de la belleza.

Y Sakura poseía ambas cualidades con creces.

¡Que suerte la de su amigo! Si tan solo hubiera sido lo bastante afortunado para dar con la bella Sakura primero que él.

Pero recuerda en ese instante que no fue la fortuna o buenaventura que hizo que Shaoran Li conociera a Kinomoto Sakura.

Fue la amiga en común entre ambos.

"Esa mujer" se dijo en su pensamiento.

Volvió al presente: ya es tarde, mucho más tarde de la hora acordada que pasarían a recogerle. Según las indicaciones de Shaoran, aquel día que llegara estaría una persona esperándole que le llevaría hasta donde los Kinomoto… y ¿por que no? Hasta Tomoyo Daidouji.

Tomoyo… su mente viajaría por los recuerdos de aquel pasado donde el sujeto no era una persona atractiva: siempre fue un niño que parecía un "angelito". Era encantador cuando sus años previos a la adolescencia trajeron consigo a un pequeño niño que actuaba a veces mejor que un adulto: culto, educado y bastante reservado con sus conocidos y con unos perspicaces ojos azules que dejaban en la expectativa a todos a su alrededor. Luego que entrara en la adolescencia, jugaba una mala pasada, provocándole ataques repentinos de acné, gravando un poco su voz en un tono que lo provocaba hasta pasar el día sin hablar. No importaba que comiera o dejaba de comer, las señas del acné presentes en su rostro y las gafas no le ayudaban con el sexo opuesto. Su prima favorita, Nakuru siempre dijo que era asunto de la edad y que luego tendría todo un harem para su deleite.

Eriol creció un tanto acomplejado pero no dejó de ser como era aunque si un poco retraído y tímido en su momento cuando se refería al sexo opuesto. Haber sido educado en un colegio extranjero solo de hombres y luego ir a una universidad mixta trajo cierta etapa de timidez que Tomoyo y sus amigos (una vez llegó a coincidir con ellos), sobresalían y con creces.

Tomoyo no parecía ser una chica tímida.

Pero su relación con cierto grupo selecto de estudiantes, todos, hijos de personalidades de recursos y medios de Japón.

_Por ello luego de un mes observándole interactuar con los demás, a la distancia y siempre sentado atrás en el salón auditorio donde impartían las clases, Eriol Hiragizawa, con apenas diecinueve años recién cumplidos, con gafas correctivas, unas cuantas espinillas en el rostro (Consecuencia de las hormonas) y un cuerpo larguirucho y sin músculos, caminó con determinación al grupo de jóvenes sentados en los pupitres y que conversaban animadamente. _

_Tomoyo de diecinueve años era preciosa: Cabellos hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos azules bastante expresivos y siempre vestía impecable y a la última moda, tenía aquella algarabía que atraía a nuevos amigos y a pretendientes como abeja al panal. _

"_¿To-Tomoyo? ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo…?" Preguntaba un nervioso Eriol con un tono de voz apacible pero notándose inquieto. Seis pares de ojos se posaron en su persona haciéndole sentir mas tenso. _

_Tomoyo Daidouji lo observaba con aquella expresión tan típica de ella: Analítica, perceptiva, curiosa y paciente. "¿Si?" _

_Eriol observa aun el resto de los cinco pares de ojos que continúan preguntándose "¿Quien es este sujeto?"_

"_A solas… si es posible…" Dice armándose de un valor que aun en el presente no explica de donde había salido. _

_Tomoyo observa a sus demás compañeros y se incorpora mostrándose gentil. Ambos caminan lentamente hasta la salida del aula aunque las miradas siguen sobre su persona incluso en el exterior del salón. _

_Finalmente Eriol, respira lento pero seguro diciendo "Se que no me conoces… pero llevo observándote por un mes y algo mas…?" _

"_¿En serio?" Pregunta ella observando a su alrededor y luego al chico delante de ella. "¿Vienes a esta clase…?" _

"_Si. Estoy en esta clase"_

_Ella sonríe que se le ilumina el rostro y hace que el sujeto comience a sudar rápidamente. "¿En serio…? ¿Y dices que te llamas…?" _

_Puñalada uno. _

"_¿Hiragizawa… Eriol Hiragizawa…?" el hecho que tenga que decirle su nombre a pesar de tomar la misma clase juntos, no es una buena noticia para el joven. _

"_Hiragizawa-san…" Repite ella con dulzura. El escuchar su apellido ser pronunciado de tan preciosa chica le trae una efervescencia a su corazón._

"_Si…" Rascándose la cabeza y sintiéndose más animado "Sabes… como te dije, la verdad vengo observándote ya por un mes… y me resultas una persona súper interesante… yo también soy una persona interesante…" dudando un instante y sintiéndose mas nervioso mientras ella le observa con atención. "Y quisiera saber si te hummmm interesaría… no se, un día de estos… ¿Salir conmigo? ¿A tomar un café…? ¿O ver una película… tal vez?" _

_Tomoyo se queda analizarlo por un instante; luego dice con una tenue sonrisa "¿Por que no?" Eriol sentía que su alma rugía en victoria por la respuesta obtenida. ¡Daidouji es la chica mas hermosa de la clase…! y ¿Por qué no? De toda la facultad. _

"_¿Por que no me das tu numero?" Pregunta la chica con una sonrisa "Ahora tengo mucho que hacer pero prometo llamarte." _

_Eriol anotaba rápidamente en un post-it el número de su teléfono móvil y se lo entrega a Daidouji y ella promete llamarle. _

_Eriol si hubiera bailado la "danza de la victoria" habría sido un espectáculo deprimente e hilarante para sus compañeros. Una vez Tomoyo llegara a alcanzar al resto de sus compañeros miradas llena de curiosidad arropan a la chica. Esta parecía explicar brevemente su conversación con el chico en lo cual (en especial los hombres), se reían a carcajadas y le observan con burla. _

_Pero aquello solo le avergüenza un instante. Había conseguido que Tomoyo tomara su número de teléfono y había prometido llamar. ¿Qué importan aquellas miradas burlonas? _

-¿Hiragizawa? – La voz llamando a su nombre atrajo su atención al presente y por un segundo, olvidaba se encuentra en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Cartago, en Túnez. El hombre portando un turbante en su cabeza y vistiendo ropas sencillas hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y dijo en un trastabillado japonés. – Soy Omar… vine a buscarle en nombre de ¿Kinomoto?

Sorprendido observa al hombre y su gesto de preocupación hizo que Eriol se relajara un poco para comentarle con ligereza- Estaba preocupado. Pensaba que se había olvidado de venir alguien a recogerme.

-Lo lamento señor – dijo tomando su maleta de sus manos y con un ademán, le guiaba a la salida. – Era la señorita Mitzuki que tenia que buscarle pero… algo ocurrió.

-¿Algo? Nada grave espero – Dice frunciendo su ceño.

-Salió con otra de las invitadas… la señorita Tomoyo. Iba a llevarla a las excavaciones donde la señorita Kinomoto, volver a buscar unos documentos y venir por usted – al escuchar su nombre siente un pequeño nudo en su estomago- aún no ha vuelto.

-¿Eso es extraño en ella?

-En Mitzuki es algo raro. Pero nada de que preocuparse. Cuando vimos que no llegaban, la Señorita Sakura pensó en venir por usted… Espero no le moleste.

¿Esperar en un aeropuerto atestado de personas que no hablan su mismo idioma? ¿Esperar como un idiota que alguien se apiadara de venir a buscarlo? ¿Esperar por una hora, una hora, tiempo que jamás recuperaría…? No… no estaba enojado.

Responde con una fría sonrisa que Omar solo acepta en silencio.- No, no me molesta.

Estaba furioso.

* * *

><p>Kaho observa con desesperanza el radiador del jeep y suspira resignada. No solo estaba seco (si el sonido de evaporación no era suficiente), sino que no lleva una reserva de agua con ella en la parte de atrás del jeep.<p>

-El contenedor está pinchado – Dice Mitzuki con aturdimiento mientras observa a Tomoyo con los binoculares observando a su alrededor.

-¿Qué tan lejos estamos del campamento?

-A un par de horas a pies. Pero en este sol, es insoportable. Incluso si ambas vamos, no puedo llevar todo lo que tiene el jeep atrás y podría ser saqueado. Hay piezas invaluables que han sido encontradas en la excavación.

-¿Qué tan cerca estamos de una fuente de agua?

-Aproximadamente a una hora. – Admite ella señalando por el camino. – Hay un pequeño pozo para viajantes pero de nada sirve con el contenedor pinchado.

Tomoyo observa un lado y el otro del camino: solo arena, arena y mas arena.

Ni un mortal a su alrededor.

Y la temperatura en su cúspide: Eran las once de la mañana.

Ella portaba gafas, camisa blanca abotonada y una camisilla debajo además de unos pantalones vaqueros que le llegan hasta las pantorrillas. Con una pequeña mochila en el asiento trasero saco su teléfono móvil y busco señal… absolutamente nada alrededor.

-Podrían pasar horas antes de que alguien nos recoja…- Dice Kaho verdaderamente preocupada. –Si subimos la capota, podremos soportar un poco más la espera. Alguien tarde o temprano tomara este camino para llegar al campamento o subir de el.

Tomoyo quien había visto bastante del lugar y el movimiento de personas, dudaba seriamente que fuera muy pronto.

-Olvídalo. – Dice Tomoyo sorprendiendo a la chica – Yo no puedo esperar tanto. – Tomando la camisa que traía puesta y amarrándola en su cabeza para usar una especie de capucha que le protegiera del sol.

-¿Qué piensa hacer?

-Quédate aquí con el coche. Yo iré al campamento a pies y traeré ayuda.

-¿TU? ¿Irás por ayuda?

-Claro que si. – Afirma la chica – Se que estamos a dos horas del campamento pero de nada sirve que dejemos el vehículo aquí y sea saqueado. Y además no se hablar el idioma. Estoy en desventaja quedándome en él. Se donde estamos y estoy segura que caminando todo el tiempo hacia allá – llegaré al campamento.

-Pero Daidouji… - Dice Kaho no muy segura. – Tal vez sea mejor que yo vaya…

Tomoyo dice luego de un instante- No, no… me volveré loca esperando aquí. Tranquila.

-Al menos toma esto – dice abriendo la cajuela del jeep y colocando el objeto en sus manos. – Es una brújula. Manténgase siempre dirección noroeste y llegara al campamento en poco tiempo. Trate de evitar salir del camino y no caerá en una trampa de arenas. O tampoco será mordida por escorpiones.

Los cabellos del cuello de Tomoyo se levantaron al pensar en aquellos bichos que había visto en tantas películas del oriente pero asintió segura de sus intenciones de llegar al campamento.

La chica asintió y finalmente se puso en marcha: suerte para ella había tenido el tino de calzarse con zapatos deportivos en vez de zapatillas planas descubiertas. Luego de un buen rato de caminar, al observar detrás se percata que no ve ya el jeep a la distancia.

Y continúa su camino.

Sus recuerdos y pensamientos se alejan del posible peligro que la rodeara o que no conoce el territorio. Sus memorias abarcan desde su tierna infancia, la primera vez que recuerda haber jugado con Sakura. La primera obra que protagonizara… la primera vez que fue la líder del coro de la clase… su primer concurso de coros… la primera vez que fue invitada por un chico al baile de fin de cursos… su primer beso… la graduación de la preparatoria Seiyû. Cuando Sakura le informaba que estudiaría Arqueología como su padre.

Cuando murió su padre.

Esos recuerdos la hicieron sentir bastante aturdida. Incluso observa delante solo viendo arena y montañas de arena por kilómetros a la redonda.

¿Cuánto había caminado?

Consulta la hora en su teléfono móvil y para su sorpresa nota que ha pasado una hora y media… pero ¿Dónde estaba el campamento? ¿Ya debería de verlo a la distancia?

Fue con horror que se fijaba en la brújula que luego de consultarla, no estaba siguiendo el noroeste.

Se había desviado un poco. Ya no estaba en el camino. Había hecho una especie de zigzag y no tenia la mínima idea de donde se encontraba.

Comenzaba a entrar en pánico.

* * *

><p>Kaho comenzaba a hacer señas al vehículo que avanzaba por su misma dirección y este se detuvo a pocos metros antes de llegar a ella. Aliviada, nota que no es otro que el mismísimo Omar quien llega a su encuentro, preocupado observa la tapa del vehículo abierta y dice al descender.<p>

-¿Problemas Mitzuki san?

-Por decir lo mínimo. – observando al segundo hombre que observa desde el vehículo y dice. - ¿Quién es el?

-Hiragizawa- Responde observando el rostro de horror de la asistente de Fujitaka Kinomoto. – La persona que debías recoger al aeropuerto.

-Oh rayos… lo se… ufff es la transmisión, esta seca y el deposito de agua que tiene esta pinchado. – observando a Omar ir a la parte de atrás del otro jeep y sacar su propia reserva de agua.

-¿Dónde está Daidouji?

-Andaba conmigo pero la he mandado al campamento – Admite la chica de ojos rojizos y observa como el sujeto que estaba en el jeep momentos antes desciende. Puede ver un rostro sumamente gallardo, pálido como la nieve y unos cabellos negros azulados brillantes ante la luz del sol. No puede sino mas que tartamudear y decir una vez el sujeto les da alcance- Lamento mucho esto… soy Mitzuki Kaho… debía ir por usted al aeropuerto – haciendo un saludo y una disculpa japonesa. – No sabe cuanto lo siento.

-¿Tuvo problemas con el coche?

-Si. Mi acompañante salió a buscar ayuda al campamento que está a dos horas a pies de aquí. Aun no vuelve.

-¿Hace cuanto ha quedado de volver?

Kaho consulta su reloj y responde- Tres horas.

-Ya debió haber vuelto. En vehículo, no es tan lejos. – Responde Omar viéndose preocupado. – Será mejor que vaya por ella.

-No. – Dice Eriol rápidamente sorprendiendo a ambos. – Yo iré por ella.

-¿Usted? – Preguntan al unísono. Es Omar quien dice. – Pero señor… no conoce el territorio… podría perderse.

-No. No lo haré. Me has dicho todo el camino por donde es el campamento. Tengo un excelente sentido de orientación. – Ocurriéndosele algo.-¿Tienes una brújula?

-En el compartimiento – Responde el sujeto – Pero… señor… - Viéndole caminar al jeep.

-Voy adelante.- Dice el sujeto - ¿Crees que con el agua resuelves el problema?

Kaho responde por Omar. – Por supuesto. Solo es falta de agua. Es todo… y el motor se ha enfriado.

Eriol asiente y tomando una decisión aun portando sus gafas de sol, saca la brújula del compartimiento y dice. - ¿A que distancia esta el campamento?

-Aproximadamente veinte minutos al noroeste. No se perderá.

Eriol asiente y toma el volante del jeep en el que llegaron el y su acompañante y no pierde tiempo, poniendo la marcha y levantando tras este una nube de polvo y arena.

-Vaya que es un sujeto decidido – Opina Kaho observando admirada su rápida marcha de allí. – Solo espero que esto no sea necesario y Daidouji se encuentre sana y salva.

Omar asiente mientras comienza a vaciar el líquido al radiador del vehículo.

* * *

><p>Eriol puso la marcha un poco aturdido por haber tomado "Las riendas del asunto" y salir por aquella mujer que recordaba de su etapa inicial en la universidad. Nunca mas la volvió a tratar…<p>

… Simplemente porque se decepcionó de ella.

Al igual que muchas, seguro la apariencia lo era todo. Tomoyo Daidouji siempre rodeada de aquellos sujetos de mirada perfecta, perfectos apellidos, perfecta fisonomía… parecían modelos de portada. Ella no era la excepción.

¡Era la mujer mas linda del curso!

Una vez superado el desplante de Daidouji, se juró a si mismo que nunca, ninguna mujer volvería a tomarle en broma. Él hizo lo imposible por mejorar su físico, se concentró en sus estudios y destacar en actividades deportivas.

Pasó el curso de economía y las clases que compartiera con Daidouji de ahí en adelante, que resultaron pocas porque a los pocos meses el padre de la muchacha fallecía. Tomoyo se ausentó un buen período y luego la volvería a ver a la distancia, en la facultad de negocios pasando a clases intensivas y avanzadas.

Pero ahí, Eriol Hiragizawa, el encantador y dulce hombre había desaparecido.

Existía el Hiragizawa práctico hombre de negocios. Aquella lealtad, honestidad y sinceridad además de sus sonrisas pícaras y actitud "Traviesa", que solo conserva para sus amigos y familiares mas íntimos.

Amigos como Li Shaoran.

En cuanto a las mujeres, Eriol ha sabido relacionarse con muchas, intimar con pocas…enamorarse de ninguna.

Tomoyo le había demostrado que contrario a él, lo físico es muy importante en una relación.

Y él no era igual a ella. Había hecho amistad y había llegado a relacionarse con mujeres de muchos estratos sociales, económicos y también físicos diversos. Buscando aquello que encontraba que pocas podían poseer. Pero a su edad, aun no podía decirse que conocía lo que es estar verdaderamente enamorado.

La atracción física es un arma muy poderosa. La sexual es muy ventajosa.

Poseía ambas y con creces. Había madurado para convertirse en un hombre que no entrega su corazón con facilidad.

Y que aprovecharía los próximos días de interacción con Daidouji para saldar cuentas.

Entonces luego de un rato de manejar observando el paisaje, algo captura su atención: algo justo encima de lo que parecía ser una montaña de arena.

Divisa una persona y luego, detiene el jeep en el camino.

Desciende de él y observa la imagen que juraría que estaría en sus recuerdos por mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo.

Podía diferenciar que era una mujer: una mujer con una especie de velo en su cabeza que no divisa con exactitud: se encuentra a treinta metros de altura y parece forzar su vista a la distancia.

-¡HOLA! – Grita el sujeto y la mujer parece sobresaltarse ante su saludo y verse de repente con una persona cerca. Eriol se congela pues a pesar de forzar su visión la sonrisa a la distancia es la misma que recordara de una chica de diecinueve años, la última vez que la vio de cerca.

En aquel instante ve como la chica parece tropezar con algo en la altura donde se encuentra da un traspiés y como en cámara lenta comienza a descender la montaña arenosa dando vueltas.

Eriol como si fuera impulsado por un resorte de sus pies, camina a toda prisa mientras la mujer literalmente "Rueda" pendiente abajo y espera el golpe sordo al llegar al final de la misma.

Siente los raspones en sus codos y piel expuesta gracias a la camisa que llevara atada en su cabeza y frente pero la cual se resbala de su posición librando su melena de bucles platinos y espera el golpe final al terminar de dar vueltas.

Solo que ese golpe no llega a ser tan fuerte como piensa en un principio.

La cabeza le da vueltas. Le duele cada músculo de su cuerpo y contrario a la arena que rozó con su cuerpo durante la caída que era ardiente y le producía escozor, donde se encuentra no es ardiente. Es más bien, tibio… suave…

Y con un agradable aroma…

…un aroma a colonia masculina y jabón.

Entonces es cuando abre sus ojos para encontrarse con un rostro muy cercano al suyo. Unos ojos azules que a la luz solar centelleaban como el mas puro de los mares y parecía observarle con atención.

Una boca sugerente y carnosa que estaba en ese momento con los labios entreabiertos.

Una piel blanquecina y suave pese a tener los poros marcados por la rasuradora.

-¿Estás bien? – Pregunta el hombre bajo la figura femenina. Observa unos ligeros raspones en sus mejillas y estas se encuentran visiblemente afiebradas.

Podía justificarlo a todo el tiempo bajo el inclemente sol del desierto.

Pero en verdad la posición que la chica tiene sobre el hombre es todo menos casto. Sus piernas se encuentran una sobre uno de los muslos torneados del hombre. El otro descansa hacía el otro lado.

El pecho femenino ligeramente descubierto por la falta de la camisa y que vislumbra la piel transpirando por la temperatura y cubierta en ciertas partes de arena fina.

Eriol jamás se imaginó que la tendría en tales circunstancias.

Y notablemente sorprendida que no dice nada.

-¿Estás bien? – Pregunta nuevamente temiendo que estuviera golpeada en la cabeza o sorda.

-Tienes… tienes… los ojos del color del mar…- Responde ella finalmente cayendo inconsciente sobre su figura.

Situación que al hombre, recordando el pasado con aquella mujer, no le agrada en lo mas mínimo.

Comienza a zarandearla pero ella ha perdido el conocimiento. El sonido de un motor de vehículo que ruge a la distancia le hace colocar a la joven delicadamente a un lado y divisar en la distancia a Omar y a la mujer de apellido Mitzuki desmontarse a toda prisa y correr hasta darles alcance.

-¡Santo Cielo! ¿Qué ha pasado? – Pregunta Kaho visiblemente preocupada por la joven inconsciente. Puede observar sus raspones en las mejillas, toda llena de arena y sus codos, aun mas lacerados. -¡Dime que no esta herida de gravedad!

-Se cayó por la montaña de arena – dice Eriol tomándola en brazos ágilmente - Creo que será mejor que la lleven a un hospital o centro de cuidado… el sol puede tenerla también deshidratada.

-¡Que hacía ahí arriba! – Replica Omar con una mirada de estupor y notable preocupación al observar a la muchacha inconsciente que era puesta en el asiento de atrás del jeep por parte de Eriol. –Pudo haberse matado.

-Seguro se perdería… le dije que no saliera del camino – Dice Kaho con pesar tomando el asiento del piloto y dice- No tenemos tiempo que perder: Omar, lleva al Señor Hiragizawa a la casa del jeque. Yo llevo a Tomoyo a la policlínica donde presta servicios Kinomoto.

-¿Kinomoto? ¿Sakura presta servicios en una policlínica? – Pregunta Eriol pero Kaho no le escucha pues toma el camino a toda velocidad en el jeep.

-No señor – Dice Omar atrayendo su atención y con una tenue sonrisa agrega- El hermano de la señora Sakura… se llama Touya.

* * *

><p><strong>- Continuará. <strong>

**Saluditos y saludos a todos y todas. :D Estoy super contenta pues me programe para actualizar hoy jueves y lo he logrado. Muchas gracias a Mi beta en esta historia Nodoka Chan por tratar de hacer lo posible para enviarme sus correcciones para atrás y así presentarles algo de calidad y que les sea de mucho agrado. Como pueden leer, tenemos a un Eriol muy diferente al que conocemos todas: siempre ha sido el caballero que ha tratado a la dama o su co-protagonista como objeto de interés y de romance y ahora lo tenemos con planes muy diferentes: pagarle a Daidouji con su propia moneda. La verdad que las mujeres no sabemos la capacidad que tenemos para lastimar al sexo opuesto; nuestras acciones pueden sopesar incluso años después. Aunque por supuesto Tomoyo ya no es la misma chica de años atrás y la muerte de su padre la hizo madurar. **

**Ahora bien ¿Tomoyo reconocerá a Eriol? ¿Será capaz de explicar que ocurrió en aquel entonces? ¿Cómo iniciara Eriol su confrontación o primero le hará probar de su propio remedio? **

**Ya saben que acepto sus comentarios respecto a la historia. Recibo sus impresiones muy optimistas por FB y también unos cuantos se toman su tiempo vía ffnet. Les agradezco sus palabras y también a mis correos :D se que la historia les ha gustado y saben lo bien que me hacen sentir cuando me hacen llegar sus impresiones y esta vez no es la excepción: Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos o Criticas constructivas a mis correos, vía ffnet, por Still, o Ficmania y ¿Por qué no? Tb por Facebook y Twitter. **

**Un beso a todos. **

**¡Nos leemos en la próxima entrega! **

**Crys. **


	4. Capitulo 4 Misterio Ojos Azules

"_**Extrañas Coincidencias"**_

_**Historia Inédita no 2. **_

_**Por Crystal.**_

_**Basado en los personajes de CCS by Clamp. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y solo como entretenimiento.**_

_**Capitulo 4. El misterio de ojos Azules.**_

* * *

><p>Despierta por el llanto incesante de un pequeño a la distancia. Siente cierto fresco contrario al calor abrazante que la hizo perder el conocimiento. Abre los ojos lentamente para ver en el techo un ventilador oxidado que da vueltas lentamente. Observa a su alrededor para ver si reconoce el lugar, pero no es así: ve a un lado un archivo viejo y desvencijado. A pocos pasos, un escritorio de madera y una computadora de escritorio que tiene un monitor de tubo. Es un modelo bastante viejo. Trata de incorporarse para notar que tiene una intravenosa a un lado y un tubito que viaja hasta su antebrazo. Extrañada observa a su alrededor para observar afiches de partes diferentes del cuerpo humano.<p>

Está en una camilla, no en una cama. Aquella era una sala de observación y nota los biombos que la separan un poco de la puerta de entrada la cual por cierto en aquel instante, es abierta y ve un tope de cabeza cuyos cabellos negros se encuentran peinados al descuido. Escucha unas voces hablar bien bajito y probablemente en árabe, porque no comprende nada de lo que dicen. Solo cuando uno de ellos sale a su visibilidad con una carpeta en sus manos y la estudia con atención es que reconoce a la persona, y comienza a sentir un poco de tranquilidad.

Pareciera como si presintiera que se encuentra bajo observación porque su mirada se desvía rápidamente a la camilla del lugar y la expresión de sorpresa y alivio no se hacen esperar.

-Vaya forma de venir a visitarme. – Dice por todo saludo decidiendo abrazar a la joven a su cuidado con ternura y lentitud.

-Touya – Dice ella aliviada que es un rostro familiar y al fin sabrá donde se encuentra.

El sujeto vestido con una bata de mangas cortas color blanco, camisa blanca y pantalones vaqueros se separa por un momento de ella y comienza hacer revisiones de rutina, revisar su presión, revisar la reacción de sus pupilas.

-No es necesario…estoy bien.

-Eso veo. Fuera de la deshidratación normal. – Responde el sujeto observándole desde su altura. – Debería recomendar reposo absoluto… es más, incluso pasar la noche aquí…

-¡Ay no por favor!

-Pero… - Apuntándole con el dedo – Si sigues mis indicaciones y te quedas hasta terminar la intravenosa, podrás volver a la casa del jeque.

Tomoyo sonríe afirmativamente. Luego de observarse mutuamente unos segundos ella es quien dice.- Te ves bien. Pensé que cuando no volviste a Tokio, que no volvería a verte. Y aquí estás… en Túnez.

-Debería de mantenerte aislada y encerrada por un buen par de días- Acusa Touya levantando el dedo en el rostro de Tomoyo mientras sonríe divertida: parece un "padre reprochando a sus vástagos" – No solo decides dar un paseo por el desierto, sino que también le presentas al Gaki ese a mi hermana.

-Touya… ¿Sigues molesto? Se casarán en pocos días y aun sigues enojado.

-¡Claro que debo de estar enojado! ¿Sabes lo que me ha dicho esa cabezotas! Que una vez la noticia se haga pública se irá a vivir a China con ese tipo. – Añade con una mueca de hastío.

-¿Qué esperabas? Se van a casar… se supone que ella debe de ir adonde vive su esposo… ¿No?

-No está en edad de casarse- Murmura con un encantador puchero.

Tomoyo no puede evitar soltar una carcajada (aunque la acción le da dolor)- Ouch… Touya… Ella tiene más de veinte años. No es una niña.

-Yo tengo treinta y tantos. Y no me ves corriendo a casarme y tener hijos.

-Porque amas tú vida sedentaria y soltera. Te encanta tener a las mujeres suspirando tras tuyo y sin ningún compromiso – Añade la chica de ojos azules viendo como la expresión de Touya cambia del enojo hasta el aturdimiento total.

-¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?

-¿Sabes la cantidad de chicas que veíamos llorar por ti durante los años de primaria de nosotras y preparatoria? Todas querían que te presentemos a una que otra amiga. ¡Cuantos corazones rompías! En aquel momento sabía perfectamente que la mujer que lograra atraparte, tenía que ser alguien sumamente especial.

-JA JA JA, que graciosa – Replica el hombre observándole sin una pizca de humor. – Da las gracias a Dios que Mitzuki san te encontró cuando lo hizo.

-¿Mitzuki San?

El hombre asiente.

-Pero yo... Pensaba…

-¿Si? – Pregunta Touya revisando los codos de la chica y dice.- Tienes unos raspones bien serios. Te voy a recomendar una loción de aloe y unos calmantes para el dolor. En dos o tres días manteniéndolas tapadas en el día y descubiertas a la hora de dormir, se curarán sin problemas. Incluso no creo que te dejen una marca las de las cara. Ahora bien las de los antebrazos, son otra cosa. Mantenlas cubiertas en todo momento, en especial cuando vayas a jugar al desierto – Añade a modo de broma.- Le diré a Sakura que te coloque un gps.

Tomoyo se encuentra aturdida por sus palabras que no sonríe a su broma y Touya tampoco se da cuenta de ello por estar revisando el expediente y el conteo de la intravenosa. Sin embargo, la joven llena de inquietud finalmente pregunta.-¿Mitzuki San fue la que me encontró?

-Ella te trajo inconsciente. – Cuenta Touya ahí llenando una planilla a pocos pies de la chica que aun permanece en camilla.- Y te espera. Tuvimos que darle un té porque pensamos que se desmayaría de la preocupación.

-¿En serio? – Pregunta Tomoyo observando a sus piernas. Pero no preguntaba de la condición de nervios de Mitzuki-San, sino el hecho que por un instante tuvo la impresión que Kaho no fue la persona que la encontró en el desierto.

Recuerda cuando subió a aquella montaña de arena buscando con su mirada la dirección a tomar para el campamento: admite que fue muy caprichosa al pensar que podía en verdad guiarse sola por el desierto. Fue una acción estúpida que casi le cuesta la vida.

Y ahora… ¿En serio Kaho la había encontrado?

Recordaba como se deslizó por la pendiente de arena y recuerda la sensación de quemazón de la arena en su piel.

Y después que dejó de dar vueltas, vio unos profundos y sorprendidos ojos marinos que le devolvían la mirada.

Y el aroma a colonia masculina.

¿Lo había imaginado todo?

¡Imposible!

-¿Estás seguro…- Atrayendo la mirada oscura del sujeto – Es decir… - Viéndose algo inquieta - … Que Mitzuki San fue la que me ayudó?

Levanta las cejas perspicazmente antes de responderle y finalmente cuando lo hace dice- Solo digo lo que se: Mitzuki San te trajo inconsciente, con todos esos raspones en tus codos y tus mejillas. Te he curado y ahora descansa hasta que se termine la intravenosa. – señalando el contenedor que cuelga a un lado de la camilla. – Vendré a verte en un rato… - Ahí saliendo de la habitación y dejando a la joven en un extraño sentimiento de confusión.

* * *

><p>Ya al caer la tarde y acompañada de Mitzuki quien conduce el jeep, Tomoyo se dirige a la casa del jeque. –Lo juro: Si te hubiera pasado algo mas grave los Kinomotos me matan. – Murmura entre dientes- No se que estaba pensando cuando permití que salieras a buscar el campamento.<p>

Tomoyo permanece pensativa y en silencio, sujetando sus codos los cuales se encuentran vendados con sumo cuidado. Los calmantes que Touya le proporcionara, le mantenían con poco dolor de cuerpo pero no sabia que podía ocurrir mas tarde cuando el efecto pasara.

-¿Crees que te quedarán marcas? – Pregunta Kaho atrayendo sus pensamientos. Ella observa de reojo los codos vendados.

-No lo se. Touya me ha dicho que las de la cara no… desaparecerán en un par de días. – Negando con su rostro.- Creo que poco importa ahora mismo ¿No? Al menos estoy viva.

-¡Vaya! Siempre hemos tenido accidentes menores en las excavaciones y es normal que tengamos una que otra cicatriz.

-Touya me ha recomendado un remedio en base a aloe. Incluso me lo ha obsequiado.

-Es muy considerado de su parte- Afirma Kaho. –Hace un trabajo estupendo en la policlínica.

-No lo vi anoche en la casa del Jeque.

-No vive cerca del campamento y tampoco en la casa del jeque para aparecer allí cuando quiere. Cuando cae la noche los guardias del jeque no se fían de los visitantes fuera de las horas del día. Encuentran a algún desconocido en la propiedad y tiene sus días (o mas bien, sus minutos), contados.

-¿Bromeas? ¿Son tan estrictos?

-Al menos por sus últimos descendientes. Hay tribus iguales a las del jeque que envidian su buena suerte y harían lo que fuera por incluso secuestrar a uno de sus parientes para pedir rescate.

-¿En serio?

-Hay clanes que se dedican a eso. Si. Se secuestran unos con otros a cambio de oro. Tienes que tener mucho cuidado cuando pasees también por la ciudad y el mercado… hay mucho contrabando. Buscan a turistas ingenuos a los cuales venderles incluso objetos valiosos y arqueológicos pero también mucha mercadería de mala calidad. –Entonces la observa bostezar y dice- Debes de estar muy cansada.

-Mas bien, creo que son los calmantes que me diera Touya. Tengo un poco de sueño.

-Bueno Sakura seguro ya está en la casa del Jeque y debe de estar mortificada… - Ahí observando a la entrada de la casa. – Ahí esta…

Tomoyo observa adelante donde puede divisar a su amiga quien avanza por delante de Amid y su hermana Fátima, quienes también han salido de la casa. Rápidamente se mueve hasta el vehículo que aun no se detiene por completo y dice. – Cuando Omar me ha contado lo que ha pasado… ¡Creí que me moría!

-Estoy bien Sakura – Responde su amiga dándole unas suaves palmaditas por encima de su abrazo. – Solo fue un accidente.

-¿Cómo te sientes Tomoyo? –Pregunta Amid con preocupación y a su lado Fátima observa sus codos vendados.

-Por lo pronto cansada- Admite ella no evitando bostezar y disculparse. – Lo siento. Lo que me ha dado Touya ha sido muy fuerte…

-Vamos, te llevaremos a tu habitación, Sarah te preparara un baño e irás directo a la cama… olvida la cena de esta noche con el amigo de Shaoran.

-Es cierto… llegaba hoy – Admite Tomoyo despidiéndose de Kaho quien se queda conversando con Amid.. Es ayudada por Sakura de un lado y Fátima del otro que se mantiene callada No vuelve su mirada detrás cuando añade -Creo que casi la mato del susto… ¡Pobre mujer!

-Fue poco lo que ha sentido en el día de hoy. Cuando Omar nos contó lo que había ocurrido, quisimos morirnos… a mi padre le bajó el azúcar de solo pensar que tendría que explicarle a Sonomi.

-¿Omar? ¿Cómo se ha enterado?

-¿No lo sabes? Omar llegó hasta ustedes una vez auxilió a Kaho con el problema del radiador sobrecalentado… - viéndola bostezar. – Dios estáis hecha un desastre. Tu madre no creería en el estado que te encuentras. – Viendo incluso que todavía tiene un poco de arena en el pelo- Creo que te hará bien un baño de pies a cabezas…

-Creo que tienes razón. Estoy hecha un calamidad- Admite la chica de ojos azules observándole avergonzada. – A propósito Sakura: No he podido hablar con mamá… Quería hacerlo desde el campamento… ¿Crees que será posible?

-Creo que Amid tiene una computadora en su despacho con Internet. Pero se lo pedirás en la mañana y antes que nos marchemos al campamento. No planeo quitarte mis ojos de encima Tomoyo… ¿Cómo fue que terminaste sobre la montaña de arena?

-No… no se decirte- Dudando contarle sobre su alucinación con el sujeto de profundos ojos azules… porque luego de pensarlo y bastante, no tenia dudas que se tratara de un hombre. –Creo que me distraje en mis pensamientos y termine saliéndome del camino. Cuando volví a retomarlo, ya estaba en el camino pero sobre aquella enorme montaña de arena.

-Suerte que todo lo que tienes son raspones Tomoyo. He sabido de personas que han sido mordidas por criaturas del desierto y no sobreviven.

-O al menos, si viven jamás vuelven a ser las mismas- Opina Fátima quien se había mantenido callada todo aquel tiempo. – No sabes la suerte que tienes- dice la amable chica.

"Si, muy suertuda" Replica ella por sus adentros. "_Pero… ¿Quién es él? ¿El hombre que me encontró…? ¿En serio será producto de mi imaginación?"_

Al arribar al segundo piso un sujeto de profunda mirada azulada observa con firmeza y semi escondido desde una de las columnas cerca de su habitación. Había pasado parte del día durmiendo y ahora, cuando se dispone a recorrer calmadamente la casa por lo menos hasta la hora de la cena, ha visto llegar a Tomoyo Daidouji.

"_Al menos camina"_ refiere Eriol viendo como Fátima y Sakura la ayudan caminar hasta que ingresan a una habitación y cierran la puerta tras ellas. La imagen de Tomoyo cayendo de aquella montaña de arena, estuvo presente en su mente hasta que cayó profundamente dormido.

Pero lo único que la ducha pareciera no haber borrado de su mente, fue el aroma de su perfume apenas perceptible.

Y la imagen de aquella intensa mirada azul violáceo cuando separó sus parpados. Aquellos ojos que le analizaban sorprendidas y luego con aquel brillo que recuerda de años atrás.

Y con los recuerdos del pasado, vuelve la indignación a dominar su presente y sus pensamientos.

"_No, Eriol. Que la hayas tenido en tus brazos en esta ocasión fue una mala pasada del destino… tienes que demostrarle… tienes que demostrarte a ti mismo que estas listo para pagar su desplante con la misma moneda. Porque tal vez seamos adultos, y tal vez fue mucho años atrás… pero lo cierto que lo que hizo, no estuvo bien y le demostraras que no todo en la vida se consigue con un rostro bonito"_

* * *

><p>-Me alegra que te encuentres bien – Dice nuevamente Sakura mas tarde viendo a su amiga sumergida en la enorme bañera de la habitación que se encuentra incluso con pétalos de rosa. Ya Fátima se había retirado al igual y Sarah se encuentra en la otra habitación preparando su ropa de aquella noche. – No sabes el susto que nos has dado a todos…<p>

-Ya estoy bien, solo que un poco acalorada.

-El sol del desierto puede hacer eso en ti. Creo que incluso estás un poco bronceada… - Señalando el tabique de su nariz. – Es un alivio que solo podamos contar entre tus síntomas, la deshidratación… y los raspones que tienes, será lo único que te quede de esta experiencia. Pero si volverás a casa con un lindo bronceado del desierto… deberás ponerte un bloqueador mas fuerte…

-Hablando de volver a casa… ¿Acaso Touya no tiene planeado volver a Japón?

Sakura medita por unos segundos y responde – Lo dudo mucho. Touya, al igual que nosotros, ha encontrado una sensación de "hogar" aquí, ayudando a los necesitados. Incluso ha conseguido que el jeque aporte bastante a ese pequeño hospital que con otros médicos de buena voluntad mantienen. Las personas de esta zona, no tienen posibilidades de enviar a los enfermos a la capital o a los pocos hospitales del estado que hay. En un principio, era increíble… Touya si vino aquí fue a visitarnos y cuando el tiempo se agotaba para volver a Tokio, nos anunciaba que se queda en Túnez.

-¿A poco será culpa de alguna mujer?

-Las mujeres de aquí no se vinculan con extranjeros… les tienen prohibido y los matrimonios en su mayoría son arreglados. Tienen mucha influencia de la cultura islámica. Mira por ejemplo Fátima y Amid. Fátima ha estudiado porque su padre y madre así lo han decidido, pero tienen esperanza de que ella y Amid se casen, para preservar la fortuna en la familia. Las mujeres de la casa no se relacionan tan abiertamente con los hombres y tampoco comparten la mesa con el Jeque y los invitados. – Sonríe Sakura- Mira anoche: El jeque no estaba pero si Fátima, Amid y su madre. Y eso es porque estaba papá presente.

-¿A poco son tan estrictos?

-Ellos no son tan estrictos como cien años atrás. Se puede decir que han avanzado un poco – Tomando un peine a pocos pasos y desenredando la cabellera mojada de su amiga que aún se encuentra en el interior de la bañera.- Por el otro lado, los médicos que laboran en la clínica que son japoneses son dos solamente y uno de ellos es Touya. El resto son enfermeras locales. Así que dudo mucho que sea por una chica… no Tomoyo, Touya tuvo un cambio de espíritu al venir aquí. Son del tipo de persona que sin tener más que un pan, lo parten a la mitad y se lo ofrecen a los invitados. Los que trabajan en la excavación son personas amables y gentiles… las mujeres a veces llegan al lugar cargando cestas de comida y bebida y terminamos teniendo fiestas alrededor de la fogata. Esta ciudad es mágica. Este país es sorprendente.

-Cuando me hablaste de este lugar, pensé que estaría pasando las noches también en el campamento.

-Así lo pensaba yo también, pero papá pensó que Sonomi le daría un infarto si se enteraba que su hija dormiría en casas de campaña.

-Creo que lo que mas le ha molestado a mamá es el hecho que los medios dicen que me caso con Shaoran Li. Lo de dormir en tiendas de campaña en el medio del desierto, ocupa un último lugar en la lista de prioridades.

-Debí de decirte que le contarás a Sonomi la verdad Tomoyo. – Replica la joven de ojos verdes apenada – Creo que te he traído problemas con ella.

-No te preocupes por eso. Para cuando vuelva a Tokio, seguro la noticia de tu boda con Shaoran será ya de dominio público y solo tendré que disculparme con ella por nunca haberle aclarado la verdad.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ella no aprueba a Shaoran?

-No para mi – Sonríe su amiga con simpatía jugando entre sus dedos con uno de los pétalos que se le ha pegado en el torso. – No cree que sea conveniente para una "Daidouji"

-Eres la única Daidouji.

-Exacto. Teme que si me casara con Shaoran, tendría que ir a vivir a China… alejarme de ella.

-¿Aun Sonomí no supera esto, Tomoyo?

-Parece que no. Incluso me la puso bien difícil para poder venir aquí. Incluso le dije que viniera conmigo… así no habría secretos para ella. Se enteraría de todo… ¿No?

-Y no ha aceptado.

Tomoyo niega con una cabezadita. – Por lo que parece, en la mente de Sonomi Daidouji no cabe la posibilidad que su única hija piense casarse e irse a vivir fuera de Tokio- Hundiéndose un instante en el agua fresca y sonriéndole tenuemente a su amiga- ¿Te imaginas que llegue a enamorarme de este lugar como ustedes y decida no volver a Tokio?

-¡No le harías eso a Sonomi!

Sonriendo divertida añade- Me conoces bien… no. No le haría eso a mamá. Pero si quiero conocer este lugar… al menos pasar una noche en el campamento Sakura… - Sonriendo tenuemente.- tú no pasas todas las noches aquí ¿Cierto?

-Para nada…

-¡Vamos Sakura! Toda la experiencia que tienes tú aquí en Túnez… es mi condición – Arrancando una carcajada de su amiga.

-Bueno, lo haremos así. Tal vez cuando llegue Shaoran y podamos ir con Eriol…

-¿Ya viste al amigo de Shaoran?

-Si. Estuvo en el campamento con Omar.

Con una expresión de completa desilusión añade con dramatismo - ¡Incluso conoce el campamento primero que yo! No es justo.

-¡Anda! Vamos… mañana si te sientes bien, iras al campamento. Encargarle a Mitzuki venga por ti temprano.

-Ella también duerme allí…

-No. Ella toma el jeep y se va a un departamento que tiene cerca de la ciudad. A pocas cuadras de la Clínica Rural donde Touya sirve.

-¿En serio?

-No le gusta mucho la vida en el campamento. Tomando en cuenta que yo duermo con Papá, no se veía seguro que ella y yo durmiéramos solas en una tienda. Y tomando en cuenta que no es pariente de nosotros, tampoco se ve correcto en los ojos de los lugareños.

-No me dijiste que el lugar era tan peligroso.

-No es tan peligroso… bueno excepto por los saqueadores pero no son de aquí. Son en su mayoría, extranjeros. No respetan las costumbres del oriente con respecto a los muertos, la santidad de lo antiguo o en el respeto a las mujeres… no dudan en atacar a una mujer. Pero tampoco se veía correcto que ella durmiera en una tienda sola o conmigo y papá… así que gestionó una habitación encima de un salón de te. Ella es muy feliz con su independencia y dice que no se ve volviendo a Tokio muy pronto tampoco.

-Vaya… todos han quedado enamorados de este lugar… excepto tú… tu vas a vivir a Hong Kong con Li.

Sonrojándose le responde – Lo se… yo también me lo encontraba increíble. Incluso sabes que un tiempo atrás, la vida de una relación o el matrimonio, era lo último en mis planes… - sonriendo sutilmente – pero ahora…

-Ahora no puedes vivir sin él…

-Lo que pueden hacer un par de ojos intensos y expresivos… eso es lo que mas me atrajo de Shaoran…

-¿En serio?

-Así es.

-Pensé que había sido lo que describiste una vez como "Trasero de acero" – Logrando que su amiga soltase una carcajada.- Incluso creo que recuerdo que dijiste que su trasero te recordaba la obra "El David" de Miguel ángel.

-¡Por Dios Tomoyo!

-¡Es la vedad! Lo dijiste una vez.

-Bueno, puede ser que lo haya dicho. ¡Pero promete que no revelarás esto a Shaoran! Me moriría de la pena…

-No te aseguro nada Sakura – Dice Tomoyo de manera traviesa. – Puede que lo olvide solo con la pijamada en el campamento… a la luz de la fogata…

-Hecho. Pero no puedo creer que haya dicho eso.

-¿Puede ser? Recuerdo que estábamos en mi casa, en una reunión que hice aquel día alrededor de la piscina y estábamos en bañadores… Li estaba en traje de baño.

-¡Basta Tomoyo! – dice Sakura ya totalmente sonrojada. – De acuerdo… digamos que lo dije… y tienes razón… pude haberlo dicho.

Tomoyo se ríe y su amiga le acompaña. Luego de reírse hasta más no poder Sakura dice.- Espero poder verte en esta misma situación: Enamorada de alguien especial.

-Bueno no será muy pronto. No tengo a nadie ahora mismo en perspectiva.

-Bueno, el destino tiene formas de jugar con nosotros. – Dudando un instante- hablando de las cualidades físicas: ¿Qué opinas de tú anfitrión?

-¿Quién?

-Amid por supuesto. Cuando llegué aquí y supo lo que había ocurrido estaba muy preocupado. Has ocasionado una buena impresión en él. – Dice con una mirada significativa sobre los ojos azules de su amiga.

-¿Eh…? ¿Qué dices Sakura?

-Que le agradas… mucho.

-¿Desde cuando eres mas perceptiva que yo? – Replica atónita y no pudiendo evitar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas mientras su amiga sonríe pícaramente. – Vamos Sakura: no estés inventando cosas.

-No estoy inventando nada. – Replica su amiga de ojos verdes mojando su rostro con el agua de flores de la tina.- Es verdad… Amid parece muy interesado en ti.

-¿Crees que necesito un novio?

-Solo quiero verte tan feliz como estoy yo.

-¿Aun cuando Shaoran y tú están separados? Es decir, la distancia.

-Creo que la distancia afianza lo que sentimos el uno por el otro. Nos comunicamos por correo electrónico y a veces cuando la señal es buena, tenemos video conferencias… y sabemos que una vez nos casemos, nada y nadie nos separará.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura que Shaoran es el indicado?

-Tú estabas más segura que yo de ello. – Responde Sakura observándole interrogante. - ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada. No me pasa nada… creo que es lo agotada que estoy. La aventura de hoy fue muy intensa.

-Si, ¿Quién lo diria? La que era un magneto para los desastres en nuestra infancia era yo. Pareciera que cambiamos de lugar- Dice Sakura incorporándose.- Bueno te dejo descansar. Pide a Sarah que te suban la cena esta noche y comerás tranquila. Ya mañana vendrá Mitzuki por ti para llevarte al campamento… - Dice su amiga.- Buenas noches…

-Buenas noches Sakura – Se despide Tomoyo procurando una vez su amiga se retira salir de la tina y envolver su figura en una toalla.

¡Vaya que había sido un día de aventuras como dice la menor de los Kinomoto! ¡Nunca le había pasado algo como aquello! Y tiene suerte de estar viva…

-Esos ojos…- Murmura mientras se seca el pelo con otra toalla. Sus pensamientos van a sus recuerdos borrosos de cuando finalmente dejó de rodar por la arena caliente y cayó en algo suave. Aquellos ojos azules. Cerró sus ojos un instante, capturado por sus sentidos la intensidad de su mirada índigo… estaba segura que los ojos de quien la auxilió eran azules.- No estoy segura que haya sido Miztuki…- sacudiendo su cabeza y añade- ¿Y si fue un producto de mi imaginación? ¿En realidad existe ese hombre…? – Suspira. – Esos ojos…

Despierta de sus pensamientos tormentosos y sus vagos recuerdos cuando Sarah ingresa al cuarto de baño y en un inglés tosco, le dice que ya puede ir a vestirse y que le tiene algo de comer. Tomoyo asiente, agradeciendo la gentileza de la mujer que usa velo.

* * *

><p>-¡Sakura! – dice una voz desde el descanso del primer piso mientras la mujer termina de descender las escaleras.<p>

-Hola Hiragizawa-San.

-Te dije que me llamaras Eriol… - Dice el sujeto con una encantadora sonrisa esperándole hasta que termina de bajar las escaleras- Después de todo, seremos primos… lejanos pero primos al fin y al cabo. ¿Cómo está tu amiga?

-Se encuentra mejor. La dejé justo cuando Sarah le colocaba algo de cenar a disposición.

-Espero que su accidente no haya sido grave.

-Nada de gravedad por suerte. Solo unos raspones aquí y allá. – Refiere la ojiverde caminando hasta el centro del patio interior y tomando asiento: Eriol así mismo lo hace. – Mañana estará como nueva.

-Eso espero. No podemos ensombrecer el evento con una muerte.

-¡Eso no! No se que haría si algo le pasara a Tomoyo-Chan.

-Me sorprende que ustedes sean amigas…- Refiere Eriol atrayendo una mirada inquisidora departe de la chica de ojos verdes y sonríe con amabilidad.- Es decir, tú en Túnez… ella en Tokio.

-No siempre fue así. Éramos inseparables desde pequeñas. Y Tomoyo es una buena persona. Muy gentil y cordial. Se gana a todos con solo conocerla por unos minutos.

-¿Es eso cierto? – Replica el sujeto con un tono de voz incrédulo. – Bueno, creo que tendremos tiempo de conocernos entonces…

Sakura sonríe y en ese momento Amid se aproxima a ellos diciéndoles.- Sakura… ¿Cómo está Tomoyo?

Amid ya había conocido a Eriol mas temprano aquel día, incluso antes de enterarse del accidente de la joven Daidouji, así que las presentaciones no eran necesarias.

-Está bien, pero lamento mucho no poder quedarme esta noche a cenar Amid. Tengo que volver al campamento.

-¿En serio? – Pregunta Eriol sorprendido.

-Salí tan de repente que he dejado muchas cosas sin completar. Me iba a quedar si lo de Tomoyo era mas serio, pero ella solo necesita descansar.

-Es una lástima – Dice Amid con un acento especial que provoca que Eriol le observara suspicazmente. –Fátima y yo contábamos con tenerlas a ambas en la cena.

-Lo siento Amid. Pero tengo que ir con papá y contarle como está Tomoyo. No quiero que se me adelante y le diga algo a Sonomi. Se puede atrever a tomar el primer avión y llevarla con ella.

Amid asiente comprensivo y observando al otro invitado dice.- Espero que si me permitas el honor de acompañarme a mi y a mi padre y al bisabuelo a cenar- Sonríe con cortesía. – Fátima no puede estar con nosotros dado que Sakura y su amiga no pueden acompañarnos.

-Será un placer- Dice Eriol agradecido de la invitación y añade volteándose a Sakura.- Por cierto… - Extrayendo algo de su bolsillo.- Shaoran me alcanzó en el aeropuerto para entregarme esto – Mostrándole una caja cuadrada mediana con un listón verde que lo sella.- Creo que es para ti.

-¿Para mi? ¿Shaoran envió algo contigo?

Encogiéndose de hombros añade con una sonrisa pícara. – Nada es suficiente para su bella prometida. Tienes una suerte de casarte con uno de los hombres más poderosos del oriente Sakura.

-¡Gracias por traerlo! No lo esperaba – Dice con cortesía y una tenue sonrisa la chica. – Aunque nada me hará mas feliz que cuando Shaoran y yo estemos finalmente juntos.

Eriol asiente comprendiendo sus palabras: Sakura desde que finalmente se vieron cara a cara en el campamento, pudo constatar las palabras de su mejor amigo y pariente distante que es tal cual la describieron; Sakura pudo ganar con facilidad su agrado apenas con minutos de tratar con ella. Aunque claro, no pudo hablar bastante y como debía ser, porque fue informada casi de inmediato del incidente de su amiga y salió sin perder mucho tiempo a la casa que se encuentran en estos momentos, y se ha quedado todo ese tiempo, hasta poder constatar que su amiga se encuentra a salvo tal como le aseguró Omar que solo la vio inconsciente y con algunos raspones.

Sakura Kinomoto era una persona leal, considerada, humilde y sencilla por lo que pudo darse cuenta.

Su amigo tenía toda la suerte del mundo de haber elegido como prometida y futura esposa a una chica como ella.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Hong Kong, China. <strong>_

La mujer de cabellos negros, rostro pálido y finas facciones podría engañar a cualquiera, de solo pensarse que tiene cinco hijos ya adultos y ha sabido criarles con cualidades como la integridad, responsabilidad, diligencia y seriedad y aun conserva rasgos jóvenes que le hacen lucir atractiva e imponente ante los demás.

Para el resto de la sociedad Yelan Li, había cumplido su deber como madre y mentora.

Sin embargo, Yelan Li en estos momentos no era feliz.

Los reportes provenientes de Japón no eran para nada optimistas. Su único hijo varón no contesta sus llamadas y por supuesto, sus planes de boda con Daidouji Tomoyo, una mujer de posición acomodada y ventajosa era algo para celebrar en el mundo del oriente.

Yelan Li no sonríe. Observa los reportes y páginas principales de los diarios serios y sensacionalistas colocándolos uno sobre los otros: todos los Diarios del oriente indicaban lo mismo y la participación de su hijo en las principales noticias no era algo para alegrarse.

El compromiso de un magnate de un país con otro directivo corporativo de otra nación, no era motivo de celebración.

En el mundo de los ricos, así como en el mundo de los menos privilegiados (Sí así pudiéramos definirles), había reglas.

Y su hijo Xiao Lang tanto como esa chica Daidouji, habían rotos todas y cada una de ellas.

Un magnate corporativo de China no podía casarse con una heredera corporativa del Japón.

Sus vidas son totalmente cargadas de responsabilidades y exigencias. Sus vidas, serían paralelas y al mismo tiempo distanciadas.

El matrimonio estaba destinado al fracaso.

Nunca funcionaría.

La muchacha es bonita. Sin un solo escándalo social en su haber y no había estado casada. Pudiera aceptar un desliz romántico con ella, que ellos fueran amantes activos incluso se pasaría por alto en el siglo veintiuno.

¿Pero casarse? Estaba fuera de toda lógica.

-¿Mandó a llamar Señora? – Dice un hombre delante de ella hablándole con humildad.

-Si, prepara mi jet privado – Replica ella con un tono de voz que no da espacio a réplica. – Viajaré a Tokio mañana temprano. Y que esto quede solo entre nosotros. Le diré al capitán mi destino cuando arribe al aeropuerto.

-¿Señora? –Pregunta aturdido por su decisión. ¿Yelan Li saldría del país? ¿Sin decirle a nadie? ¿Ni a sus hijos o a su sobrina?

Asintió en silencio sin esperar respuesta de parte de su señora: esperar una explicación de Yelan Li era tan imposible como que se sacara la lotería sin jugar en ella. Y así en silencio, se retira de la habitación dejando a la mujer sumida en sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p><strong>- Continuará. <strong>

**Comentarios de la autora: UF Me ha costado trabajo actualizar esta semana. Pensaba que lo podría haber hecho el miércoles pasado, pero la verdad la carga de responsabilidades en mi trabajo se han multiplicado de tal forma que escribir solo lo estoy pudiendo hacer una o dos horas en la noche, y eso es donde el sueño no me vence. Gracias a Nodoka Chan quien ha tenido la amabilidad de servirme de beta en esta historia y gracias a todos ustedes por comprender mis inconvenientes para publicar y aun así, siguen esperando mis entregas ¡Son lo máximo! Como pudieron darse cuenta la pobre Tomoyo cree que su encuentro con Eriol en el desierto fue un producto de su imaginación… ¿Acaso descubrirá la verdad cuando se vean al día siguiente? ¿Qué pasara entonces? ¿Seguirá el rencoroso sujeto aun empecinado en hacerle pagar a Daidouji su desplante? ¿Qué pasara con Yelan Li? ¿Acaso desafiara a su hijo en Japón? ¡Solo falta esperar la próxima actualización! **

**Ya saben que comentarios, dudas, Tomatazos… a Eri kun o uno parecido – tantas admiradoras que tiene y ya me estoy preocupando ^^' Soy bastante celosa :P – a mis correos. **

**¡Hasta el próximo Capitulo!**

**Crys. **


	5. Capitulo 5 Apariencias y Recuerdos

"_**Extrañas Coincidencias"**_

_**Historia Inédita no 2. **_

_**Por Crystal.**_

_**Basado en los personajes de CCS by Clamp. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y solo como entretenimiento.**_

_**Capitulo 5. Apariencias y recuerdos.**_

* * *

><p>Tomoyo descanso muy bien aquella noche a consecuencia de los analgésicos y por supuesto a su aventura del día anterior. Tampoco tuvo pesadillas. Al despertar se dio un buen baño y decidió que era hora de bajar para explorar un poco mas la residencia del Jeque y bisabuelo de Amid.<p>

Una vez se coloca unos pantalones largos holgados y una camisilla sale de su habitación caminando con lentitud por los pasillos mientras escucha canticos de niños a la distancia. Una vez da con el origen del aquel sonido, sonríe al ver a un grupo de pequeños todos en filas y sentados delante de Amid con quien conversan en un idioma desconocido para ella. El sujeto aplaude y ellos cantan incesantemente llenando la casa de la algarabía de los pequeños.

Amid se sorprende al verle y se incorpora a lo que los pequeños callan de repente observando en silencio a la desconocida entre ellos.

-Me alegra verle repuesta.

-Gracias. Estoy un poco adolorida – mostrando los codos que tienen unas banditas anchas que Touya procuro darle para que ella misma se las cubriera una vez usara el ungüento de aloe. – Pero es poco para lo que pudo haber pasado. – Observa a su alrededor la cara de los pequeños y pregunta -¿Parientes?

-Sobrinos, primos, creo que ya perdí la cuenta. – Afirma el sujeto- Muchos de ellos, sus padres los han dejado con las nanas aquí mientras hacen sus viajes de negocios. – Explica el hombre – Una de las pocas zonas sin conflictos bélicos es aquí y sienten que los pequeños pueden estar a salvo.

-¿Por eso es que tienen tanta seguridad? – Pregunta ella atrayendo su atención. – Es Decir, Mitzuki-san, me ha comentado que parte de la existencia de la seguridad en toda la propiedad es para protegerlos de secuestros… ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Podrían secuestrarlos?

-Efectivamente – Admite el hombre sonando un poco apesadumbrado por ello. –Muchos de estos pequeños no conocerán la ciudad y tampoco las excavaciones. Cada uno de ellos es un potencial heredero a la fortuna familiar y hay hombres que se dedican a secuestrar a los herederos para pedir rescate. No nos podemos confiar.

-¿Eso incluye a Fátima?

-Y hasta a mí. Lo peor en el caso de Fátima que si es secuestrada y por algún error de cálculo termina mancillada, puede terminar siendo desterrada de la familia…

-¿En serio? – Pregunta la chica de ojos azules sorprendida por su revelación.

-Yo la protegería… pero no tendría sentido buscarle una unión con el hombre a quien ha sido prometida… nadie la querrá. La única alternativa seria casarse con su captor. Y este tendría acceso a la fortuna familiar – dice con un tono de voz que preocupa a Tomoyo. – No nos podemos descuidar.

-Es una verdadera pena. – Habla Daidouji con cierto pesar por los pequeños y Fátima. – Vivir con miedo en tu propio país… esas cosas no deberían ocurrir. Ellos deberían tener derecho y oportunidad a salir, pasear y conocer.

Amid se le queda observando embelesado ante sus palabras y su expresión de ternura dirigida a los pequeños. Se incorpora hasta darle alcance y dice con cierta reserva.- Usted no puede decir muchas cosas… he investigado en internet… Daidouji es un nombre muy reconocido en las economías asiáticas… en especial los últimos días – con un brillo divertido en su mirada.

-¡Oh No! ¿Ya se ha enterado! – Llevando las manos a sus mejillas y viéndose abochornada ocasionando una risa departe del sujeto.

-Oh si. Fue divertido leer todo aquello. – Refiere el hombre ante las noticas que esta mujer estaba comprometida con Xiao Lang Li y no Sakura Kinomoto como ha quedado claro por la misma mujer y su padre. – Vaya enredo que han ocasionado en Japón.

-Lo hago por Sakura y por Li. No tendrían paz.

-No se como pretende salir de Japón ante estas circunstancias.- Replica el sujeto hablando del chino.- Son la comidilla de los medios impresos y digitales.

-Algo se le ocurrirá a Li. No por eso es un perspicaz hombre de negocios. – Dice Tomoyo hábilmente – Ya lo ha hecho con anterioridad.

-ES un honor que una mujer hermosa como usted, tenga la mejor de las opiniones… Li es motivo de envidia. Se casa con una mujer ejemplar y hermosa y tiene otra bajo su admiración.

Tomoyo se sonroja tenuemente ante sus palabras y nota el brillo de su mirada.

La mirada del hombre permanece firme en sus ojos azules cuando algo llama su atención del otro lado del pasillo. Sonriendo desvía su mirada totalmente para alivio de Tomoyo quien sentía la respiración entrecortada por la exhaustiva mirada del sujeto - ¡Ah! Al fin… ¡Supongo que ya se conocen! – Tomoyo se voltea al hombre que se aproxima por el pasillo con un porte alto y seguro de si mismo. Sus cabellos cortos y al descuido, son tan oscuros como la media noche aunque su rostro pálido y unos profundos e intensos ojos marinos escondidos tras unas gafas recetadas.

-No… no le conozco – Dice la muchacha de cabellos bucleados y haciendo un cortés gesto con su cabeza.- Daidouji Tomoyo… supondré que es el amigo de Li-kun ¿Hiragizawa? – Pregunta ella con una gentil sonrisa.

La mirada de Eriol fue algo fría con la joven mientras,su sonrisa fue algo burlona al saludar a la mujer de ojos amatistas aunque no tuvo reparos de tomar la mano femenina entre las suyas y darle un beso en el dorso de la misma.

-Daidouji: Al fin nos encontramos…- "_Nuevamente_" esto fue mas para si mismo.

La joven no sabe que deducir de aquel saludo tan lleno de puya y al mismo tiempo la forma que aquel hombre le observa, la saca de concentración.

Y tan rápido como se llevó su mano a su boca para colocar un beso, así mismo la suelta y dice con expresión cortés al anfitrión.- ¿Amid? Me comentaste que tienes unos preciosos corceles… ¿Podemos verlos ahora?

-Cla…claro – dice Amid aturdido por el saludo entre Eriol y la mujer de ojos azules.- ¿Tomoyo? ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?

-No creo que el lugar apropiado para una señorita como ella, sea entre caballos, jinetes y muchachos de establos…- Replica Eriol por ella y la muchacha observa su rostro con una expresión satírica. – Una mujer que huele a flores no querrá luego tener aroma a sudor de caballo.

Tomoyo frunce su ceño mientras Amid se despide con gentileza de la chica de ojos azules y se marcha acompañado de Hiragizawa quien observa con una expresión de ironía en sus ojos y una sonrisa burlona dirigida a ella. Ambos hombres se retiran dejándola atrás.

Tomoyo aturdida los observa marcharse mientras conversan con camarería mientras trata de analizar las palabras del hombre. ¿Por qué habría dicho eso? ¿Por qué ella no lo contradijo?

-¡Tomoyo! – Pregunta Fátima observándole pensativa a mitad del pasillo de la casa. - ¿Ocurre algo malo? ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me siento mejor gracias…- pensando un instante en la forma de hablar y expresión del varón de ojos azules. Luego decide olvidar eso para decirle a la chica.- ¿Fátima? Sakura me explicó que tú primo tiene un computador con conexión a internet. Me gustaría comunicarme con mi madre. Ya está seguro en la computadora de su oficina.

-¡Ah si, Está en su despacho! – Explica la chica señalando por donde deben de tomar y aclara- Te voy a acompañar. Solo yo además del bisabuelo tenemos acceso al despacho privado de Amid.

-Si es así, no deberíamos ir- Dice Tomoyo deteniendo su avance por el pasillo. Fátima le sonríe con gentileza. – Es decir, si es prohibido.

-No que es prohibido. Solo que Amid maneja mucho de los negocios de la familia de ahí y son cosas muy confidenciales. Discute de negocios con el bisabuelo y yo puedo usar la computadora también. – Tomando su mano y avanzando por las escaleras. –Está en el primer piso.

Algo que Tomoyo siente en su persona le hace preguntarle.- ¿Ya conociste al amigo de Li?

-¿Al japonés? No… ¡bueno! Cuando llegó ayer pero no podía hablarle directamente. Se habría visto muy malo de mi parte. y Amid no nos presentó. Tampoco cené con él porque no había otra mujer en la mesa. Mi bisabuelo es bien estricto con esas cosas.

-¿Es posible entonces que no compartamos con él? ¿O con Li? ¿Con tú primo?

-Al menos que sea la boda de Sakura y Li no lo creo. Y si van juntos al campamento si. Allá en las excavaciones es algo común ver hombres con mujeres y todos ustedes son extranjeros. Aquí en la casa, nos regimos por las reglas y estas dicen que hombres y mujeres que no son parientes, no pueden convivir juntos al menos que sean marido o mujer. – Encogiéndose de hombros. – Imagínate que en el colegio que estuve, era solo de chicas. ¡Pero al menos no tuve que estudiar en casa!

Tomoyo sonríe y delante de una puerta que tiene dos hombres vestidos en pantalones negros de múltiples bolsillos, chalecos antibalas y gorras quienes les observan arribar a la oficina, se mueven de la puerta procurando abrir el despacho y darles paso. Tomoyo ingresa observando un ambiente muy limpio y decorado con estilo occidental que no tiene nada que envidiarle a las cómodas oficinas en la Corporación Daidouji.

-Es impresionante… me imaginaba otra cosa – observando el mobiliario contemporáneo: sillas y sillones en piel. Escritorios en madera de tono oscuro y prácticos. Archivos empotrados. Dos computadoras modernas y un enorme librero que cubre la pared opuesta de extremo a extremo.

No hay ventanas. Tomoyo observa sorprendida como los ventiladores se agitan por debajo de dos salidas de aire acondicionado central.

-Amid pasa parte del día aquí. Y no tiene ventanas externas para que no sea victima fácil de un atentado – Habla Fátima encendiendo uno de los ordenadores y ofreciéndole una de las sillas a la chica de ojos azules.

-¿A ti no te da miedo?

-No. –Lo piensa un instante- No puedo salir muy seguido de aquí al menos que sea acompañada de Amid o de mi madre. – Dice ella suspirando.- Y pude salir unas dos veces a las excavaciones con ayuda de Sakura y la protección de Amid. Mi bisabuelo o mi padre no se enteraron.

Observa que las instrucciones, la barra de herramientas e idioma son totalmente diferentes y con una expresión perpleja se queda congelada. Fátima la observa y luego a la pantalla y sonríe diciendo. – Permíteme… - tecleando en la computadora – Dame tú nombre de usuario y acceso… - Así la chica de ojos azules lo hace, en pocos instantes, se encuentra cara a cara en una videoconferencia con su madre.

-¡Tomoyo!

-¡Mamá! – Dice la chica sonriéndole a la mujer - ¡Que gusto verte!

-Es un gusto para mi hija – dice Sonomi sonriendo para segundos después observar a su única hija con cierta duda y luego frunce su ceño diciendo - ¿Tomoyo? ¿Qué te ha pasado en el rostro?

-¡Ah! Fue un pequeño accidente. – Refiere la muchacha no dándole importancia.

-¿Un pequeño accidente?- Replica la mujer escandalizada y mientras su instinto sobreprotector sale a la luz.- ¡Hija! Estás toda insolada… ¿Acaso no saliste con bloqueador solar?

-Apenas es un sonrojo mamá, no es para tanto… - Replica Tomoyo ya un poco incomoda por los reclamos de la autora de sus días a pocos segundos de haber iniciado la conversación.-Estoy usando bloqueador y por supuesto, tomando mucha agua…

-¿Y bien? Ya le diste las noticias a Sakura que te casas con su pretendiente…

-¡MAMÁ!

.-¿Qué? – Dice otra voz atrayendo la atención de la mujer al otro lado de la línea -¿Qué TE CASAS CON LI? ¿EL LI DE SAKURA?

-¿Tomoyo? ¿Quién es esa?

-¡No puedo creerlo! – Dice Fátima con los ojos desorbitados y en un japonés ya mezclado con árabe.

-¡Mamá! Deja de decir esas cosas… ¡Te dije que todo aquello es un gran malentendido! – Dice Tomoyo y tratando de razonar con Fátima que parece escandalizada por lo revelado por la mujer al otro lado de la videoconferencia.

-Aún así, esa muchacha carece de buenas costumbres: escuchando conversaciones ajenas.

-¡Mamá por favor! Fátima es una buena muchacha y es la anfitriona de la casa donde me estoy quedando.

-¿CASA? Pensé que los Kinomoto estaban en el medio del desierto.

-No es así… bueno, no estoy en el medio del desierto… mamá… tengo que hablar contigo pero después… - Ahí cortando la video conferencia e incorporándose para aferrar a Fátima quien observa incrédula y dubitativa a la chica de ojos azules y murmura una serie de palabras en su idioma, que no han sido comprendidas por Tomoyo.- Calma Fátima… mi mamá está confundida.

-¿Cómo una madre puede estar confundida con su hija? ¡Tú te casarás con Li!

-No, no voy a casarme con él. Incluso Amid sabe esto… en Japón ha surgido un enorme malentendido. Li Shaoran es un hombre muy conocido en las esferas sociales y porque le he ayudado con los detalles de Sakura y la boda creen que somos nosotros que nos casaremos. No él y Sakura. La prensa no sabe quien es Sakura.

Fátima ahí calla de repente y le observa a los ojos en silencio.

-¿Me crees?

Ella parece analizarlo unos momentos.

-¿Fátima?

-No vas a casarte con Li.

-No. No estoy comprometida con Li. Él ama a Sakura.

-¿Tu mamá está equivocada?

-Si, lo está. Y no me ha dado la oportunidad de explicárselo ahora mismo. Bueno, era controlarte a ti primero. Que mamá no se entere de los verdaderos planes por unas horas mas no la matará.

-¡Que alivio! – Dice la chica sonriendo en verdad respirando profundo.- Temía que pudiera cometer alguna indiscreción.

-Estás a salvo… -Dice Tomoyo sonriendo.

-No comprendo entonces… ¿Por qué tú mamá no sabe la verdad…?

-Sakura y Li pidieron mi confidencia en toda esta situación y no me dieron libertad de comentarlo con nadie. Menos con mamá. Pensaba decírselo ahora pues Sakura ya me ha autorizado. – Explica Tomoyo a la jovencita quien parece mas tranquila al escuchar su explicación. – Procuraré la próxima vez que hable con ella, informarle de todo lo que está pasando para que no hayan mas malos entendidos.

* * *

><p>Sonomi se incorpora lentamente de su escritorio. Avanzando por su despacho se encuentra una mujer tan alta como ella pero de facciones mucho más pálida y ojos mas ovalados que los suyos. Acompañada de un hombre de mayor edad quien llega a su par y atrás de ella llega una joven que duda que sea su asistente.<p>

Viste con un vestido corte camisero que tiene una terminación en cuello chino. Su rostro es prácticamente inexpresivo.

Justo en el momento que Tomoyo interrumpe su videoconferencia, la asistente de Sonomi se presenta a su puerta diciendo con cierto temor que en la sala de espera de su despacho se encuentra no otra quela misma Ielan Li. Aturdida por esta visita sorpresa, Sonomi apenas tiene unos segundos para salir de la sorpresa inicial y recibir a la recién llegada.

-Señora Li – Dice Sonomi al fin avanzando hasta ella y siendo observada con indiferencia por parte de la madre de Shaoran – Por favor – Señalando una de las sillas de la oficina.

Pero Yelan Li no toma asiento. Observa por los enormes ventanales capturando la atención de la empresaria de corporación Daidouji.

-¿A que debo el gusto de su visita?

Yelan Li se voltea observándole finalmente con cierto detenimiento aunque no puede decirse que para la madre de Xiao Lang, es un gusto estar allí.

-¿No se imagina a que se debe mi visita?

-No, señora. No lo puedo decir.

-Seguro está enterada de los rumores… que involucran a nuestros hijos.

Sonomi no asiente. Pero tampoco niega aquello. ¡Claro que está enterada de los rumores! Esa es la razón por la cual su hija le colgara la video conferencia. Aun así prefiere guardar silencio.

-Quiero dejar muy claro mi posición señora… antes de que llegue a coronarse tan enorme triunfo.

-¿Disculpe?

-Ser parte de la familia Li es un gran honor para cualquier familia de Hong Kong y de la china. ¡Que decir del extranjero! Ser miembro de una familia que por centurias ha vivido en el corazón histórico y social de China y de lo que es Hong Kong es un gran honor. Honor que no estoy de acuerdo que sea disfrutado por su hija.

Sonomi frunce el ceño.

-¿Está diciendo que mi hija no es "Adecuada" para su hijo?

-No para ser una Li. No, no es adecuada. Y usted, como mujer de negocios, cabeza de familia y cabeza de su propia corporación, está clara en las repercusiones de que dicho matrimonio se lleve a cabo.

-Eso veo… pero ¿Qué piensa su hijo de todo esto?

Yielan crispa su boca un poco mas para responder con más frialdad aun - Mi hijo no quiere escuchar razones. No comprende la importancia que tiene no el lanzarse a un matrimonio por capricho, lujuria u hormonas aceleradas. Tiene una preciosa hija señora Daidouji, pero no es material para ser la matriarca Li. No cuando ella dirigirá su propia corporación. – Sonomi observa a la mujer en silencio y ésta añade.- Es como si la reina de España o heredera se casara con el príncipe heredero de Luxemburgo y no hubieran más descendientes idóneos. ¿Me explico?

-Su hijo puede dejar su corporación. Venir a vivir con mi hija.

-Eso es impensable. Xiao Lang es el cabeza de la familia Li. Es el único heredero varón.

-¿Por qué viene a verme a mi?

-Xiao Lang no escucha razones. No quiere comprender nada de esto. Se niega a hablar conmigo. Dice que está lo bastante adulto para tomar sus decisiones…sean cuales sean.

-He conocido a su hijo señora, y me parece un hombre sensato.

-¡Pero no para dejar el destino de la familia al azar! Xiao lang debe de casarse con una mujer que pueda entender las repercusiones de casarse con el heredero. No una muchachita que pretende jugar a ser "ama de casa"

-¡Mi Tomoyo no es tal cosa!

-Su hija es la heredera de su casa Daidouji. El mío, heredero de la casa Li. Si uno de ellos abandona sus raíces, los cimientos corporativos se tambalearían. Como mujeres de negocios, conocemos las repercusiones. No somos como esos occidentales que abandonan las raíces matriarcales para servir en cuerpos de paz, ser médicos o sacerdotes. Nuestras familias se verían afectadas de maneras impensables de producirse tal matrimonio.

Sonomi sabe que está en lo cierto. Es el mismo temor que siente ella al pensar que Tomoyo se volvería un Li.

¡No el matrimonio más idóneo del mundo!

-¿Qué propone usted?

-Hablar con su hija. Hacerle entender que su destino no está al lado de mi hijo. Hacer lo imposible para romper este absurdo.

-Solo un problema con todo esto: Tomoyo no está aquí. En Japón- Revela Sonomi.- Está en Túnez. Visitando a su prima… y no vuelve en un buen tiempo.

-Quiero la dirección.

-¿Qué? ¿Va a viajar a Túnez? – Replica ella sorprendida.

Yelan no responde la inquietud de la mujer.

-¿Qué piensa decirle a Tomoyo?

-Lo que sea necesario para hacerle desistir de este absurdo. Mi hijo no puede casarse con su hija, Daidouji. Y esto es definitivo.

-¿Qué piensa hacer al respecto? Yo como su madre he tratado infructuosamente de hacerle desistir y ella no escucha consejos. Puede tornarse muy testaruda como puede imaginarse.

-Mi hijo por igual, pero no en vano he criado ya cinco hijos… las cuatro hermanas mayores de Xiao Lang y él. Créame: sacaré a esa muchacha de esta idea. Una vez desista, mi hijo no seguirá con esto. Puedo asegurárselo. – Y con eso dicho, se dirige a la puerta en una actitud firme y sin dar espacio a réplicas y tampoco sin despedirse de la mujer. Ya cuando va saliendo es que habla algo rápidamente en otro idioma con el hombre de cabellos canos.

-La señora me pide que espere la dirección exacta donde se encuentra la jovencita Daidouji… por favor.

Sonomi frunce el ceño observando al sujeto y le responde con firmeza.- Dígale a su señora que lo haremos a mi modo. Yo voy a ir con ella.- Replica lo bastante alto para ser observada desde la puerta por la madre de Xiao Lang.

-¿No hablará en serio? – Pregunta Yelan desde la puerta.

-Oh si que hablo en serio. – Replica Sonomi avanzando hasta la mujer.- He mantenido mi actitud cordial hacía usted porque el hecho que podríamos terminar siendo parientes es algo que debemos manejarlo con mucho tacto pero lo cierto que no voy a permitir que usted le hable a mi hija como se le pegue en gana. Yo voy a estar ahí, presente, porque déjeme decirle algo Yelan Li: Usted puede ser la madre de Shaoran y puede tener razón en todo lo que dice, pero mi hija no está por debajo de su hijo y tampoco es su igual… eso sería ponerla muy por debajo de mis expectativas y de lo que ella es en realidad.

-¡Disculpe!

-No, no la disculpo – Replica la mujer aunque sabe que las intenciones de la mujer no estaban en eso sino en lo escandaloso de su revelación. – Tomoyo es mi hija… mía. La amo más que mi vida y si no estoy de acuerdo con su matrimonio no es porque Li sea un mal partido es porque definitivamente no es la persona idónea para mi Tomoyo. Y ahora conociéndole a usted, estoy más que segura que ella comete un error. Sus temperamentos explotarían en la primera complicación. Pero le voy a decir una cosa Yelan Li: a la primera provocación a mi hija y no tendrá problemas con ella… se las verá conmigo – lanzando una expresión de desafío a la mujer de ojos ovalados.- Eso puedo asegurárselo.

* * *

><p>-¡Me sorprende mucho que no se conozcan con anterioridad! – Refiere Amid a la extraña situación que ambos mejores amigos de los futuros contrayentes nunca se han visto.- Proviniendo del mismo país. Y que sus amigos se casarán.<p>

-Vivo mas fuera del país que dentro. – Explica Eriol sobre un semental con su pelaje color trigo y unas manchas blancas en su lomo. A su lado Amid en un corcel de color café le acompaña mientras a su lado va un jeep a baja velocidad con unos hombres portando armas largas. – Tampoco conocí a Sakura hasta mi llegada a Túnez. Solo había compartido con ella por video conferencia.

-Mi bisabuelo dice que las coincidencias no existe, solo lo inevitable – sorprendiendo a Eriol con su frase: es usualmente lo que él mismo llega a pensar en muchas ocasiones.- Mi impresión de todo esto, es que este era su momento de conocerse.- Refiere desconociendo en verdad que Eriol SI ya conoce a Tomoyo con anterioridad. -. No dudo que sus caminos estén unidos.

-¿Unidos?

-Es una creencia que tenemos por estos lados. Nada y nadie en tu vida, es por azar. Todo tiene una razón… un porque Escrito en el **Libro de la Vida**. Ya conocerán ustedes esas razones.

-De todas formas no pretendo compartir mucho con ella- Dice Eriol decidido.- Es decir… vine solo para las nupcias de Li y su prometida. Pienso regresar a casa muy pronto…

-¿Alguna razón particular para querer regresar tan pronto? – Sonríe el hombre.- ¿Alguna chica? ¿Esposa tal vez?

-Ni lo uno o lo otro. Soy una persona que anda con cuidado a la hora de hacer amistades. – Ante la expresión de duda del hombre, explica- Mi experiencia de vida me ha enseñado que las mujeres solo se interesan en mi ahora, que tengo dinero y soy mas o menos agraciado – Explica atrayendo una carcajada del otro jinete.

-¡QUE esperabas! La vida está hecha de apariencias. De los atractivos de las personas, existe la atracción.

-Pero lo que tenemos y como nos vemos, no definen lo que somos.

-Ahí es donde te equivocas: si te aprovechas de tu apariencia, ahí es donde fallas. La humildad es algo difícil de asimilar por el ser humano pero creo que no soy de los que se llevan de apariencias al momento de hacer amistades… o encontrar pareja.

-¿Me acabas de admitir que si te enamoras de una mujer, que no es agraciada te casas con ella?

-Aquí los matrimonios son arreglados. Pasan hasta una década de la vida de una persona o quizá menos de dos, comprometido a una persona que no vez jamás y tampoco intercambiarías palabras a solas. ¡Imagínate entonces que te casarías con una completa desconocida! Si ustedes que pueden compartir y hasta intimar con sus parejas antes de contraer matrimonio, tienen problemas, disyuntivas e incluso discusiones, imagínate nosotros que desconocemos totalmente a las personas que son elegidas para nosotros.

-¿Es tú caso?

Amid asiente lentamente y dice con lentitud.- Cuando cumplí quince, quisieron comprometerme en matrimonio. Me negué. Mi bisabuelo me protegió… pero con la promesa que cuando alcanzara una edad óptima debo de desposarme finalmente. Enfoco todo mi esfuerzo para hacer crecer la fortuna familiar y así sea más difícil conseguir una prometida que pueda aportar de alguna manera significativa…

-¿EL pago de Dote?

-Efectivamente. Hay algunas regiones del oriente que es la familia del novio que debe de aportar o el novio dar dote. En nuestra familia no es así. La familia de la novia debe de aportar una dote significativa que simbolice el nivel de compromiso y seriedad en el derecho de tomar esposa que tiene mi familia. Mientras la fortuna familiar crece, evito la inconveniente experiencia de elegir prometida… o que mi padre la elija por mí.

-En algún momento tendrás que casarte.

-Lo se. Y deseo hacerlo pero… no con quien ellos esperan para mi – Dice con un tono de voz pensativo y acariciando el lomo de su corcel con cariño.

-¿Estás enamorado?

-Podría decirse que… - Dudando unos instantes de repente sacude su cabeza para añadir.- Las cosas se han vuelto interesantes en los últimos días. – Sonríe a su amigo y añade- ¿Qué tal una carrera?

-No se Amid. – Dice el sujeto de ojos azules pensativo.- Tú caballo luce mas fuerte que el mío.

-Es una carrera amistosa. Además ese que tienes, siempre Fátima me gana con él-Dice con desafío. – No logro vencerle. Digo que es por su peso ligero en el corcel. Y ella persiste que es por su agilidad y no por su peso.

-Deberías tomarle la palabra.

-¡Absurdo! – Replica el hombre.- ¡Vamos! Una carrera corta de vuelta a las caballerizas…

-Uno… - Dice Eriol convencido por el heredero al Jeque.

-Dos…- Dice el sujeto y antes de que Eriol pudiera decir tres es Amid, quien anuncia el número y se lanza a la carrera tomándole ventaja del factor sorpresa al británico-japonés.

**- Continuará. **

**Comentarios de la autora: Aquí estamos finalmente con el capitulo cinco. Como pudieron darse cuenta, Eriol y Tomoyo no se han conocido en las mejores circunstancias (Al menos, no que ella esté enterada). Ya la frialdad y cierta burla del sujeto han sido bastante claras para la chica de ojos azules. ¿Cuánto más pasará para que el sujeto deje ver sus intenciones o preferirá torturarla poco a poco? ¡Solo nos resta esperar! **

**En el capitulo siguiente tendremos un poco mas de acción departe de nuestros protagonistas: ya la visita al campamento y unos cuantos roces harán que las chispas salten… pero no de la manera que ellos se imaginan. Por su lado, Shaoran en Japón está sumamente preocupado por unos reportes que llegan de Hong Kong y una controversia no faltará departe de la Autora de sus Días. ¡Finalmente los prometidos se reunirán y la boda dará inicio! ¿Llegarán Ieran y Sonomi justo a tiempo para detenerlas? **

**¡Hasta una próxima actualización! **


	6. Capitulo 6 Flores del Desierto

"_**Extrañas Coincidencias"**_

_**Historia Inédita no 2. **_

_**Por Crystal.**_

_**Basado en los personajes de CCS by Clamp. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y solo como entretenimiento.**_

_**Capitulo 6.- Flores del Desierto**_

* * *

><p>Los ojos azules divisan a la distancia a sus dos amigos quienes se mantienen lejos de ella, llamándoles a la distancia.<p>

-¡Ya voy!- Grita Tomoyo pero su voz no es escuchada. Observa sus manos para verlas cubiertas de sortijas y brazaletes como Fátima viste. -¡Sakura! ¡Shaoran!

Los ve avanzar, alejándose de ella y agarrados de la mano. Aunque camina a toda velocidad termina quedando a una distancia considerable de sus amigos. Y como le grita "Espérenme", los ve distanciarse más de ella.

Incluso apura su paso, corriendo pero llegando a tropezar y caer de bruces contra la arena caliente.

Levanta su mirada para notar el sol inclemente que le llega a cegar. Cuando parpadea nota que no está en el desierto sino en la habitación de la casa de Amid. Durmiendo en la cama.

Se incorpora lentamente sintiéndose aturdida por el sueño. Luego siente una similitud a la soledad: tanta soledad como la reflejada en el sueño al perseguir a Sakura y a Li y no alcanzarles.

Es la vida que le espera una vez sus amigos se casen y vayan a tomar residencia a Hong Kong. Quedándose sola en Japón y recibiendo la visita de la pareja de esposos Li, o ella visitándoles esporádicamente en China.

-¡Buenos días! – Dice Fátima avanzando ágilmente por la habitación hasta llegar a su persona y una de las sirvientas de la casa acompañándole con un bulto en las manos.- ¿Descansaste bien?

Atrás de ellas entra Sarah quien la ayuda inmediatamente a incorporarse y comienza a arreglar su cama.

-Tuve un sueño…

-Tienes esa expresión confusa en tú rostro: lo que significa que fue un sueño muy interesante. – Explica la muchacha señalando a otra joven que le acompaña que trabaja en la casa y quien extiende el paquete delante de Tomoyo.- Adelante… es para ti.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es un traje típico de aquí. Le pedí a una de las muchachas de la casa que fuera con mi costurera y trajera una de las vestimentas que supuestamente es para mi guardarropa pero puedo prescindir de el. Es un regalo para ti.

-¿Para mí?

-Si, así lo podrás usar en la noche de fogatas en el campamento.

Tomoyo la observa sorprendida mientras recibe el paquete y lo abre encima de la cama recién arreglada por Sarah.- Fátima… no, no podría…

-¿Por qué no?

Tomoyo no sabe que decir mientras observa la pieza y la labor de costura: el conjunto enterizo lo conforma un tejido en color celeste con detalles que dan brillo y un estampado parecido a rombos de diversos tonos azulados. El tope es ancho pero entalla en las partes adecuadas formado por una falda estrecha pero Tomoyo ve unos pantalones largos de lino color celeste claro y unas zapatillas de cristales de tono blanco y azules de diversas tonalidades. La pañoleta de la cabeza es de un tono celeste tornasol y tiene un precioso sujetador de cristales que la ajusta a su cabeza.

-¡Dios Santo! ¡Es precioso!

-No es como el traje que le regalamos mi hermano y yo a Sakura – Admite la muchacha.- Sakura tiene varias prendas muy parecidas a esta y no dudo que las use.

-¿Las use?

-En la fogata. El hecho que me dieran permiso siempre y cuando vaya acompañada de Amid me tiene entusiasmada… ¡Pasaré la noche en el desierto! Y con personas que no son mis parientes…

-Recuerda que es un secreto – Dice Tomoyo observando a su nueva amiga y a las señoras que las atienden. – Fue el acuerdo que tú primo llegara con su pariente ¿No?

-Estoy demasiado emocionada… ¡Ah te enseñaré unos bailes! – Dice Fátima no importándole las advertencias del Tomoyo, tomándole por las manos y se levantan comenzando a zarandear al ritmo imaginario que dirige la adolescente con sus movimientos.- Así no…- Dice Fátima tomando las caderas de Tomoyo y dirigiéndolas en el ritmo. – Es así…- Moviéndose con agilidad al ritmo de su paso.

-Bailas fantástico.

-Somos educadas en los bailes desde nuestra tierna infancia, por nuestras madres. Mamá me enseñó muchos ritmos. Mi tías también. Solo se hace delante de parientes de confianza y delante de otras mujeres. – Dice Fátima entusiasmada y Tomoyo se le une a sus ánimos. – Bailaremos al ritmo… ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Habrán músicos en la fogata?

-Muchos saben los ritmos… te apuesto a que casi todas las noches en el campamento hay dos o tres personas que tocan…. – Replica la muchacha. En aquel momento Sarah las interrumpe diciendo algo rápidamente que Tomoyo no comprende. – Dice Sarah que se te hace tarde para ir a cabalgar con Amid y el extranjero.

Tomoyo asiente no con muchos ánimos. Eriol Hiragizawa es un enigma para su persona. A pesar que hay momentos desde que los presentaron que se comporta de manera cortés y civilizada su expresión es mas bien de precaución a su persona si la comparamos con las expresiones con que éste se dirige a Sakura.

Pero con ella es un tanto diferente

Aunque no le pierde un segundo de la atención cuando cenan o comparten con Amid, Sakura y Fátima.

* * *

><p>-¿Mi- Madre? – Pregunta Shaoran al intercomunicador a su asistente en el moderno complejo de oficinas de Empresas Li en el centro de Tokio.<p>

-Así es señor – Replica el sujeto a través de intercomunicador. -¿_Le hago esperar?_

-No, no – Dice Li sorprendido ante aquella visita sorpresa de la autora de sus días y sin preaviso. Incorporándose y colocándose la chaqueta (Que se había quitado para proceder a almorzar en la tranquilidad de su despacho)- Hazle pasar. – Se incorpora limpiando sus labios y espera a su madre a un lado de su escritorio.

_-Muy bien señor. _

Shaoran Li contrario a muchos ejecutivos mantiene desde que iniciara su relación con Sakura a un asistente ejecutivo del género masculino y es que un roce que tuvo Sakura con su anterior asistente (una jovencita), lo tuvo en el borde de cancelar a la mujer por el bien de su relación. Esa jovencita demostró luego que Sakura comenzara a visitarle y éste tuviera detalles con ella, a mostrar su interés mas que claro en el ejecutivo incluso ofreciéndosele sin escrúpulos ahí mismo en su oficina.

Sakura y la jovencita tuvieron sus intercambios de palabras y Shaoran decidió dejarlo por la paz, solicitando la transferencia de la joven a otras empresas Li de menor rango en la ciudad japonesa y contratar un asistente masculino para evitar problemas. Y todo ha obrado para bien pues el sujeto ha demostrado cualidades favorecedoras y para saber aceptar su capacidad ante la enorme carga de trabajo que es equilibrar las agendas del joven ejecutivo, las múltiples salidas incluso fuera del país y hasta yendo a su lado en algunos de esos viajes.

La mujer alta y presuntuosa, finalmente entra observando a su alrededor y luego se aproxima a la figura de su hijo con un donaire autoritario y firme. No muestra sonrisa en su rostro pero sus expresivos ojos habían cambiado de la indiferencia a la calidez al aproximarse a su hijo menor a quien besa en la frente ante la presencia del joven asistente de su descendiente y del asistente mismo de la Señora Li.

Shaoran con una seña despide a su asistente y éste lo deja a solas acompañado de su madre y del asistente de ésta.

-¿Y esta sorpresa?

-Estaba pensando en ti… mucho en estos días – Dice Yelan sentándose en la silla que le ofreciera su descendiente e igual le hace una seña al asistente para que tome asiento, pero declina y se mantiene de pie a un lado de la amplia oficina.

-¿Puedo ofrecerle un café…? ¿Té, tal vez?

-Podrías ofrecerme la tranquilidad que merezco y me dijeras que los rumores de la prensa son falsos. Que no pretendes casarte con la Heredera Daidouji.

Shaoran se detiene en seco y borra su sonrisa. Se inclina contra su escritorio y no puede evitar al suspirar revelar.- Con que es eso. ¿De eso se trata su visita a Japón? Pudiste preguntarme por teléfono.

-Tienes que comprender que tienes a todo el Consejo preocupado. A mi me tienes preocupada… un matrimonio con esa jovencita es completamente absurdo…

-¿Absurdo? ¿Absurdo, dices? – Replica el sujeto perdiendo un poco la paciencia que tenía y el buen humor desde la noche anterior que hablara con Sakura. Ya en dos días se marchaba a Túnez para celebrar sus bodas. -¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿El hecho que haya elegido yo a mi esposa? ¿Qué no cumple con los estándares de los abuelos? ¿O tus estándares?

-Es la única hija Daidouji. – Dice Yelan mostrando su preocupación y la firmeza en su preocupación. –Su madre no tiene más hijos… Sonomi Daidouji no tiene esposo. Esa joven es la única que dirigirá la empresa al faltar su progenitora. Tu matrimonio está destinado al fracaso en estas condiciones.

-No. Lo que a ti te preocupa es que por primera vez tengo control de mi vida. – Replica Shaoran con firmeza callando a su madre de repente y atrayendo una expresión de perplejidad departe del asistente de ésta.- Que no tienes que ver en nada de esto… que por primera vez en mi vida, voy a elegir lo que a mi me conviene.

-Aunque te caigas de bruces contra el suelo… ¿Es eso Xiao Lang? – Refuta la mujer mientras su voz es suave como la seda. - Estás siendo desprevenido, totalmente irracional, impulsivo y estúpido.

-No le permito que me…

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué diga la verdad? Quieres entrar a un matrimonio que es completamente absurdo y no funcionará. Que está destinado al fracaso… y quieres que me pare a un lado y permita que eso ocurra.

-Si embargo le ha dado veracidad a lo que la prensa dice… no ha analizado lo que pueda yo decirle.

-¿Qué mas queda por decir? El asunto es que tengo que enterarme por la prensa y dejar la situación por sentado porque de otra forma no me entero de nada. Ni tus hermanas tienen información de lo que haces. – Negando con su cabeza ante un inevitable silencio que cae entre ambos.- Siempre has sido mi orgullo y el hecho que cometas estos errores…

-No madre. Errores han sido el darle a la prensa la información de mi relación. – Dice Shaoran enderezándose y sacando unos documentos de su escritorio.- Hay información en los diarios que solamente alguien muy cercano a la familia puede manejar. Incluso el hecho que no aprueba mi relación con Tomoyo Daidouji. Si no puedo tener confidencialidad dentro de mi propia familia ¿Cree que voy a revelar otros detalles que al final no les concierne mas que a mi prometida a mi?

-Estás siendo muy testarudo.

-No madre. Estoy siendo un hombre: Un hombre que toma sus propias decisiones. Un hombre que usted supo criar siempre en el camino correcto. ¿Acaso no puede confiar en mí esta ocasión para elegir una mujer no solo digna para mí sino también para lo que acarrea ser un Li una vez nos enlacemos en matrimonio?

Yelan guarda silencio unos momentos para luego incorporarse y decir con voz tenue pero cargada de contradicción. – Estás cometiendo un error.

-Al menos será mi error- Replica el sujeto lleno de seguridad. Lamenta en verdad no poder confiar en su madre y sobre la verdad acerca de la mujer que desposará en pocos días. Pero el hecho que ni en su propia familia (o más allegados), pueda confiar sobre el nombre verdadero de su futura esposa o su ubicación para que la prensa no la asediara incluso en aquel recóndito pero exótico lugar como es Túnez.

Yelan no dice mas nada y se acerca a su hijo tocando un instante su mejilla y dando un beso en su frente como hiciera cuando era un niño pequeño. Shaoran la observa marcharse del despacho y su asistente cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Se encaminan a los ascensores con determinación y una vez ingresa a ello, busca en su bolso su teléfono móvil y escucha que le responden. – No sirvió de nada… iré a Túnez a hablar personalmente a enfrentar a Daidouji. Si mi hijo no quiere escuchar razones, ella tendrá que hacerlo. Tengo unas cuantas cosas que hacer antes de salir y lo haré en dos días. Y Sonomi Daidouji me acompañará. – Colgando la llamada.

Shaoran se queda aun de pie, tenso observando la puerta por donde ha salido su madre y un presentimiento se posa irremediablemente en su persona. Aturdido por aquel sentimiento, toma el teléfono comunicándose con su asistente y dice.- Recuerdas esa reservación que hiciste para mi…

_-¿Si señor? _

-Llama a la aerolínea y cambia la fecha – Explica el hombre preocupado. – Parto esta misma noche.

_-De acuerdo señor _–

No tiene equipaje armado pero no cree que importe mucho. Una maleta con lo indispensable será suficiente para dirigirse a Túnez y finalmente desposar a Sakura.

Ya cuando vuelva con ella a Japón los medios no estarán enterados y será una sorpresa.

* * *

><p>Tomoyo cabalga al lado de Amid y al otro lado suyo, se encuentra Hiragizawa mientras son seguidos a la distancia por un pequeño grupo de guardaespaldas. Para montar Tomoyo no tiene dificultades pues como le había explicado a los hombres, tomó clases de equitación cuando era muy pequeña, sorprendiendo a los hombres cuando se desafían los tres para saltar un tronco que hay caído en el medio del campo haciéndolo los tres con sorprendente agilidad y ganando la admiración de los otros.<p>

-Esto es bellísimo Amid. – Opina Tomoyo con un suspiro yendo en el corcel de Fátima. Eriol va en un corcel de color café oscuro mientras su anfitrión va en el suyo. – Es una bella propiedad.

-Mi abuelo la compró cuando decidió finalmente asentarse pero antes de eso, había venido aquí cuando era pequeño y había quedado prendado de ella.

-¿Qué es eso allí? –Pregunta Eriol señalando al noroeste donde se ve una columna de humo.

-Una fogata. Seguro un campamento de una tribu que sigue la ruta. – Responde Amid pero no muy seguro de ello: Era extraño ver a un campamento tan cerca de las propiedades de la familia. Inseguro de aquello añade.- Será mejor que volvamos a la casa… - Dando la vuelta a su corcel y adelantándose hasta el convoy de seguridad que le resguarda. Tomoyo y Eriol se quedan detrás.

-¿Tienes una idea exacta de cuando llegará Li? – Pregunta Tomoyo al quedarse a solas con el sujeto de mirada azulada esperando limar un poco la aspereza que él parece mostrarle.

-Solo me refirió que sería en los próximos días. Supongo que llegará en la fecha pautada.

-¿Desde cuando eres amigo de él?

-Desde años ya. – Responde el sujeto mientras ejerce control de su corcel y no observa a la mujer que va a su lado: va pendiente en el camino y la expresión de preocupación en el rostro del anfitrión. – Cuando hicimos la maestría juntos… y antes de eso… ya perdí la cuenta.

-Es invaluable un nivel de amistad como el que ustedes tienen – Refiere la joven pensativa. – Sakura y yo hemos sido amigas toda nuestra vida.

-Incluso siendo de estratos sociales completamente diferentes. Es sorprendente que su amistad durase tanto.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Vamos Tomoyo "Daidouji" – Aquella forma de decir su apellido hizo que la joven frunciera su rostro.- Su apellido es conocido en esferas sociales muy lejos de los Kinomotos. Me pregunto más en las cosas en común que puede tener Sakura siendo tan encantadora como es, con alguien como los Daidouji.

Tomoyo siente que su rostro enrojece furiosamente y no sabe si adjudicarlo a la temperatura del desierto tunecino o las implicaciones en las palabras del hombre que cabalga a su lado.

Sin embargo Tomoyo no le replica a su comentario.

Él sonríe ampliamente para añadir.-La verdad las mujeres como usted Daidouji son encantadoras y seductoras incluso para sus amigas de escasos recursos: las maravillan con la sensación de la "Princesa" que lo tiene todo en la vida… coches caros, vida ilimitada… dinero por doquier. Amistades de igual alcurnia y similares en su popularidad.

-Se equivoca… no soy de ese tipo de persona. – Finalmente expone la mujer.

-Entonces ¿Me da a entender que usted es de las mujeres que a pesar de tener una fortuna infinita se involucraría con un don nadie? Con un hombre con menos recursos y menos apariencia que usted… - La observa al rostro con desafío. – Verla aquí, montando a caballo acompañado de un hombre que heredará una enorme fortuna y no lo encuentra una pizca atractivo… ¿A quien trata de engañar?

- ¿Qué está hablando?

-De nuestro anfitrión. Es más que claro que usted le interesa… - Dice con cierta frialdad disfrazada de desinterés. – Podrá ganar no solo una enorme fortuna, sino volverse una cabeza de familia del oriente.

-Estás equivocado. Amid no me interesa de esa forma…

-¿Acaso no me dirá que siempre le han gustado ese tipo de hombre?

-Claro que no. Si hubiera sido así ¿No crees que le habría encontrado interés en Shaoran? Es guapo y rico. Sin embargo, se lo presenté a mi mejor amiga. No me interesa ese tipo de hombre. Creo en el amor por encima de todo… incluso del dinero. Y no me conoces para asegurar lo contrario.

-El asunto es Daidouji que si te conozco…- Replica el sujeto con una sonrisa confianzuda y socarrona. Sus ojos azules oscuros observan a Tomoyo con interés y ella le observa nerviosa.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Nos conocemos Daidouji Tomoyo – Refiere Eriol dando breves vueltas alrededor del corcel que la muchacha monta y manteniendo la distancia y la mirada en su rostro pues Tomoyo voltea su figura sosteniendo su mirada. – No de aquí… de mucho antes… mucho tiempo atrás.

-¿Ah si?

-Si. Y lo que me hiciste no te lo perdonaré… - Replica borrando su expresión mientras el rostro perturbado de la muchacha va transformándose mientras avanza con su revelación.- Y el hecho que no te acuerdes afianza mas mi decisión.

-¿Decisión? ¿Qué decisión es esa? – Pregunta ella observando ya con el rostro preocupado por sus palabras y la mirada de decisión en su rostro apuesto incluso con aquella expresión de triunfo.

-De hacer en el tiempo que nos queda juntos pagar por todo el dolor que me ocasionaste…

-Oye… disculpa – Replica ella nerviosa deteniendo su caballo.- Pero… pero no se de que hablas… ¿Cuándo yo…

-¡Vamos Señorita Daidouji! – Le interrumpe con furia contenida. Están tan atrás de la distancia de Amid (quien los observa quedarse atrás y conversar por lo que devuelve su corcel hasta el par). – Haga memoria…. Después de todo, nadie mas la podrá ayudar… solo tú yo sabemos lo que pasó aunque no lo recuerdes… y disfrutaré en verdad estos días, recordándote lo que me hiciste… poco a poco…

-¿Por qué se han quedado tan atrás? – Pregunta Amid al acercarse a ellos y observa por un instante los rostros de ambos.- ¿Ocurre algo malo?

-No. Nada. – Replica Eriol observando al sujeto y cambia su semblante totalmente al dirigirse al hombre. – Creo que las ganas de seguir cabalgando le han mermado a nuestra acompañante.

Tomoyo lo escucha hablarle a Amid de una manera totalmente diferente al que lo ha hecho con ella y lo observa perpleja.

-¿Es eso cierto Tomoyo?

-Creo que si – Replica la muchacha tratando de recuperar el hilo de sus pensamientos al añadir,- Quedé con Sakura en hablar sobre unos detalles de la boda… será mejor que me adelante…

-¿Acaso no quieres que te acompañemos?

-No. No. – Dice ella apurada buscando nerviosa de alejarse de las palabras hirientes del guapo hombre de mirada azulada.- Disfruten ustedes del paisaje… ya hablaremos luego – Dando la orden a su corcel que avance mientras acelera su paso mientras los hombres se quedan detrás acompañados de lo de seguridad.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? Ella no estaba así.

-Ya la escuchaste: quedó con Sakura en coordinar algo. – Observando la expresión de preocupación del sujeto añade con una tenue sonrisa.- Vamos, la veremos en la casa mas tarde…

-Si. Es cierto. En cierta forma ha sido mejor que ella se devuelva. – viéndole cabalgar de regreso a la casa y volviéndose a donde se encuentra el campamento a kilometro de distancia.

-¿Ocurre algo malo, cierto?

-Si. Tengo que ir a inspeccionar ese campamento. Esa parte pertenece aun al terreno de mis parientes y es un tanto extraño ver asentamientos desconocidos dentro de otros terrenos. – Dudando un segundo – Si quieres, puedes volver a la casa.

-No. Iré contigo. No tengo problemas con ello.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si, si. – Replica el hombre curioso; Amid asiente y le hace una seña a los hombres del vehículo los cuales se devuelven a sus pasos con dirección al asentamiento.

* * *

><p>Para fortuna de Tomoyo, se encontró con Omar en la casa y por lo que le solicitó de manera cortés que la llevara a donde estaba Sakura. Precisamente el hombre dijo que la chica estaba en la casa, buscándole. Sin perder más tiempo, buscó en el interior de la casa hasta dar con ella en el patio interno y no duda en relatarle la conversación más temprano con el amigo de Shaoran Li.<p>

-¿Y dice que te conoce? – Pregunta Sakura compartiendo con Fátima y Tomoyo un plato lleno de dátiles. – ¿Esas fueron sus exactas palabras?

-Efectivamente. – Dice Tomoyo mostrándose seria pero Sakura nota también en su expresión algo de perplejidad y duda ante lo ocurrido.- No recuerdo de donde puedo conocerle.

-No para que te trate así – Reafirma Sakura sorprendida ante las palabras dichas por el joven de mirada azulada.- Eriol jamás se ha dirigido a mí de esa forma. Y compartí con él…

-Por conversaciones electrónicas Sakura. Jamás cara a cara.

La chica de ojos verdes guarda silencio.

-De cualquier forma, no comprendo porque me dice que le ocasioné dolor…. No había escuchado de Eriol Hiragizawa hasta este momento… - Ahí Sakura la observa con perplejidad. – Es en serio.

-Se que puedes estar hablando en serio Tomoyo. Tampoco recuerdo alguna vez a alguien llamado así. Y tomamos toda la primaria y preparatoria juntas.

-Excepto la universidad.

-¿Será de ahí que le conoces?

Tomoyo guarda silencio por unos momentos y sus amigas callan. Luego de unos instantes niega con su rostro diciendo.- No, no me acuerdo.

-Tal vez alguien que conociste solo de pasada… -Opina Fátima. – En lo personal creo que es un poco egocéntrico. No te da mas detalles pero tampoco te da una oportunidad de disculparte.

-Si es como dice… que le arruiné la vida.

-Ya puede ser que esté exagerando – Replica Sakura observando el rostro apenado de la chica de ojos azules ¡Si ha conocido a Tomoyo toda su vida y no es capaz de lastimar a nadie! – Pero yo procuraría tratar de conseguir más información, incluso disculparte.

-Pero no sabría porque lo estoy haciendo, Sakura. – Dice la chica dudando un instante.- Dijo tantas cosas hirientes que… que no se que pensar.

Aquella noche, Sakura, Tomoyo y Fátima recorren con la chica de ojos verdes los alrededores del campamento. El sol se había ocultado una hora atrás pero terminaban de hacer el recorrido mientras eran iluminados por los postes del tendido eléctrico de la zona, alimentados por generadores colocados en lugares específicos.

El campamento estaba iluminado también por varias fogatas encendidas al azar. En una de ellas hay parrillas para colocar asados y envases para cocinar; en otros simplemente los hombres, se reunían con sus mujeres y los niños mientras contaban historias a las cuales prestan atención.

Tomoyo y Fátima ambas con velos observan a su alrededor maravilladas.

Sakura lleva un sombrerito de safari que usa prácticamente todo el día para cubrirse del sol y lleva unos pantalones que llegan hasta las pantorrillas con una camisa anudada en su cintura.

Fujitaka se aproxima hasta las muchachas quienes sonríen con las anécdotas de su amiga. Ofrece una bebida las cuales agradecen al hombre.

-Es un placer que ya te sientas mejor Tomoyo – Refiere Fujitaka con su usual gentileza hacía los demás. – Sonomi jamás nos perdonaría si te ocurriera algo.

-Estoy contenta de estar aquí. – Declara observando el ambiente festivo en el campamento. – Siempre soñé con visitar este lugar de el cual se han enamorado.

-Estas personas son sumamente amables.- Refiere Fujitaka – Nos han hecho sentir este sitio un hogar.- Ahí observando un jeep que se aproxima al campamento y añade.- Por fin llegaron.

-¿Quiénes? – Pregunta Tomoyo viendo a Fujitaka aproximarse al vehículo.

-¿Quiénes mas? El pesado de Touya y Mitzuki. – Añade adelantándose con Tomoyo y Fátima hasta darle alcance a su padre quien parece decirle algo a Touya y éste permanece con una expresión indiferente mientras Kaho Mitzuki se aproxima con el rostro arrebolado por lo que dejan ver la iluminación del lugar. Cruza caminos con las chicas. - ¿Kaho? ¿Ocurre algo…?

-No… nada… solo el insoportable de Kinomoto siendo tan amable como siempre – Replica la muchacha observando mas adelante a los músicos y divisa al visitante de los Kinomoto de mirada azulada. –Voy por un trago…- Alejándose de las muchachas al ver al Profesor Kinomoto y su hijo darles alcance.

-¡Hermano! ¿Qué le hiciste a Kaho? – Pregunta Sakura y su hermano le observa de manera indiferente sin responderle nada. Fátima y Tomoyo se quedan en silencio observando a la mujer de ojos verdes reclamarle a su hermano – Como siempre esparciendo tu "buen humor" ¿No es así hermano?

-No me molestes…

-¡Te molesto si me da la gana! Tú siempre de encantador- Añade haciendo ademanes de exageración con sus manos - … a quien se te cruce en el camino. ¡Te advierto que Mitzuki hace un enorme favor yendo al pueblo a buscarte! Sino fuera por ella, no podrías participar en las festividades… ¡No entiendo porque se ofrece en irte a buscar si terminarán discutiendo!

-¿Ya terminaste? – Pregunta Touya sin una pizca de incomodidad por los reproches emitidos por su hermana a lo que ella va a replicar y el sujeto sin inmutarse se aleja de ellas.

-¡Ese Touya! Nunca cambiará.

-Tú hermano me produce miedo Sakura…- Murmura Fátima aferrada del brazo de Tomoyo. – La manera que mira a las personas.

-Deberías verlo en la clínica. – Replica la chica de ojos verdes.- Parece otra persona. Es dulce con los niños… muy comprensivo con las madres…- negando con su cabeza. – Si sigue con esa actitud, nunca conseguirá novia.

Las chicas observan al mayor de los Kinomoto dialogando con uno de los sujetos de Japón que trabajan junto a su padre y su hermana mientras los demás se organizan alrededor de la fogata y uno de ellos les ofrece de tomar a lo que el varón acepta.

-¡Mira Sakura! – Dice Fátima entusiasmada.- ¡Ahí están mi primo y los músicos! – Observando al sujeto de mirada oscura intercambiar palabras con los músicos y como le ofrecen los instrumentos. - ¡Va a tocar!

-¿Tú primo?

-Es un excelente intérprete de las músicas tradicionales – Dice Fátima toda entusiasmada.- Cuando estaba mas pequeño siempre tocaba instrumentos…

Efectivamente toma de la mano a Sakura y a Tomoyo y avanzan hasta donde está el individuo intercambiando palabras con los sujetos. Al ver a las chicas aproximarse les sonríe a todas.

-¡Di que vas a tocar con ellos! – Súplica Fátima con mucho ánimo y entusiasmo.

-Efectivamente… Si nos honras con una de tus danzas…

-¿Aquí? ¿Será apropiado? – Pregunta ella nerviosa pero con los ojos centelleantes.

-Claro. Estoy aquí para cuidarte.- Ahí observa a Tomoyo y a Sakura.- No se preocupen que nadie las molestara. – Lanzando una mirada a un extremo donde se observa dos guardaespaldas de la casa de los primos. Tomoyo observa que están vestidos como el resto de los miembros del campamento pero con armas cortas en sus cinturas.- ¿Les has enseñado los pasos a las señoritas?

-¡Así es! Toca algo – Replica Fátima toda contenta y arrastra a dos nerviosas muchachas a una distancia de los demás miembros del lugar. Tomoyo vestida de pantalones bombachos y un tope de mangas con encajes, bastante tradicional de la zona y con su velo en la cabeza. Sakura con su vestimenta de pantalones y camisilla que usa en las excavaciones. Las miradas comenzaron a dirigirse al grupo mientras los músicos comenzaban a tocar hasta alcanzar el ritmo deseado.

Amid se ocupaba de los tambores cortos observando a las muchachas delante de ellos.

Touya, su padre, incluso Kaho y Eriol son los últimos en aproximarse mientras las tres muchachas y dos de las esposas de los excavadores se aproximan por igual preguntando si pueden unirse al baile.

Fátima dice que si con un asentamiento de cabeza.

Cuando los instrumentos finalmente toman un ritmo sincronizado Fátima es la primera en moverse junto con las demás mujeres de Túnez. Tomoyo y Sakura las observan mientras una a la otra se hace señas que empiecen pero no se atreven.

Finalmente Sakura sale adelante. Sus pies se mueven de la misma forma de Fátima y las demás mujeres. Tomoyo observa en silencio mientras su mejor amiga va tomando el ritmo y levanta sus manos moviéndolas arriba y luego a los lados mientras sus caderas se mueven de la misma forma y los brazaletes de hierro de las mujeres mientras los de oro de Fátima le aportan un ritmo centelleante al compás de los instrumentos de los músicos y los aplausos de los demás miembros del campamento que cantan.

Finalmente Tomoyo comienza a seguirles el paso a las primeras mujeres y luego de un instante se mueve menos ágil pero lo bastante versátil para llamar la atención de los hombres y las cinco son acompañadas por los aplausos y los gritos de entusiasmo de los lugareños.

El ritmo se acelera y puede observarse que a pesar de que la temperatura de noche es muy fresca, el calor por el ritmo y las danzas se adueñan del lugar. Kaho al igual que el Profesor Kinomoto, brindan aplausos a las chicas mientras Touya de brazos cruzados se mantiene a una prudente distancia.

Pero sus ojos inalterables.

Por el otro lado el sujeto de tez más pálida de todos, observa con particular atención a la chica de ojos azules portando velo.

Sus movimientos son algo torpes considerando a las demás bailarinas, incluso a Fátima pero no puede dejar de ver la expresión de júbilo que enciende su rostro y sus labios curvados en una sonrisa de entusiasmo.

Aquella sonrisa que no ha cambiado con el paso del tiempo.

Y que decir que la ropa de Túnez no es tan reveladora pero la chica en aquellas prendas se ve muy atractiva y el hecho de portar un velo que cubre gran parte de su melena, le da un aire misterioso que ha sabido encajar a la perfección con los aires orientales del territorio.

Su expresión se endurece al observar que Tomoyo dirige sus miradas primero a los Kinomoto y no puede evitar como Touya le alza una ceja perspicazmente pero luego toma de las manos a Kaho Mitzuki halándola para que se una a los bailes. Y aunque la muchacha resiste, finalmente con la ayuda de Fátima, se une a las danzas de las mujeres.

Pero quien tiene una sonrisa de embelesamiento es Amid. A pesar de que las mujeres danzan alrededor de la hoguera la mirada del sujeto no deja de estar enlazada en la figura de la chica Daidouji quien a pesar de sus atenciones, no parece observarle a él directamente: danza alrededor dando vueltas con el resto de las mujeres y finalmente cuando el ritmo comienza a ceder, terminan de bailar todas juntas trayendo la atención de los miembros del campamento quienes terminan estallando en aplausos, incluso el reacio hermano mayor de Sakura.

-¡Estuvo magnifico! –dice Fujitaka aplaudiendo y aproximándose a su hija y sus amigas. Dice algo en el lenguaje de la zona trayendo breves palabras de las demás mujeres. - ¡Vaya que se han adaptado bien a la cultura! – Guardando su cámara y añade.- He hecho un video…

-Todo es Fátima papá – Dice Sakura. – Se ha empeñado en enseñarnos.

-Pues yo quiero seguir aprendiendo – Dice Kaho entusiasmada observando alrededor.- Esta danza es muy divertida.

-Esos son los pasos sencillos – Replica Sakura- Hay otros mas complicados. ¡Tomoyo: lo has hecho muy bien!

-Fátima me mostró unos pasos más temprano… pero temía tropezar cuando el ritmo aceleró.- en aquel momento escucha a los músicos y dice - ¿No pensarán tocar de nuevo?

Las mujeres a su alrededor sonrieron y la expresión de Amid hacia ellas fue bastante clara, en especial para la chica de ojos azules: sus ojos oscuros brillan de curiosidad y entusiasmado por las celebraciones. Su mirada no se despega de ella a pesar que Sakura y Fátima continúan hablando, ella no les presta atención.

"_¿Acaso tiene razón Hiragizawa?"_ Pregunta la chica de ojos azules en sus pensamientos analizando la sonrisa del sujeto que será el heredero de la familia de Fátima cuando su abuelo fallezca. _"¿Le intereso a ese hombre…? ¡No! No puedo ni siquiera pensar eso… ¡no podría…!_" Sintiéndose repentinamente sofocada.

Entonces observando a un lado del lugar observa el sujeto de ojos azules con una sonrisa pícara levantando su vaso con vino que la mayoría en el lugar consumen.

Y aquella sonrisa no sabe porque pero le provoca un nudo en su estómago.

Cuando Sakura la hala para seguir bailando es que ella despierta de sus pensamientos tomando las manos de Sakura y Fátima para hacer una danza alrededor de la hoguera principal aquella noche mientras los demás aplauden ante el nuevo ritmo que interpretan los músicos.

Piensa en las palabras dichas por Eriol mas temprano: _**solo tú yo sabemos lo que pasó aunque no lo recuerdes… y disfrutaré en verdad estos días, recordándote lo que me hiciste… poco a poco… **_

Solo sabe que no recuerda de lo que Eriol se refiere y decírselo podría u ofenderlo aun más. O tal vez ganar su disculpa. El asunto es que tiene que hablar con él y mientras mas pronto mejor.

No sabe el porque le molestaba que un hombre desconocido para ella, le guardase tanto rencor. Pero a pesar que habló que le hirió en el pasado, no sabe cuando en exactitud ocurrió aquello.

Solo que estaba muy segura que aquel sujeto no sabía quien era ella en verdad en el presente.

Y quería que le diera la oportunidad de demostrárselo.

* * *

><p><strong>- Continuará. <strong>


	7. Capitulo 7 Lo Innegable

"_**Extrañas Coincidencias."**_

_**Historia Inédita no 2. **_

_**Por Crystal.**_

_**Basado en los personajes de CCS by Clamp. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y solo como entretenimiento.**_

_**Capitulo 7. Lo innegable. **_

––––––––––––––––––––––

Aquella mañana despierta por la claridad que se filtra un poco por la entrada de la tienda de campaña. Su cabeza le molesta un poco y recuerda haber tomado un poco del vino que compartieran el Señor Kinomoto y Touya con ella.

Sonríe al notar a su mejor amiga rendida y aun durmiendo en su lecho, Tomoyo no pudo dejar de observar las copas vacías al pie de sus catres. Se habían quedado charlando hasta muy tarde. Ya después de la media noche fue que finalmente el campamento comenzó a tranquilizarse y las personas fueron a sus correspondientes tiendas a descansar. Mas allá y durmiendo aún, ve a Kaho Mitzuki quien cubre su rostro con las mantas. Su mirada se entristece al recordar un evento de la noche anterior, que tuvo la arqueóloga como protagonista.

Sale tímidamente portando unos pantalones capris y la camisilla que utilizara para dormir. Las noches del desierto son bien frías y aquella mañana queda la estela de la temperatura agradable; observando al este, ve el sol que va levantándose al tiempo que ella observa las hogueras ya apagadas y nota que aun no se levantan los demás. Observa a unos metros de ella una tienda que la tarde del día anterior fue levantada para hospedar a Amid y Fátima, mientras durase la noche de festividades. Observa solamente a los guardias de la familia del par que prestan servicio en los cuatros flancos de la tienda.

Mas allá ve la tienda de los Kinomoto, ahí recuerda que el hermano de Sakura decidió quedarse a pasar la noche, pues Kaho no planeaba irse a la ciudad. No que la culpara que tomara la decisión de quedarse.

No con lo bien que se parecía llevar con el mejor amigo de Shaoran Li.

Tomoyo observó que Eriol Hiragizawa comenzaba a conversar la noche anterior con la arqueóloga cuando el Profesor Kinomoto los presentara. El sujeto parecía muy interesado en lo que la joven le explicaba de su trabajo y su vida… y ella no parecía molesta en conversar con alguien mas fuera de su circulo de trabajo y de relacionados. Ya para cuando finalizaba la noche y los ánimos comenzaban a aminorarse, Tomoyo no titubeó al igual que Sakura, de tomar ambas copas rebosantes de vino y llevárselas a su tienda no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de desaprobación a la sonriente Kaho Mitzuki y al resplandeciente hombre de mirada azulada que se complacía con hacerle reír.

Pero para su sorpresa, Eriol por un instante y al cruzar por el lado de las jóvenes, dirigió su mirada a los ojos azules de la joven la cuál no pudo desprenderse de los suyos, hasta que Sakura la hiciera despertar de su estado "trance" y halarle por la mano para seguir conversando ya dentro de la tienda.

La joven sonríe al escuchar el sonido de los caballos a la distancia y se aproxima a ellos. Aunque el campamento está provisto de vehículos de motor, no deja de llamarle la atención el hecho que allí se utilicen estos hermosos corceles de diferentes complexiones. Por supuesto que los de la casa de Amid y Fátima están mejor cuidados y alimentados. Se aproxima a ellos lentamente y comienza a extender su mano a uno de los caballos.

–Buenos días.

–¡Touya! – Dice Tomoyo volteándose a él. Ahí estaba el mayor de los Kinomoto con una chamarra de denim y pantalones vaqueros mientras sus cabellos rebeldes eran agitados por la suave brisa. – Buenos días.

–Me recuerdan a los que tenía el abuelo… ¿Recuerdas?

Tomoyo sonríe mientras Touya acaricia la cabeza del corcel que Tomoyo presta atención. – Si, aunque los de Amid y su familia son más majestuosos.

–Esos caballos de la familia son caballos de competencias y de colección. No están hechos para el trabajo diario. – Explica Touya.– Son criados para ser intercambiados y vendidos a familias e inversionistas…

–ES una pena… me encariñaría con ellos.

–Los de la familia de Amid y de Fátima, o al menos sus caballos, son de su uso privado. Esos no están para la venta.– Haciendo una pausa dice con un tono de voz reservado.– Deberías dejar tus intenciones claras con Amid.

–¿Intenciones?

–Tú le gustas… es mas que obvio. Y anoche todas las dudas salieron de mi mente.– Explica el sujeto ante la mirada de la chica.– Mas con el baile…– Ahí sonrojándole.– Tú madre jamás lo permitirá. – Añade.

–¿Qué me enamore de un jeque?

–Amid aún no lo es. Y queda el asunto de Fátima. – Explica Touya en confianza.– He pasado mucho tiempo con esa familia (Al menos los herederos quienes respetan y aprecian a Sakura y a mi padre), para saber el vinculo que los une.

–¿Vínculo?

–Fátima está enamorada de Amid. Aquí no es nada fuera de lo normal. – Hablando con franqueza. –Y él… está atraído por ti.

–¿Eso es malo? – Pregunta ella con una tenue sonrisa y un bochorno en sus mejillas.

Touya alza una ceja analizando su expresión y sus palabras. Baja la voz y dice. – Entonces… ¿Quieres que Amid te proponga matrimonio?

Tomoyo guarda silencio.

–Esta gente tiene una tradición totalmente diferente a las nuestras Tomoyo. Tal vez la generación de Amid y sus primos, sean mas radicales y por supuesto progresistas, pero no dejan de ser creyentes del islam. No van a permitir que tú sobresalgas por encima de su esposo. Incluso, con el tiempo, hasta a él le resultaría un poco contraproducente. Amid no es el hombre para ti.

–Todos parecen saber cual es el hombre para mí…

–¿A que viene ese comentario?

–Todos parecen creer lo que me conviene a mí. – Reclama ofuscada por las palabras acidas del mayor Kinomoto.– Mas que a mi misma. Mamá lo piensa…

–Sonomi terminaría con el corazón roto si dejaras para venir a vivir aquí, Tomoyo. Y no te atreverías.

–¿Acaso por amor no lo haría? – Replica ella con una pregunta ya acalorándose por la forma que parece que quieren inmiscuirse en su vida. – Si yo amara lo suficiente…

–Tomoyo: No lo hiciste cuando tuviste la oportunidad… luego de la muerte de tú padre. En vez de seguir con la vida que llevabas de fiestas, reuniones y personas socialmente aceptables para ti, te refugiaste en tú madre… en tus estudios. Te graduaste con honores. Eres una de las mujeres más influyentes de Tokio y las Empresas, algún día serán tuyas. No lo has hecho en todos estos años…– Callándole inmediatamente. – Sonomi no lo merece.

–Tú no has estado en Japón para saberlo… todo lo que hace y dice… ¡Incluso oponiéndose a lo de Li a pesar que es totalmente falso! Solo deduce y saca conjeturas.

Touya la observa por unos instantes y asiente en silencio –Ya veo. Creo que tienes un mayor problema encima que el hecho que Amid te declare su preferencia por ti. Es el hecho que aún te importa lo que los demás piensen de ti. Cuando te deje de importar lo que los demás piensen, entonces estarás lista para una relación… con quien sea. Pero mientras tanto, piensa lo que te dije: Turquía no está lista para una esposa de Jeque de tú aptitudes, virtudes y actitudes, Tomoyo–Chan. No vivirás el resto de tú vida siguiendo los pasos de tú esposo: Estarás ahí siempre como su igual y a veces, para opacarlo. Solo será tú obligación el avanzar tomada de su mano y siempre detrás de él.

* * *

><p>–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––<p>

Ya de vuelta a la casa con ayuda de Omar, Eriol ayuda a Tomoyo a descender del jeep y se observan en silencio unos instantes. Luego de un incomodo silencio (ya Amid y Fátima tenían horas de haber vuelto a la casa), es que ella finalmente se anima a decir. – Hiragizawa: Quisiera hablar con usted, si me da unos minutos.– El sujeto se detiene de caminar y la observa detenidamente. – No quisiera que en los próximos días, mientras nuestros amigos (mejores amigos), contraen matrimonio, haya cierta enemistad entre nosotros.

–¿Qué propone?

–Bueno supongo que no nos volveremos a ver… o al menos coincidir luego de la boda de Sakura y Li–kun y sería bueno que hagamos un "Cese a las hostilidades" mientras estemos en los preparativos de sus nupcias – Explica la joven de una manera diplomática. – Por el bien de nuestros mejores amigos.

Eriol mantiene un breve silencio en lo que aprovecha segundos después para lanzar una carcajada. Luego de unos instantes añade.– La misma Tomoyo Daidouji de siempre: sabe tomar las cosas de la manera más "socialmente aceptable" delante de los otros. Dígame ¿Esto es para mantener las apariencias de cortesía y gentileza delante de nuestro magnifico anfitrión?

.–Puede pensar lo que quiera de mi Hiragizawa, pero puedo asegurarle que no pretendo ningún romance o relación con Amid… –Replica abochornada por las palabras del sujeto y no puede evitar incluso sonrojarse intensamente. –Solo buscaba una alternativa para que nuestros amigos no sufrieran por nuestras diferencias.

–¿Acaso no se da cuenta Tomoyo? Lo que usted diga, haga o actúe dejó de afectarme hace años… – Añade con frialdad. Una frialdad que le hela el corazón a la mujer y no deja de sorprenderle. – Li una vez arribe a Túnez, solo se enfocará en su prometida y en casarse antes de que la prensa se de cuenta. Lo que ocurra de ahí en adelante, ya no nos debe de importar.

.–No lo comprendo… ¿Qué es lo que le he hecho que ha sido tan terrible…?

–No debes de recordarme. Las personas en su vida, suelen pasar sin pena ni gloria en su vida.

–Entonces… éramos cercanos… ¿Amigos?

Eriol, incómodo dice entre dientes.– No diste la oportunidad ni siquiera de eso.– enderezando su espalda y añade en su frío y tradicional tono de voz.– Ahora si me disculpa, tengo que hacer unas llamadas de negocios… aprovecharé la mañana...—Finalmente retirándose y prácticamente dejando a Tomoyo con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

><p>–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––<p>

–¿Ni te ha dado una pista…? ¿Absolutamente nada? – Pregunta Sakura entre dientes aquella noche que cenaba en la casa de Amid y Fátima. Tomoyo y ella estaban sentados junto a la prima de Amid quien presta atención en aquel instante a Kaho, quien sorpresivamente acompañara a Sakura una vez esta saliera del campamento aquella tarde.

El señor Kinomoto se quedó en el campamento.

–Absolutamente nada. –Responde la muchacha lanzando un suspiro y observando a la misma dirección donde su mejor amiga lo hace: directo a la mesa donde Eriol comparte junto a unos primos de Amid y el abuelo de todos ellos. – La verdad no se que pensar.– Observándole reírse de las ocurrencias del heredero del Jeque.

–Bueno recordemos Tomoyo, que hubo un tiempo que no te tratabas con nadie del círculo de los hijos de los amigos de tus padres. – Ahí observa a su mejor amiga.– Hablo de la universidad. ¿Será posible que ahí hayan surgido tus diferencias?

Tomoyo analiza unos instantes y luego de unos momentos en silencio responde con un suspiro.– No creo que lo conociera en aquel entonces– Niega con su rostro observando a la distancia prudente la mesa con los hombres y mira al alto varón de mirada azulada tras las gafas de montura.– Aunque… –Dudando unos instantes. – Sakura… ¿Eriol estaba aquí cuando tuve mi accidente en el desierto? Cuando me extravié…

–¿El día que se averió el radiador del Jeep! – Pregunta Sakura aturdida. Luego de unos breves momentos se voltea a donde Kaho y dice.– Kaho… ¿Recuerdas el día que Eriol–kun llegara?

–¿Si, Sakura? – Pregunta la mujer de cabellos cobrizos.

–¿Fue el mismo día que Tomoyo se accidentó en el desierto?

–Claro que si – Dice después de pensarlo tal vez unos breves segundos y añade.– Fue él, quien la encontró en el desierto.

–¿Cómo?

–Yo me había quedado en el Jeep mientras Tomoyo buscaba ayuda. Ahí fue cuando se perdió. Llegaron Omar y Hiragizawa… luego él decidió que le acompañara a buscarte. – Y añade a Tomoyo con una cortés sonrisa.– Fue él que se lanzó a rescatarte cuando te caíste de la montaña de arena.

Tomoyo observa aturdida a Kaho no recordando nada de lo sucedido después que resbalara. Observa nuevamente a los hombres y su mirada ahora se concentra tanto en el sujeto objeto de su conversación, atrayendo con ello una expresión inquisidora del varón y a los pocos segundos atrajo la atención de Amid y con ello de su abuelo.

Pero la expresión de Tomoyo no es de diligencia o premura.

Es una mirada de desafío y decisión.

–Tomoyo…. Tomoyo – Dice Sakura zarandeando su brazo y atrayendo la atención de la joven de ojos azules nuevamente a su persona. Abochornada y sonriendo nerviosa, Sakura explica entre dientes.– Es de mala educación observar la mesa de los hombres. – Explica rápidamente y esperando un momento, nota como Fátima se incorpora rápidamente y se coloca en el centro del salón ofreciendo disculpas a su abuelo y los demás miembros de la mesa aceptan las disculpas y dicen unas cuantas cosas en el idioma en lo que Sakura respira profundo aliviada. Luego observa a la chica de ojos azules añadiendo rápidamente (ante la mirada aturdida y preocupada de Kaho), – No puedes quedarte mirando así a los hombres Tomoyo… mas aquellos que no tienes ningún vinculo sanguíneo o marital.

–Lo siento Sakura… no lo sabía.

–El abuelo aunque sea una persona de mente liberal para estas zonas del Oriente Medio, aún es un anciano de tradiciones. – Explica Fátima aproximándose con una tenue sonrisa y volviendo a sentarse en la mesa – El hecho que quedaras mirando una mesa llena de hombres solteros, despierta muchas suspicacias…. ¿Quién era el objeto de tú atención? – inquiere la joven toda sonriente.

Tomoyo se fija aun más en la expresión de la gentil adolescente y las palabras de Touya taladran en su mente.

"_Fátima está enamorada de Amid. Aquí no es nada fuera de lo normal. Y él… está atraído por ti."_

–Na–Nadie en específico. – Explica Tomoyo sintiéndose un poco acalorada.– Solo que saber que Hiragizawa –san fue quien me ha prestado auxilio en el desierto, me ha dejado un poco sorprendida.

–Muy cortés de su parte. Cuando llegamos a donde ti, se notaba bien tenso y preocupado. Te cargó hasta colocarte en el jeep y se aseguró de que estuvieras cómoda. – Suspira la mujer.– Te miraba con una expresión… – Suspira de nuevo – Por lo que me resulta extraño que se comporte tan distante contigo.– Explica Kaho con gentileza y añade con una sonrisa.– No hay duda que se trata de todo un caballero.

–¿Distante?

–Apenas se hablan. Me he dado cuenta.

–¡Kaho! – Dice Sakura con presteza observando a su amiga.

–No he dicho nada del otro mundo. Es que ese hombre es un encanto. Y sabe dar unos cumplidos encantadores… – No escondiendo su simpatía por el individuo de cabellos negros azulados.– Y se portó con Tomoyo como si cargara una figura preciada y de porcelana. Fue muy romántico. Incluso me calmó a mí que estaba un poco nerviosa. Es un hombre de esos que lees en novelas románticas. Un perfecto caballero.

–¡Kaho! Es inusual escucharte dándoles cumplidos a hombres.

–Pues este lo merece Sakura–Chan. – Explica la joven arqueóloga con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.– Anoche se portó muy gentil y cortés. Si tomas en cuenta de que estoy rodeada el día completo entenderás porque ese hombre me ha gustado… no es extranjero, no es mi mentor y no es un cabezota.

–Lo dices por mi hermano ¿No? – Sonríe Sakura con una enorme gota en su cabeza.

El sonrojo de Kaho se intensifica a la vez que retoma la conversación con Fátima quien con expresión algo nostálgica decide prestarle atención dejando a las dos mejores amigas, nuevamente en conversación la una a la otra.

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? – Pregunta Tomoyo a Sakura luego de unos segundos. – ¿Acaso no quiere que me enterase?

–De querer o no, le habría hecho a Kaho guardar silencio, no ha sido así – Habla Sakura en susurros con su amiga. – No… creo que no ha querido tal vez que lo relacionaran con aquello… – Encogiéndose de hombros. – Quien sabe porque… los hombres son muy confusos para mi mente. Tengo un padre y un hermano. Me caso con Shaoran y aun no logro conocer todo de él.

* * *

><p>––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––<p>

Shaoran Li observa la pizarra de vuelos que salen aquella noche. Todavía le quedan dos escalas mas por completar antes de llegar a donde su prometida y donde están los demás. Tiene que admitir que la idea de adelantar la boda unos días, sale completamente de su agenda pero es imperativo que arribe antes que su madre.

Porque conoce a su madre.

No solo impedirá la boda, sino que mandará nota de prensa anunciando una fastuosa ceremonia típica de los Li. No quiere nada típico porque su novia no es la típica mujer como Yelan Li.

No como su abuela… o la madre de esta.

Sakura sale de los estándares que se podría definir como una mujer Li… y es lo que mas ama de ella.

Toma asiento en la sala de espera nuevamente al ver que su vuelo no sale en otra hora mas. Confirma que son las diez de la noche. Cuando llegue a su destino serán probablemente las cuatro o las cinco de la mañana.

Y entonces estará el problema de encontrar transporte.

Y en eso se le ocurre una brillante idea.

Toma de su teléfono móvil el número correspondiente a la residencia Amid. Gracias a la tecnología por la cobertura internacional. Luego del tercer timbrazo, escucha una voz grave responder el número. Shaoran trastabilla con el idioma de la región pero finalmente logra decir que necesita comunicarse con Amid. Luego de unos minutos eternos en la línea, escucha la voz de su amigo del oriente medio.

–¿_Li?_ – Consulta su reloj de pulsera con el que siempre duerme y su estupor le espanta la resaca del sueño. – _¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo malo? _

–No, nada de gravedad Amid. Solo que he adelantado mi llegada.

–_¿La adelantaste? _

–Necesito un enorme favor. – Explica Shaoran y Amid escucha atrás de la voz de su amigo el sonido de los auto–parlantes del aeropuerto. – Necesito que tengas un coche para mí en el aeropuerto. Creo que llegaré entre las ocho treinta y las diez de la mañana. Pediría un taxi pero no conozco bien el idioma…

–_No se diga mas_ –Explica el hombre rápidamente.– _Enviaré a Omar mañana temprano. Le daré aviso ahora mismo para que se levante un poco más temprano. _

–Gracias. Se que estoy imponiendo muchas molestias.

–_No es nada Li. Todo se hace con mucho agrado por los Kinomotos. _

–¿Cómo está todo? ¿Ya llegaron los dos invitados de honor?

–_Hiragizawa y Daidouji llegaron sanos y salvos. –_ Explica Amid – _Daidouji llegó primero. _

–Me alegra que todo marche bien. Por favor Amid, informa a primera hora a Hiragizawa de mi llegada. Espero llegar primero al campamento… supongo que Sakura está allá.

–_No. Está pasando la noche aquí en la casa junto a Mitzuki. Pero seguro salen a primera hora al campamento. _

–Perfecto. Espero darle la sorpresa de mi llegada en el campamento.

–_Li, disculpa mi curiosidad… ¿A que viene tú arribo antes de tiempo? _

–No puedo contar los detalles por teléfono. Pero creo que a mi llegada, apenas tendremos un día para preparar la ceremonia matrimonial.

– _¿Cómo? _– Pregunta el sujeto no dando crédito a las palabras del chino.

–Tengo que casarme con Sakura en un plazo de dos días, o no podré casarme con ella en mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p>––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––<p>

– ¿Señorita Daidouji? – Pregunta Amid aturdido al encontrarse a solas en el patio principal a la joven de ojos azules quien se sobresalta ante su presencia. – Disculpe ¿Le he asustado?

–No esperaba encontrar a nadie despierto a esta hora – Admite la joven de ojos azules manteniendo distancias con el anfitrión. – ¿Qué hace despierto?

–Detalles de último minuto. – Responde el sujeto no dando información sobre lo conversado con Li. Ahí alza la mirada al fondo y dice con una sonrisa. – ¡Vaya! Si pensaba que no dormiríamos, pido algo a las cocinas.

Tomoyo se voltea para notar la figura de Eriol Hiragizawa en pijamas y una bata entreabierta quien se aproxima a ellos lentamente. Esta ocasión no porta sus gafas de montura.

–Disculpen si interrumpo alguna reunión infraganti – Dice el hombre de ojos azules con acidez punzante. Tomoyo se percata de ello y frunce su rostro sintiéndose repentinamente acalorada.

–Nada de eso. Me he encontrado con la señorita Daidouji por casualidad. – Ahí sonríe al hombre – ¿Y usted Hiragizawa?

–Me pareció escuchar unos pasos rápidos en el pasillo. Y luego me he quedado sin ganas de dormir.

–Mil disculpas. La llamada era internacional y me procuraron con prontitud. – Explica Amid. – En realidad Hiragizawa… necesito hablar con usted bien temprano – Dice el hombre observando nervioso al sujeto de mirada azulada. Sin más nada porque quedarse allí, hace una reverencia y dice. – Si me disculpan… pasen buenas noches. – Marchándose rápidamente ante la mirada de ambos japoneses.

–No era mi intención interrumpir nada– Dice Eriol al quedarse a solas con la joven.

–No lo hizo. Como le explicó Amid, nos encontramos aquí de pura casualidad.

– ¿Y usted? ¿Qué le ha quitado el sueño? Porque algo hace usted aquí esta noche.

–Si, en realidad… quien me ha quitado el sueño, ha sido usted Hiragizawa San – Tomando de sorpresa al hombre. – ¿Por qué no me había dicho que usted fue quien me auxilió en el desierto?

–Eso no tiene ningún tipo de relevancia en la vida, Daidouji.

–Por supuesto que si. Usted me ayudó bastante. – Dudando un instante- Probablemente… me salvó la vida.

– ¿Quién se lo ha dicho?

–En realidad, fue esta noche. Precisamente cuando me quedé mirando a la mesa…– Sonrojándose pero no era muy notorio por la poca luz en el lugar. – Era a usted a quien observaba.

Eriol se queda de piedra.

Siente como la presión en su espina dorsal se incrementa.

– ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho?

– ¿Acaso importa? – Replica algo frio pero Tomoyo nota como el sujeto está nervioso.

–Si claro que importa. No se que tiene en mi contra Hiragizawa San, pero puedo asegurarle que no soy la mujer que usted cree. – Explica ella con cortesía y honestidad. – Ese resentimiento que tiene en mi contra no debería de existir porque no soy la persona que usted cree. La que fui hace tantos años. Y por supuesto me siento agradecida y en deuda por haberme auxiliado como lo hizo aquel día. Mitzuki me explicó que me llevaba a sus brazos hasta el jeep. Que procuraba que nada malo me ocurriera y que se notaba inquieto porque no despertaba. También añadió que procuraba calmarle a ella, pues estaba sumamente nerviosa.

Eriol quería que le tragara la tierra.

. –Así que los ojos que pensé que había imaginado, eran los suyos – Concluye la mujer no borrando una tenue sonrisa de sus labios. Incluso estaba en una postura de agradecimiento con sus manos juntas delante de su persona y la cabeza agachada. Acción que sorprende al hombre. – Usted es el misterioso sujeto de ojos azules.

Eriol guarda silencio.

Tomoyo se incorpora ante su silencio y no se siente perturbada por ello: Siempre parecía que Eriol le despreciaba pero sin embargo, la explicación que Kaho Mitzuki le había sacado de la duda de que le odiara.

En realidad estaba lastimado.

"_Si al menos pudiera recordar que fue lo que pasó entre nosotros, que hiciera que el sujeto me desprecie tanto. O trata de hacerlo"_

–Quería darle las gracias.- Continúa Tomooyo en voz alta.- No podía dormir pensando que no se las había dado.

Tomoyo decide retirarse ante la expresión sorprendida del sujeto de ojos azules y su silencio.

Eriol la observa marcharse atónito por lo que había ocurrido: en realidad, ¿Tomoyo no había dormido esperando agradecerle? ¿En realidad no era tan egocéntrica como en su juventud?

¿Podía ser cierto que la mujer había cambiado?

Y ¿Por qué demonios se preocupó tanto por ella aquel día? ¡Bien pudo echarla en el asiento trasero del jeep y haberse marchado con Omar! ¡No quedándosele viendo como un condenado adolescente encaprichado!

"_Concéntrate. Ya esto acaba Eriol. Luego volverás a tú rutina de vida y no tendrás que verle la cara a esta mujer nunca más. Con los años has aprendido a controlar y disfrazar tus emociones. Con tu atractivo has dominado los sentimientos de las mujeres a tú antojo. "_

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo que postergar el vuelo?<p>

-Al menos por uno o dos días señora – Dice su asistente a ambas mujeres quienes están sentadas en el salón de embajadores del aeropuerto en Roma ante la mirada incrédula de ambas empresarias ante las noticias dichas por el hombre.- El monzón…

-¡Que monzón y monzón! – se exaspera Yelan ante las noticias y no dejando que el sujeto culminara su explicación mientras los cielos de una de las ciudades mas antiguas del mundo oscurecidas y aguas torrenciales cayendo en las mismas.- Si es solo una llovizna.

En aquel momento revienta un trueno que enmudece y hace parpadear las luces del interior del salón.

Una gota se desliza en la nuca de Sonomi Daidouji.

Mientras que Yelan se mantiene inexpresiva a pesar que muchos se paralizaron en sus lugares y otros se sobresaltaron ante el estallido del trueno.

-Señora: volar en estas condiciones es contraproducente. El aparato no se sostendría en los cielos. No es un vuelo de gran escala o aeronave. Es un vuelo menor de aerolínea. Los vientos nos pondrían en grave peligro.

La madre de Shaoran guarda silencio mientras Sonomi avanza hasta ella preocupada de lo que puede suceder ante la obstinación de la malhumorada china sobre sus deseos de viajar en tales condiciones.

-Tienen razón: - Dice Sonomi tratando de hacerle entrar en razón.- Vale mas esperar hasta la mañana… como se desarrolla el clima.

Yelan la observa unos instantes y Sonomi mantiene firmeza en su expresión. Agrega luego de unos breves segundos.- créame: Igual yo deseo impedir esto… pero no a costa de nuestras vidas. – Explica Sonomi. – No quiero que mi hija cargue con esta situación en su conciencia. Y se que tampoco usted quiere a su hijo que manche con sangre su boda, lleguemos a detenerla o no.

Yelan guarda silencio observando a Sonomi y finalmente dice entre dientes.- Tal vez no se percata de la gravedad del asunto: no voy a permitir que mi hijo se case con Tomoyo Daidouji. Sea su hija o no Sonomi. Ella, echará a perder su vida al igual que mi hijo.

-Tal vez sea momento Yelan que deje que su hijo tome sus propias decisiones.

-¿Usted quiere que se casen?

-No. No lo deseo. Pero prefiero al menos sobrevivir y estar para mi hija cuando todo acabe, por encima de perder mi vida en el Mediterráneo por su obstinación.- Sorprendiendo a la china. – No creo que eso es lo que usted quiera. – Agrega.-Tomaremos un taxi, iremos al hotel y descansaremos. Mañana nos comunicamos con el aeropuerto y sabremos si hay vuelos restablecidos. – Explica la mujer con firmeza.- Usted no se irá sin mí y definitivamente no me voy a montar en un avión en este clima.

Ante la falta de respuesta de la matriarca Li, Sonomi toma las riendas del asunto al decir al asistente.- Solicita nuestras maletas. Tomaremos un taxi y pasaremos la noche en un hotel. –Ajustando su abrigo de viaje a su persona.

Ya a solas es Yelan quien dice entre dientes.- Tal vez crea que soy una persona obstinada… o que, la verdad odio a su hija Daidouji.

-No puede odiar a quien no conoce en persona. Hace lo que cree que es mejor para su hijo y para la corporación._ Explica Sonomi – Como yo hago con mi hija. Aunque creo que esto es una exageración. Tomoyo, es obstinada. No tanto como usted pero es terca. Si logra convencer a mi hija que deje de querer casarse con su hijo, estaré mas que sorprendida. Pero comprendo su proceder. Mi hija lo es todo. Es mi heredera y por supuesto, que no quiero que vaya a vivir a China. Cosa que le aseguro que no haría, sino fuera la influencia de su hijo en ella.

Yelan la observa y camina a su lado una vez se les une el asistente de la China.

Mientras espera por el taxi, observa la lluvia implacable que cae en la ciudad italiana. Sus pensamientos están con las palabras de aquella mujer: No tiene porque odiar a quien no conoce pero la sola idea que una mujer pueda dominar de aquella manera a su único hijo varón la saca de sus casillas.

Yelan Li había criado según sus principios, a un hombre dominante y autoritario. No alguien que pudiera ser sonsacado por un par de ojos bonitos y cara atractiva.

* * *

><p>– ¿Qué Shaoran Li llega hoy? – Preguntó Eriol aquella mañana cuando se reúne con Amid y Omar en el patio de la casa.<p>

–No solo eso. Creo que su vuelo llegaba más temprano. Esperaría en el aeropuerto hasta que usted arribe con Omar.

– ¿Por qué no nos dijo nada anoche?

–Quiere que sea una sorpresa para la señorita Kinomoto – Dice Amid hablando bajito. – Se aparecerá de sorpresa al campamento antes de llegar a la casa. Informarle delante de Daidouji, era poner en aviso a Kinomoto. Quiere que sea una sorpresa y he cumplido mi parte.

– ¡Vaya! Pues me permitirá que al menos le acompañe a recogerle con Omar. – Explica Eriol cambiando su semblante totalmente ante las noticias. – Me sorprende de Li. Nunca ha sido tan espontáneo.

–Creo que algo ha pasado, si me permite comentarle…– Dice Amid escoltándole hasta la entrada de la casa y Omar siguiéndoles pasos atrás. – Estaba muy nervioso… – Eriol está mas que curioso. – No lo esperábamos tan temprano.

–Tiene razón. Este no era el día de él arribar.

–Quiere que preparemos las nupcias para menos de cuarenta y ocho horas. – Explica sorprendiendo a Hiragizawa pues su meticuloso amigo nunca deja nada al azar. –Mi abuelo es quien oficiará la ceremonia. Lo pronto es poner a Fátima y las demás mujeres a trabajar con la decoración y la comida. – Explica rápidamente no gustándole tampoco el cambio de planes. – Li me refirió el hecho que, o se casa con ella ahora, o pasará mucho tiempo antes de poder hacerla su esposa.

Y la preocupación de Amid no era mal infundada. Una vez Eriol y Omar arriban al aeropuerto no tardan en dar con el chino quien con apenas un bulto de mano se aproxima a ellos y no puede dejar de saludar a su amigo con un cordial abrazo y a Omar (A quien tuvo la ocasión de conocer un poco en sus anteriores viajes al medio Oriente), con un apretón de manos, cosa que puso al hombre un poco nervioso. El sirviente de la casa de Amid, toma el bulto del varón y los tres proceden a la salida del aeropuerto.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Pregunta Eriol a su amigo. – No que no me alegre verte, pero…

–Mi madre viene para acá. – Explica Li sorprendiendo al sujeto de ojos azules. – A impedir la boda.

– ¡Le contaste de Sakura!

–No. Viene a buscar a Tomoyo y hacerla desistir que se case conmigo…

–No comprendo. ¿Qué venga a hablar con Tomoyo…

–En el momento que vea que no solo hemos engañado a la Prensa, a Sonomi Daidouji y a mi familia, se que pondrá impedimento entonces para que me case con Sakura. Una de mis condiciones para casarme con Sakura era el hecho que la mantendría lejos de todo lo que implica ser un Li y eso es incluso, estar en la boca de los medios de prensa. Mi madre hará todo en sus manos para no solo lograr que Sakura desista de la ceremonia sino de convencerla para que postergue el compromiso.

– ¿Y no crees que es lo mejor? – Pregunta Eriol sorprendiendo a Li – Vamos amigo: me agrada Sakura… de verdad que si. Es una chica muy linda. Pero tal vez, tú madre tenga razón de posponer la ceremonia.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Quiero decir que desde un principio te dije que era un poco precipitado. Ahora no solo te casarás con ella en menos de dos días, arruinando los planes de unos días después y adicional a eso, tienes una carrera contra el tiempo y contra tú madre quien cree que te casarás con otra y no con Sakura Kinomoto a quien ni siquiera conoce.

–Oye, estás de un humor un tanto especial hoy – Comenta Li no dando crédito a las palabras de su amigo.– Eres mi padrino de nupcias y estás comportándote como si fueras la voz de la poderosa Yelan Li… ¿No comenzarás a utilizar abanicos de mano a lo próximo? – añade con voz burlona.

–Solo te digo lo que estoy analizando de todo esto. –Explica Eriol– Si tienes que casarte a toda prisa porque tú madre no aprobará tu selección de esposa, entonces Sakura y tú no deberían de casarse.

Li le observa fríamente y sorprendido ante sus palabras. A lo próximo entra al vehículo conducido por Omar y dice.– Gracias por tú apoyo Hiragizawa…

–Solo te doy un sano consejo.

–No. Solo descargas tú frustración conmigo. – Explica – Porque no estás enamorado … creo que nunca lo has estado y eso te hace decir cosas tan hirientes como estas… solo quería que asistieras a uno de los momentos mas importantes de mi vida …. Porque eres mi amigo. Pero si tanto te molesta verme casar con Sakura, entonces mejor será que te abstengas de asistir.

Eriol lo observa fríamente, ambos ocupando sus asientos en el jeep y ninguno dijo nada en todo el trayecto al campamento.

Pero para buena fortuna o mala suerte, ni Eriol, o Yelan Li ni Sonomi Daidouji, tendrían mano en lo que pasaría que evitaría las nupcias.

Y resultarían ser las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas mas largas en la vida de todos…

Pero más aun, en la vida de Eriol y del propio Amid.

––––––––––––––––––– **Continuará. **

_**Comentarios de la autora: Felizmente traigo ante ustedes el capitulo 7 de esta historia. Es muy probable que solo falten cinco o seis capítulos para la culminación pero los próximos dos, serán muy intensos. Gracias por la paciencia de todos – en especial de mi beta, Nodoka Chan – En esperar la actualización de esta historia. Pensamientos asesinos (un par me entenderán) me tuvieron un poco distanciada de la escritura y adicional el trabajo me tenía secuestrada. Ya a partir de este capitulo, las actualizaciones continuarán siendo semanales hasta la culminación de la historia. Espero que aun sigan leyendo. **_

_**Comentarios, dudas o tomatazos, no duden en dejármelos. **_

_**Feliz día**_

_**Crys. **_


	8. Capítulo 8- Tormenta de Arena

"_**Extrañas Coincidencias"**_

_**Por Crystal.**_

_**Basado en los personajes de CCS by Clamp. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y solo como entretenimiento.**_

_**Capitulo 8. Tormenta de arena.**_

* * *

><p>Cuando el jeep se detiene lentamente en el campamento no atrae miradas en particular. Estaban acostumbrados a que los vehículos de motor arrancaran y salieran de la zona. Los ayudantes continúan en sus actividades y la mirada de Shaoran Li, cubierto por una gorra deportiva mientras Omar y Eriol con sus correspondientes cubiertas, observan alrededor mientras desmontan el vehículo. Shaoran avanza reconociendo la figura del Señor Kinomoto quien se voltea precisamente cuando el joven le falta poco alcanzarle y la expresión de perplejidad no se hace esperar.<p>

-¡Li! Te esperábamos unos días más adelante- Exclama al salir de su pasmo. Shaoran le hace un saludo cortes y respetuoso. – Seas bienvenido… ¿Mi hija sabe que estÁs aquí?

-En realidad es una sorpresa para Sakura. ¿La ha visto? – Observando a su alrededor.

-Creo que se encuentra con Mitzuki San y los niños limpiando unas vasijas que desenterramos en estos días. – Señalando más adelante. Ahí observa al hombre de cabellos azulados y dice- Hiragizawa ¿Usted también sabía de la llegada de Li?

-¿Cómo se encuentra señor Kinomoto? – Saluda el británico muy cortes.- En efecto, Shaoran llamó y bueno… aquí estoy. - Eriol se queda atrás acompañando al gentil padre de Sakura y haciéndole preguntas pertinentes de la excavación, mientras Shaoran avanza con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro y se dirige a la carpa donde Kinomoto apuntara unos momentos atrás.

Efectivamente mientras se va aproximando escucha la voz de su prometida explicar algo en el idioma nativo de la zona y risas apagadas de tono infantil. Cuando retira la manta de la entrada atrae las miradas de casi todos allí.

Excepto de su prometida. Esta dura unos segundos para voltearse (mas con la expresión de perplejidad de Mitzuki y las miradas curiosas de los menores).

-¿Shaoran? ¡Shaoran! -Replica no evitando soltar un breve chillido y saltar a los brazos de su prometido. Los niños que no acostumbran a ver tanto contacto físico ni entre sus padres comienzan a sonreír y a chillar divertidos ante la escena.

El varón sujeta con firmeza la mujer que huele a flores pese a encontrarse en el medio del desierto. Kaho no evita suspirar toda romántica al observar la escena mientras los niños corretean divertidos haciendo círculos entre el par.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo… Cuando llegaste? – Pregunta Sakura después de unos momentos en que tuvieron que desalojar la tienda ya los chiquillos estaban alborotados y se marcharon de la mano de Mitzuki para dejar el par tranquilos.

-Acabo de llegar – Dice con una expresión de ensueño observando los ojos verdes de la chica. – Parecieran que fueron siglos la última vez que te vi. – Acariciando un instante su mejilla y atrayendo un sonrojo a su piel.

-Shaoran…

-En realidad, estoy aquí porque tenemos que pensar algo seriamente. – Dice separándose de ella para pensar un poco mas claro. Sakura retrocede un paso para observarle detenidamente. – Sobre la boda.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? Ya casi todo está listo.

-Debemos adelantarla- Replica el varón sorprendiéndole. – Para mañana…

-¡Mañana! Pero estaba planificada para unos días mas adelante. Incluso no se si es posible…

-Es posible. He hablado con Amid y…

-Shaoran: Aunque me case contigo mañana, tengo que cumplir una agenda aquí en la excavación. No voy a poder terminarlo todo para casarme contigo mañana y salir a nuestra luna de miel y de ahí a Hong Kong. – Responde preocupada ante la idea de su prometido. – Eso sin contar que dependemos del servicio de Amid para poder llevar a cabo la boda mañana… - negando con su rostro.

-Sino lo hacemos mañana, probablemente no podremos efectuarla en mucho tiempo – Añade con gesto serio.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

-Sonomi Daidouji estaba en Hong Kong. Viene en camino con mi madre.

-¿Vienen aquí? A Túnez. – Viéndole asentir.

-Me he enterado que le llevo unas horas de ventaja gracias al monzón. – Sakura no deja de mostrar consternación a lo que el sujeto le revela. – Debemos de efectuar la ceremonia en unas horas y así no podrán separarnos.

Sakura guarda silencio pensativa. Luego reclama. - ¿Por esto hacemos esto? ¿Por qué tu madre no me aprobaría como digna esposa para ti? ¿Es por esto que nos casamos aquí en Túnez y no en Japón o en Hong Kong?

-No hay nada vergonzoso en ti Sakura – Shaoran se preocupa por donde se dirigen los pensamientos de su prometida – Y se que cuando mi madre te conozca le encantarás. Simplemente no quiero que la prensa se entere de ti y te abrume. Siempre he sabido protegerte y proteger nuestra relación todo este tiempo de los medios.

-Y te lo he pedido siempre. No quiero entrar a mi familia a un torbellino de periodistas y prensa amarillista acosándolos y persiguiéndoles. Incluso la paz de este lugar se vería alterada. – Concluye la chica de ojos verdes. – Tomoyo me refirió en su momento que tan importante eres en tu país Shaoran. Se que la prensa es vil contigo y tu familia. Lo viviste con tus hermanas y tu mismo con tus relaciones pasadas. – Ahí el varón baja la mirada- Pero… si tenemos que hacer las cosas así, tan deprisa porque tu madre se dirige aquí… tal vez deberíamos considerar postergarlo.

-No. – Refuta decidido. – Quiero casarme contigo. Quiero que mi madre vea lo que yo veo en ti.

-¿Por qué debería ser de otra forma?

Shaoran suspira cansado y se sienta. Sakura se queda de pie y ahí se da cuenta del gran agotamiento que surca el rostro masculino de su prometido.

-Sakura: he tenido pocas relaciones serias a lo largo de mi corta vida. Y las pocas que no lo fueron, terminaron siendo un fracaso total por la intervención de mi madre, de la sociedad y de la prensa. Mi madre porque ella cree saber lo que es bueno para mi y no se da cuenta que tal vez, yo si lo se. Ha sabido manipular aquellas que me he atrevido a tener una relación. No quiero que ocurra lo mismo contigo. Todo este tiempo ha sabido que con quien parezco llevar una relación es Daidouji-San y ni ella es lo bastante buena para mi familia – Atrayendo una expresión de preocupación a la joven.

-¿Ella no cree en Tomoyo? ¡Pero si Tomoyo es una persona estupenda! – Refuta escandalizada- Tomoyo es hermosa y viene de una excelente familia para que tu madre…

-Mi madre tiene unas ideas un tanto irracionales. No cree que porque Daidouji tiene su legado con las empresas de su madre, represente los mejores intereses de los Li si nos llegáramos a casar. Es más bien por el poder que ella representa en Japón. Siendo una mujer de negocios jamás viviría en Hong Kong sabiendo que sus intereses están en Tokio. ¿Entiendes eso?

-¿Por qué no me habías contado esto? ¿Tomoyo lo sabe?

-No creo que lo sepa. Ella tiene sus propios problemas con su madre. – Refiere pensativo. Observa a los ojos verdes y añade. –Yo he tomado una decisión de que si mi madre no aprueba mi elección de esposa, simplemente renunciare a la familia Li.

-Tú no puedes renunciar a tu apellido. Nadie renuncia a la familia en la que nace. – Responde ella negando con su rostro.

Shaoran se incorpora y la toma de las manos para decirle bajito- Quiero casarme contigo. Quiero convertirte en mi esposa. Estoy enamorado de ti y pretendo pelear batallas para demostrarle a todos que has sido lo mejor que ha llegado a mi vida – Atrayendo un sonrojo departe de la muchacha. - ¿Qué dices Sakura? ¿TE casas conmigo mañana?

La chica lo observa un instante y sonríe tenuemente para asentir tímidamente y Shaoran besa sus manos con adoración ante su aceptación del plan.

* * *

><p>-¿Mañana? ¿Hablas en serio?<p>

Tomoyo esta atónita observando a su amiga ya cuando arriban a la casa acompañada de Eriol, Shaoran y el mismo Fujitaka quien enterado del plan, ha asistido a la casa de Amid para unirse a los preparativos luego de salir de la sorpresa inicial de que su hija habría adelantado la fecha de sus nupcias.

-No pareces contenta con la decisión. – Dice Sakura observándole atentamente. La expresión de perplejidad y preocupación tiene que parecerse a la suya cuando escuchara horas antes aquella misma información pero de labios de su prometido.

-Sakura: Es muy impulsivo. – Dice Tomoyo conociendo el temperamento de su amiga y a sabiendas que "Espontaneidad" no es su segundo nombre o apellido. - ¿A que se debe el cambio de fecha?

Sakura se muerde el labio. Tomoyo jamás apoyaría que su decisión fue tomada en el hecho que al final su novio le convenció de hacerlo. Que el hecho que Sonomi Daidouji e Ieran Li vuelan para Túnez y que probablemente la Señora Li no aprobaría la elección de prometida o esposa de su único hijo varón tampoco es un punto a favor para conseguir el apoyo de su amiga a lo que ella simplemente responde. – La llegada sorpresiva de Shaoran es suficiente razón ¿No crees?

Tomoyo levanta una ceja perspicaz. Sabe que Sakura esconde "_Algo más_". Entonces agrega.- Sabes que te apoyo en cualquier decisión que tomes. ¿Qué opina tú papa de esto? Se que querías terminar de ayudarle con la excavación antes de marcharte.

-Yo también quería pero al igual que tu, me apoya en todo lo que haga… ¡Fátima! – Ahí observando a la aludida que llega hasta ellas. - ¿Supiste la noticia?

-Por eso mismo vengo hasta ustedes. ¿Es cierto que cambiaron la fecha de la ceremonia?

-Sera mañana – Responde Tomoyo y Sakura asiente. – Lo que quiere decir que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Es cierto. – Afirma la chica. – Vamos a tener que ir a donde la costurera mas temprano de lo planeado. Usualmente la hacemos venir a casa pero no podemos esperar a que Omar vaya y vuelva con ella. Tendré que ir a su casa. ¿Me querrías acompañar Daidouji-San? Volveremos hoy mismo.

-Fátima. No es necesario que hagas eso – Refiere Sakura insegura ante la idea de la chica. – Sabes que no debes de salir a la ciudad y más si tu primo no lo sabe. Tienes muy bonitos vestidos y tu ajuar es de envidia.

-Para nada Sakura. Este día, tu boda, es especial. Mandé a hacer mi vestido para la ocasión y no puedo esperar a usarlo.

-Bueno ya que irán al pueblo no está de más que le den aviso a mi hermano sobre el cambio en las fechas. Ya me imagino todo le que dirá – Refiere Sakura pensativa. – No puedo confiar con lo mal que se llevan el y Mitzuki San, esta le diga que me caso mañana.

-¿Has pensado como reaccionará tu hermano? Se que no se ha opuesto a la boda y nada de eso, pero lo atraparás de improviso y que Shaoran insista en casarse tan deprisa, no le hará mucha gracia.

-A esta altura, solo quiero comenzar mi vida al lado de Shaoran, Tomoyo. – Refiere la chica de ojos verdes. – Estará en el consultorio a estas horas… aunque le tomara bastante a ustedes llegar al pueblo – piensa detenidamente – Te anotaré la dirección de su casa en caso que no esté en el dispensario médico – Poniéndose de pie y escribiendo rápidamente la dirección en un papel.

Eriol las ve descender las escaleras y nota que Tomoyo va acompañada de Fátima. Para su sorpresa la chica de ojos azules tiene colocado un velo como Fátima sobre sus cabellos y torso. Divertido ante la expresión de nerviosismo de la más joven las sobresalta, diciendo - ¿Adonde van?

-Hiragizawa San – Dice Fátima llevándose la mano al pecho. Agrega luego de un incómodo silencio entre Tomoyo y el sujeto – Voy a la modista al pueblo a buscar mi traje para la ceremonia. ¿Quiere acompañarnos?

-Tal vez no sea buena idea- Responde al observar la expresión de Tomoyo Daidouji.

-Por favor no le diga nada a mi abuelo y tampoco a Amid. Son unos sobreprotectores y no querrían que fuera solo con Omar.

-Tal vez es mejor que si les de aviso, señorita Fátima. – Dice Eriol pensativo. – Si ellos creen que no es seguro…

-¡Ay no por favor! Fuera del internado, vivo cada día de mi vida, encerrada o con extrema vigilancia. – Suplica la joven.- No nos pasará nada y volveremos antes del atardecer.

Eriol duda un segundo pero sin más nada que responder, la joven toma la mano de Daidouji para acelerar el paso hasta la entrada de la residencia donde ya Omar espera con el jeep en marcha.

El hombre avanza detrás de ellas y les ayuda a abordar el vehículo. Primero a Fátima y luego a Tomoyo con quien se queda unos segundos mas con la mano entre la suya y murmura – Te ves bien Daidouji… con velo puesto. – sorprendiendo a la joven con el halago.

La chica no tuvo tiempo de agradecer o reaccionar ante su cumplido. Ya solo cuando el vehículo hubo arrancado por el camino fue que ella siente el calor en sus mejillas por el halago hecho por el varón.

Ya con el vehículo el cual se pierde en la distancia es que Eriol se da en la frente tenuemente y murmura – "_te ves bien… con el velo_" ¿qué demonios fue eso, Hiragizawa?

-¡Vaya! Ha ocurrido lo indecible. – Dice Shaoran sorprendiéndole con Amid a su lado sonriendo tenuemente. - ¿Finalmente hablas solo?

-Pensé que estaban hablando en el despacho. – Pregunta Eriol viéndose sorprendido en sus pensamientos a voz alta.

-Ultimando detalles – Admite el varón del medio oriente- Vinimos a invitarte a una amistosa partida de billar.

-¿Billar?

-El abuelo de Amid tiene una sala de juegos arriba. Hemos recibido la invitación de una partida de billar con él. Ya el señor Kinomoto se encuentra allí. ¿Te nos unes?

Eriol observa el jeep a la distancia y luego a los varones. Por la poca importancia que Amid le pone al hecho que uno de sus vehículos se marcha de la propiedad le da a entender que o no vio a su prima marcharse en este o tal vez, la chica exagera con respecto a la sobreprotección de la cual dice ser victima.

* * *

><p>Cuando Touya llega a la casa de Amid, lo hace acompañado de Kaho y ya cuando la noche ha caído en la zona. Suspira resignado y para sorpresa Kaho es la que llama su atención viéndose preocupada igual que el sujeto. Toma un instante para acariciar su mentón y regresarle a la realidad. Y tan deprisa como ha ocurrido aquel contacto y viéndose despierto de sus pensamientos, Kaho desmonta el vehículo. Avanza unos pasos y espera al varón hasta que le da alcance.<p>

Ambos ingresan a la casa y encontrándose con unos de los sirvientes, van al patio principal donde nota la figura de su hermana, Shaoran y su padre quienes conversan y se sorprenden por su arribo.

-¿Hermano?

-Touya… - Dice Fujitaka fijándose en Kaho y luego que nadie más les acompaña. - ¿A que debemos tu llegada?

-Le he mandado el aviso de la boda. Aunque – Observa a Kaho – Fue Kaho que te ha informado. ¿Has visto a Tomoyo o a Fátima? – Pregunta ahora Sakura.

-Por eso mismo hemos llegado – Dice Kaho atormentada y observando a Touya y luego los rostros de cada uno de ellos. Toma una bocanada de aire para decir. – Algo ha ocurrido.

En aquel momento Amid les da alcance e interrumpe al decir. - ¿Ustedes aquí? ¿Ha llegado Fátima con ustedes? Salió hace horas con Daidouji y Omar...aún no llegan a casa.

-De eso mismo queremos hablarles. – Dice Touya notándose menos nervioso que cuando llegó – al principio pensaba que había sido a… - Ahí observando a su hermana menor y atrayendo una expresión de inquietud departe de la misma.

-Hermano.

-Ha llegado esto…- Dice Kaho extrayendo una nota doblada de su chaqueta de safari que siempre usa en el campamento. – Con un niño. Supongo que aproximarse a la casa arriesgaba que lo siguieran… en verdad, no se me ocurrió llamar a nadie a que lo persiga. – Ahí observando a Touya por apoyo mientras extiende la nota a Amid. Este la toma de las manos de la asistente del profesor Kinomoto.

-"Tenemos a Fátima en nuestro poder…" – Ahí el sujeto comienza a mostrar su incomodidad ante las palabras escritas –"Esperen nuestro próximo comunicado para mas detalles…" – Ahí dejando de leer.

Touya toma la palabra diciendo – Kaho estaba muy nerviosa ante lo que estaba pasando y me ha llamado.

-¿Cuándo y a que hora recibiste este mensaje? – Pregunta Fujitaka. Sakura se aferra a Shaoran buscando consuelo, al enterarse de las noticias.

-Hace unas horas – Admite la mujer.

-¿Hasta ahora creíste prudente hacérnoslo llegar? – Reclama Amid usando un tono de voz desconocido para los allí presentes. La nota, apretada en su puño revela la fatiga de toda la situación.

-No la culpes. Yo le dije que me esperara. – Discute Touya haciendo frente al hombre – Le dije que me esperara y confirmáramos la situación. Luego de investigar alrededor, fue confirmado.

-¿Confirmado?

-El vehículo fue interceptado cuando salieron de la ciudad. – Refiere Kaho temblando. – Unos criadores de cabras nos los confirmaron.

-Fueron obstaculizados por hombres en caballos. Tomaron a las mujeres y al hombre lo dejaron tirado en la carretera. – Amid comienza a decir improperios en el idioma conocido por los allí presentes excepto Shaoran. – El auto lo incendiaron.

-Tienen a Tomoyo también. – Dice Sakura bajito. – Es Tomoyo la otra mujer. ¡Hermano!

-¿Por qué las han secuestrado? ¿Qué ganarán con esto?

-Dinero – Responde Fujitaka por Amid. – La familia de Fátima es rica, Li. Y aquí las colonias de hombres que secuestran familias ricas no son desconocidas.

-¿Qué pasara con Tomoyo? ¿Con Omar? – Pregunta Sakura. – Ellos no son familia. ¿Por qué ellos también?

-Omar no está con ellos. – Dice Touya. – Iba saliendo de la Clínica cuando Kaho llamó, y Omar fue llevado por unos hombres que lo encontraron inconsciente al lado del camino.

-¿Pagarás un rescate? ¿Esperarán la llamada? – Ahí pregunta Shaoran a su anfitrión preocupado por el bienestar de su amiga.

-Solo nos queda eso – Refiere Amid. – El desierto es enorme y pudieran estar en cualquier parte.

-¿Las Dunas, tal vez?

-¿Las Dunas?

-Una zona del desierto que pocos se aventuran. Unas horas mas de Tomoyo caminando y habría entrado en ellas. – Explica Touya a Shaoran.

-¿Tomoyo?

-Tomoyo se extravió a las pocas horas de haber llegado aquí, Shaoran – Dice Sakura. – Sino hubiera sido por Eriol… - Ahí es interrumpida por un sirviente que se aproxima llamando la atención de todos por su tono de voz.

Todos se voltean y Amid comprende lo dicho por su sirviente saliendo detrás de el. Ante el aturdimiento de los demás, Fujitaka dice – Parece que los secuestradores se encuentran al teléfono. Hablan con el Abuelo de Amid y Fátima.- Explica a Shaoran.

Ahí los sollozos de la chica de ojos verdes atraen las miradas de todos. - ¿Qué pasara… si To-moyo…?

-Ni pienses así, hija- Dice Fujitaka consternado y toma a su hija en sus brazos. – Ella estará bien, ya lo veras. – observando con preocupación a Touya y Kaho.

* * *

><p>Amid llega al despacho cuando su abuelo utiliza el auto parlante en el teléfono y su jefe de seguridad privada se encuentra allí.<p>

-¿Qué es lo que quieren para liberar a mi nieta?

_-Dinero ¿Qué más? Su peso en oro _– Responde al otro lado de la línea_. – Al menos claro que si la quieren viva y sin un dedo encima, dupliquen su peso – _Ríe con sorna – _Ustedes eligen. _

-De acuerdo. Se hará como ustedes digan. Solo, no la lastimen.

_-Bien. Se nota que hablamos con la persona adecuada… con el cabeza de familia. Tendrán que hacer la entrega antes del medio día de mañana. A unos sesenta kilómetros al oeste de su residencia. Solo seis hombres, desarmados y en caballos. Vemos una sola arma a la vista, y degollaremos a las mujeres. _

Amid observa con aprehensión el aparato en el escritorio. Nota la palidez en el rostro de su abuelo al recibir las indicaciones.

_-Una cosa más… Amid tiene que ser uno de los hombres que haga la entrega. _

El abuelo observa al sujeto al otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

_-Eso a usted no le concierne anciano. Amid tiene que hacer la entrega o su nieta se muere. Usted decide. _

El abuelo mantiene silencio y es su nieto quien responde- Es un trato. – Atrayendo una carcajada sutil del otro lado. – Solo quiero que me garanticen la seguridad de mi prima y su amiga.

_-Ah si, la extranjera. – Responde con sorna. – Nos lo pensaremos. Es tan bonita… _

-¡Esa mujer es una invitada de esta casa! Si ella o mi prima resultan lastimadas de algún modo, no podrán esconderse de mi ira y tampoco la de mi familia… - Ruge Amid por el teléfono inconsciente que afuera del despacho, los Kinomoto, Li y Eriol están escuchando. Este último regresaba de un paseo por la propiedad para encontrarse con la noticia que la prima de Amid y Daidouji fueron secuestradas. – Si es más dinero que quieren por las dos…

_-Vaya, vaya… entonces es mas importante de lo que suponíamos. – Dice su interlocutor. – Nos lo pensaremos. Aunque podríamos liberar a Fátima y luego pensar pedir rescate por la extranjera. O tal vez, nos quedemos con ella. Tomaremos la decisión cuando nos veamos – y la llamada de corta. _

-¡Maldición! -

-¿Acaso pidieron un rescate? ¿Entregarán a Tomoyo? – Interrumpe Sakura sobresaltando al abuelo de Amid y a los demás allí presentes. – ¿Qué está pasando?

-Entregarán a Fátima y a Tomoyo pagando un considerable rescate.- Ahí observando a su abuelo quien tiene una expresión incómoda y nerviosa- Cosa que por supuesto haremos – Agrega observando a los demás.

-Cuenta conmigo para acompañarte – Dice Shaoran avanzando hasta el interior de la habitación mientras el abuelo de Amid habla bajito con su jefe de seguridad. – Tomoyo es mi amiga y si algo le pasa…

-Yo también iré – Dice Touya atrayendo la atención de ambos hombres.

-¡Touya! ¡Shaoran! ¿Qué dicen? ¿Ustedes? No deberían involucrarse y dejar que Amid vaya con sus hombres. – Refuta Sakura escandalizada ante la idea.

-Ella tiene razón – Dice Eriol seriamente- Es muy arriesgado.

-Iremos con más hombres armados. – Asegura Shaoran – Tengo experiencia en manejo de armas y podre ayudarles.

-Necesitarán un doctor en caso que algo vaya mal – Dice Touya preocupando ambas mujeres y a su padre quien muestra toda la consternación en su rostro – Es lo mejor.

-Si es así, entonces me necesitaran… tengo experiencias con armas y caballos.

-¿Tú?

-Me crié en Londres. La cacería y los caballos han sido parte de nuestra familia por generaciones.

Shaoran asiente confiado y creyendo las palabras de su amigo y de su futuro cuñado. Luego se dirige a su anfitrión quien informa que el jefe de seguridad proporcionaría a sus mejores hombres para que acudan al rescate.

-Solo podemos ir seis personas.

-Yo no me quedare. – Asegura Touya.

-Tampoco yo. – Insiste Shaoran. Observa al sujeto de mirada azulada quien asiente con firmeza mostrando su apoyo.

-De acuerdo. Iremos nosotros cuatro y dos de mis mejores tiradores en caso de ser necesario. Vengan, vamos al arsenal. – Dirigiendo el camino e informando a su abuelo rápidamente de su plan y que sus amigos les acompañarían.

* * *

><p>A decenas de kilómetros de la casa de Amid, una chica de ojos azules se despierta sintiéndose mareada y con jaqueca. La mordaza que tiene en su boca le impide hablar y sus ataduras a su espalda le impiden llevarse las manos a la cabeza. Siente el aroma a ropa sucia y observa al otro lado de aquella tienda para notar los ojos atentos de Fátima quien le devuelve una expresión de miedo que debe de ser muy parecida a la suya.<p>

Entonces ve dos figuras ingresar a la tienda iluminada por lámparas de kerosene. Hablan en el dialecto de la zona y notan que Fátima está despierta, aunque no le prestan atención a ella. Le quitan la mordaza para informarle algo y ella responde en el mismo idioma que ellos hablan y Tomoyo la ve aterrorizada por la situación. Luego de unos instantes parece que en conversación con ellos, los ve asentir entre ambos y uno de ellos se incorpora gritando algo al exterior. Luego ella señala a Tomoyo y uno de los sujetos armados, va al catre que ella se encuentra acostada. Sin mediar palabra la incorporan bruscamente y le desatan las manos pero nota que saca unas esposas las cuales coloca en una de sus muñecas y en el hierro del catre. El otro sujeto hace lo mismo con Fátima al otro lado de la tienda. Momentos después Tomoyo se sorprende de notar unas mujeres vistiendo de harapos y con pañoletas cubriendo sus cabezas, entran con bandeja de pan, carne seca y agua que colocan a los pies de las chicas. Salen rápidamente.

El hombre dice algo en voz alta que Tomoyo no entiende y Fátima asiente brevemente. Finalmente y cuando les lanzan un par de miradas a ambas, salen de la tienda.

-Fátima… ¿Quiénes son esos hombres? – Pregunta Tomoyo finalmente cuando la voz llega a su garganta.

-Extorsionadores… ladrones… ¿Quién sabe? Hemos estado aquí horas… según supe. Nos drogaron con algo. – Ahí bajando la mirada a la bandeja a sus pies y no dudando tomar el agua, para sorpresa de Tomoyo.

-No pareces estar asustada.

-Momentos antes, lo estaba. Ya se comunicaron con Amid- Dice luego de tomar continuamente varios tragos de agua. –Mi abuelo pagará el rescate.

Tomoyo la observa aturdida como toma el pan y se lo lleva a la boca devorándolo con avidez. Observa la chica de ojos azules y le hace señas a su propia bandeja la cual Tomoyo no duda en tomar el agua a sorbos cortos y no evitando temblar.

La prima de Amid parece tomar las cosas a la ligera y tranquilamente. Luego de probar el pan, es que interroga. - ¿Esto es tan común?

-Mas o menos. – Admite la chica – Mi primo me hablaba de estas situaciones pero creí siempre que lo hacia para mantenerme a raya. Que siempre me mantuviera en casa.

-¿Estaban vigilándonos?

-Probablemente.

-¿Qué habrá pasado con el Señor Omar? ¿Le habrán hecho daño?

-Ellos solo quieren dinero. Lo dejarían en el desierto donde nos atacaron.

-Hablas con una tranquilidad que me perturba.

-Ya contactaron a mi primo y pagarán el rescate. No nos pasará nada… ellos quieren su dinero y para ello, mantendrán nuestra integridad intacta. Son extorsionadores pero son hombres de palabra.

* * *

><p>Eriol se mantiene pensativo mientras observa a los hombres de Amid preparar los corceles. Debajo de los asientos, hay unas mantas sujetas por las abrazaderas. Nota los bultos que cuelgan de lado y lado de los animales, con una idea clara de lo que contienen además de agua, un kit de primeros auxilios, un poco de comida práctica, velas de bengala y un arma de fuego con varios cartuchos por si se presenta la oportunidad de usarlos.<p>

Cosa que espera que no ocurra.

Aquellas horas hasta el amanecer se las ha pasado despierto pensando en todo lo que ha ocurrido en los últimos días.

Precisamente desde que decidió acompañar a Li y su prometida a sus bodas.

Y a su mente regresa la imagen de la joven Daidouji como aquella noche agradeciera la ayuda prestada en el desierto.

Y antes de eso, el baile hecho en la fiesta del campamento.

Tomoyo Daidouji tiene la misma impresión en su persona que cuando ambos contaban con dieciocho años y cursaban la universidad.

Aun recuerda el día que le diera su número telefónico cuando apenas era un adolescente desgarbado, con acné en su rostro y en el cual jamás una mujer como Tomoyo le prestaría atención. Sin embargo, diligente y cortes le toma el número; ilusionado esperaba la llamada de Tomoyo. Aunque esta le saludaba tímidamente en los siguientes días de clases, luego simplemente lo ignoraba. Nunca le devolvió la llamada.

Y justo un día que finalmente se iba aproximar a ella, el amigo es quien le interrumpe su camino mientras ella se incorpora de la banca y es acompañada por el resto de su grupo.

_-¿Si? ¿Puedo ayudarte? – Pregunta uno de los amigos de Tomoyo y miembro del club de los bienaventurados físicamente. _

_-Solo quiero hablar con Daidouji – Tratando de cruzar por su lado, pero el sujeto le interrumpe el camino. _

_-Ella no quiere hablar contigo, cuatro ojos – Dice el hombre con una expresión de triunfo en su mirada. Eriol trata de cruzar por su lado pero el sujeto, le empuja levemente al insistir. - ¿Acaso no comprendes? _

_-Prefiero que ella me lo diga cara a cara… ¿O necesita de un mensajero? _

_-Vaya, vaya… miren quien ha sacado las garras- Sonríe el sujeto con sorna ante la actitud del chico con el rostro cubierto de espinillas. – Mira muchacho, Tomoyo es demasiado "buena chica" Para decírtelo cara a cara… déjala en paz. No le simpatizas… no le agradas… y simplemente si habla contigo es por caridad. _

_Eriol frunce su rostro a las respuestas del sujeto y observa a Tomoyo marcharse con sus amigas. El amigo de Tomoyo agrega - ¿Acaso has recibido alguna llamada de ella? Claro que no… ella jamás se vincularía amistosamente con alguien como tu. Así que mejor te das por vencido… por tu propio bien" _

-Eriol… Eriol – Le llama su amigo de origen chino despertándole de sus pensamientos. - ¿Estás bien?

-Si, si, estoy bien. – Despertando de sus pensamientos.

Shaoran observa aun su aturdimiento y luego dirige su mirada al amanecer. Luego de unos segundos en silencio, observando el bello paisaje de Túnez a aquellas horas del día, es que son interrumpidos por Touya quien les llama y dice – Es hora... – Vestido con atuendos de cabalgar típicos de la zona y observando a ambos hombres alistados de la misma manera.

* * *

><p><strong>- Continuará. <strong>

_**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA. ¡No, no están soñando! He vuelto – risa histérica. – Estoy empeñada en terminar esta historia al mismo tiempo que EDC (que ya estamos en el capitulo final) y luego proceder a todo mi tiempo libe y trabajar en el segundo Libro "Amantes de la Luz". Espero que les haya agradado esta actualización donde hemos visto que los planes a veces nunca van como uno planea. Ahora Fátima y Tomoyo fueron secuestradas y las cosas tal vez no se pueden poner peor… ¿No? Bueno pregúntenle a quienes se quedan en la casa que recibirán la visita de las implacables Sonomi e Ieran para agregarles más dificultades a nuestros queridos personajes. **_

_**Muchas gracias a aquellos que me han escrito mensajes privados y correos en los últimos meses. Es increíble el apoyo que recibo hasta "Anónimamente" por mis historias y lo mucho que les agradan. Gracias infinitas. **_

_**Las actualizaciones comenzarán a ser nuevamente de manera semanal así que desde ahora agradezco todo su apoyo. **_

_**Un beso y nos leemos en la próxima actualización. **_

_**Crysl. **_


	9. Capitulo 9- Pensamientos Turbios

"_**Extrañas Coincidencias"**_

_**Historia Inédita no 2. **_

_**Por Crystal.**_

_**Basado en los personajes de CCS by Clamp. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y solo como entretenimiento.**_

_**Capitulo. 9 "Pensamientos turbios…"**_

* * *

><p>Jamás en sus sueños más locos, Tomoyo Daidouji se había visto envuelta en una situación como aquella. Ya para el momento que salieran de la tienda de campaña, esta se percata que en efecto se encuentra en un campamento en el medio del desierto. Nota varias mujeres quienes huyen a su mirada mientras que atada con sus manos al frente son jaladas por uno de los hombres de aquel lugar que se encuentra armado.<p>

Fátima va de su lado. Ahora en plena luz del día se percata que sus velos no fueron retirados pese a las maneras bruscas que son tratadas. Los ganchillos que Fátima colocara en sus velos para que el viento no se los quitara han sido más eficientes de lo que jamás creería. No puede decir lo mismo de sus ropas: manchadas con sudor, sucias y sus zapatillas apenas les permiten caminar en la arena del desierto.

-¿Adonde nos llevan? – Pregunta a su amiga.

-Al lugar acordado para pagar el rescate- murmura Fátima y recibe una sanción departe de uno de los hombres. Ella replica hacia atrás y el sujeto no vuelve a responderle aunque las observa a ambas. – Tuve que explicarle que no comprendes el idioma y preguntabas a donde nos vamos. Le he dicho que tengo que traducir si quieren que cooperes.

-¿Nos irán a lastimar?

-No. – Replica la prima de Amid. – No se atreverían. No si no quieren la ira de mi abuelo sobre ellos.

Tomoyo asiente y son indicadas a dirigirse donde se encuentran los caballos. Son auxiliadas a montar uno de los jamelgos y las riendas eran sujetas por uno de los hombres en otro de los caballos. Había otro, mucho mayor que el grupo, el cual dirige el grupo pues imparte ordenes.

-¿Qué tan lejos estaremos de la casa?

-Bastante – Explica Fátima observando por los cuatro sentidos.

Tomoyo duda al hacer la siguiente pregunta- ¿Crees que tenemos oportunidad si escapamos ahora?

-¿Sin agua, sin provisiones? No duraríamos ni para el anochecer. – Negando con su cabeza- No. Será mejor que sigamos con ellos hasta el lugar del rescate.

Por lo que Tomoyo conto con su mirada y en silencio, es un grupo de diez a doce hombres. Todos a caballo. Tomoyo y Fátima compartiendo uno. Cuando llevan dos horas cabalgando en el vivo sol del desierto, uno de los hombres le pasan una cantimplora con agua y se la comparten.

-¿Crees que falte mucho?

- No lo se en realidad. No hablan mucho del punto de encuentro con Amid. – Refiere Fátima sonando un tanto preocupada. Observa a su alrededor y añade – No conozco esta zona.

-¿No? – Pregunta la chica de ojos azules preocupada de su destino- ¿Estás absolutamente segura que ellos no nos lastimarán?

-No si quieren su dinero. – Explica la muchacha.

-Tienes tanta fe en esta gente.

-Te equivocas: Tengo fe en Amid. No permitirá que nada malo nos pase.

Tomoyo se queda perpleja observando un segundo su rostro lleno de seguridad (aunque con pizcas de nerviosismo). Avanzan sobre el corcel y con el transcurrir del tiempo, Tomoyo no sabe que tanto ha pasado desde que salieron del campamento. Observa que no tiene su reloj en su muñeca. Tampoco el brazalete que llevaba puesto cuando iban donde la costurera. Se fija en Fátima: No tiene sus acostumbradas alhajas.

Es notable que les quitaran las joyas mientras estaban inconscientes. Da gracias a los cielos que solo fue eso y no su vida.

En aquellos instantes piensa en su madre: ¡Ironía de la vida! Su madre, a la cual había engañado haciéndole creer que ella se casaría con Shaoran. Tal vez debió ser mas justa con la autora de sus días. No prejuzgar sus intenciones con ella. Presionar a Sakura para que le permitiera decirle la verdad. Y la última vez que habló con ella no es la mejor manera de que la recordara. Sakura… ¡Pobre Sakura! Debe de estar mortificada por su desaparición. Conoce a su amiga… al menos tiene a alguien que le servirá de consuelo y la ama.

Pero ¿Quién tiene ella? absolutamente a nadie. A excepción de su madre y de Sakura, duda mucho que alguien le echaría de menos.

¡Que ironías! Ha concentrado toda su vida en el trabajo y en servir de cómplice a Sakura y Shaoran. Pero nadie a excepción de Sakura, Shaoran y su madre, le echaría de menos.

* * *

><p>Eriol espera pacientemente (o al menos asemeja su expresión a paciencia) encima de uno de los caballos de Amid mientras observan con binoculares a los cuatro sentidos justo en el lugar donde debían de reunirse para el intercambio. Touya Kinomoto a su lado guarda silencio y así habían llegado al lugar. Ninguno de ellos se atrevió a romper el silencio desde que se subieron a los corceles y emprendieron la marcha al amanecer.<p>

Ahora llegaba el momento y la hora convenida y no podían ver un alma metros a la redonda.

Dirige su corcel hasta donde se encuentra Amid, siendo reemplazado en su avistamiento por uno de los hombres del sujeto de Túnez.

Finalmente pregunta - ¿Crees que se encuentren bien?

-Si quieren que pague el dinero, lo estarán – observando a su lado a uno de los corceles los cuales carga el oro convenido como rescate. – No se que tanto le habrá hablado Li de la zona pero los hombres de esta zona jamás ultrajarían a una mujer.

-¿Qué le hace estar tan seguro? Tomoyo no es...

Ahí Eriol calla. Amid le observa a los ojos. Ahí cada uno nota la preocupación del otro.

-Porque aquí respetamos las mujeres tanto como nuestras madres. En nuestras leyes una mujer que es mancillada tiene que responder como marido de ella y no creo que nadie en su sano juicio mancillaría a la nieta del hombre más poderoso de la región o a una extranjera. Ni en lo que ustedes llaman infierno, podría estar a salvo. Mi abuelo cambiaria toda su fortuna por la sangre de los culpables. – Haciendo una pausa – No, Hiragizawa. Ellos no serian tan idiotas para ello.

Aquello tranquiliza al hombre de la mirada azul y continúan observando. Es entonces luego de un largo rato (mas bien una eternidad), que uno de los hombres de Amid, alertan de la llegada de un grupo de jinetes por el este.

-Recuerden lo que hablamos – Explica a los extranjeros. – Si es necesario separarnos, ya saben que hacer. – Viéndoles asentir. Luego se dirige a sus hombres y explica lo mismo en su idioma.

Y entonces colocan sus jamelgos en marcha para el encuentro.

* * *

><p>Cuando el vehículo se detiene en el campamento es que Kaho Mitzuki despierta de sus pensamientos.<p>

Preocupada por la situación dejada en casa de Amid: el hecho que Eriol, Touya y Shaoran se dirigían con el sujeto a pagar el rescate por la prima de este y por Tomoyo.

Kaho tiene una mortificación en si que no se le quito ni cuando los vio marcharse. A pesar de la negación que tienen en su mente es más que lógico que uno de ellos le preocupe más que los demás.

Suspira rendida.

Entonces uno de los chiquillos que auxilian en las excavaciones le habla con persistencia sobre dos damas que se encuentran en la entrada. Kaho voltea su mirada y ajusta su sombrero y sus gafas de sol. Se aproxima lentamente a las mujeres, ambas orientales y vienen acompañadas de dos hombres.

-¿Puedo ayudarles?

-Ay gracias a los cielos… una que habla nuestro idioma- Dice la mujer de cabellos cortos avanzando. – Busco al profesor Kinomoto.

-Si. Él ahora mismo no se encuentra… - Viéndole a ambas y estudiándoles de arriba abajo- ¿Quién le busca?

-Soy Sonomi Daidouji.

-Daidouji… ¿Pariente de Tomoyo-San?

-Así que conoces a mi hija. ¿Me puedes decir donde es que se encuentran ella o Kinomoto o tal vez Li Xiao Lang?

-¿Buscan a Shaoran?

- Así que lo conoces también- Ahora habla la otra mujer quien había guardado silencio la mayor parte del tiempo. – La pregunta es ¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy Mitzuki. La asistente del profesor Kinomoto. – Ambas mujeres se observan y luego a su interlocutora. – El profesor no se encuentra. Tampoco su hija… o su hijo.

-Hagamos esto breve. Busco a mi hijo y no me marcharé hasta que me lleven a él. ¿Sabes donde puedo encontrarle?

Kaho las observa y no puede evitar quitarse su sombrero colocándoselo a Sonomi y sorprendiéndole con ello. – Voy a buscar un sombrero para usted, señora… o el sol la cocinará viva. – Marchándose por un lado y alza la voz añadiendo- Y luego las llevaré donde el profesor Kinomoto.

-Vaya… - Opina Sonomi quitándose un instante el sombrero de su cabeza y observándole con curiosidad y luego por donde se ha marchado la mujer. – esto ha sido mas fácil de lo que pensaba.

-¿Fácil? Aún nos falta encontrar nuestros hijos.

-¿A que se refiere?

-Ella nos ha dicho que nos llevaría con el sujeto ese. Con Kinomoto… no con nuestros hijos – Suspira con resignación. – Y este lugar – observando toda esa arena a su alrededor y los lugares de excavación, las tiendas de campaña y el ambiente en general. – No se que le ve Xiao Lang a este sitio.

-¿Su hijo?

-Ha viajado en este último año a este lugar un par de veces.

-Igual que mi Tomoyo. No se cansa de hablar de este sitio – Responde Sonomi – De las pocas veces que ha venido, ha quedado maravillada tanto así que no puedo impedir que viniera por nueva vez. No se que le ven a este sitio. O Sakura… este no es ambiente para las chicas.

Ieran alza una ceja escuchando a la mujer y es cuando las interrumpe Kaho al colocar un sombrero delante de la madre de Shaoran aunque no puede imaginarse a la alta y recta figura usando aquel sombrero de color rosa pastel. –Listo. Es de Sakura. No le molestaría que se lo preste.

-¿Dónde está Kinomoto?

-En casa de un conocido – No dando mas detalles. – Nos dirigimos allá ahora mismo. – Señalando el mismo auto que las llevara a aquel remoto lugar. - ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?

-Sakura había escrito unas cartas a mi hija –Explica Sonomi- y mandado unas fotos con su hermano y su padre. Hay personas que conocen a unos japoneses en la zona. Más cuando son los únicos japoneses arqueólogos de la zona. Fuimos a la clínica de Kinomoto pero nos informaron que no ha llegado a trabajar hoy.

Las tres mujeres abordan el vehículo y Kaho no dice mas nada. Luego de un largo trayecto (y silencioso), llegan a la casa de la familia de Amid e ingresa al patio donde encuentra a Sakura y a Fujitaka. Avanza adelante dejando a las mujeres detrás.

-¿Alguna noticia?

Sakura niega con su cabeza y luego se fija en una de las mujeres. - ¿Sonomi? – Avanzando hasta la madre de Tomoyo.

-¿Sonomi? – Pregunta Fujitaka aturdido en ver a la mujer en aquel remoto lugar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunta Sakura.

-Querida Sakura. ¿Cómo estas? Te ves preciosa – Saluda la mujer sonriéndole. Luego borra su sonrisa para sonreír con cortesía al hombre- Fujitaka.

-Que alegría el verte. ¿Qué haces en Túnez?

-¿Cómo que, que hago aquí? Mi hija sale de Japón a casarse con ese novio de ella… Li. Este toma un vuelo también aquí- Ahí observando a la mujer que le acompaña. – Tuve que venir y evitar que mi hija cometiera un error.

-¿Error?

-¡Casarse por supuesto! Tú tienes que estar al tanto que anda relacionada con Li Xiao Lang. Tienen que conocerlo.

-Claro que lo conozco. Pero Sonomi no creo que…

-No vengas a protegerla Fujitaka. Hemos pasado más de tres días en aeropuertos tratando de llegar aquí.

-Tal vez quieran descansar primero.

-Luego –Interrumpe la mujer quien avanza hasta ellos- Mi nombres es Ieran Li. Y vengo por mi hijo.

Tanto Sakura como Fujitaka se observan al mismo tiempo.

Luego Kaho a ambos.

-¿Bien? ¿Dónde están Tomoyo o Shaoran?

-Sonomi… tengo que decirte que…

-¡No están aquí! - Dice Sakura rápidamente – Están… de cacería.

-¿De cacería? – Preguntan tres voces al unísono.

-Si, con Amid. Su prima y otro invitado más de Japón- Dice Sakura atrayendo una mirada reprochadora de parte de su padre por mentirles. – Llegaran para el atardecer.

-¿Qué sabe Tomoyo de cacería, Sakura? Es una jovencita que ni practicaba deportes en la preparatoria.

-Ya Tomoyo les contará… ¿Por qué no se instalan en la casa y descansan? – Observando con una sonrisa a ambas mujeres pero la desconocida entre ellas no le devuelve el gesto. Mas bien su expresión analítica no le pierde la mirada a la mujer.

Fujitaka llama a uno de los sirvientes de la casa de Amid solicitándole que le lleven a una habitación cómoda de la casa para que descansaran. Ya lejos de ellos, Sakura, escucha a su progenitor decirle. – Tarde o temprano tienen que enterarse. ¿Por qué no dejaste que dijéramos la verdad?

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué su hija ha sido secuestrada por una banda de extorsionadores y no sabremos si la regresarán? Yo misma estoy mortificada y lo sabes, papá. Sonomi hubiera llegado un par de horas antes y habría sido testigo de la crisis nerviosa más grande de mi vida. – Recordando que tuvo que ser calmada por miembros de la casa de Amid y por su padre para recuperar la compostura luego de una pesadilla en donde Tomoyo no regresaba a casa con los demás y tampoco Fátima. – Estoy esperando y rogando que todo salga bien.

-Yo también, hija… yo también.

* * *

><p>-Cacería ni que cacería. – Dice Sonomi una vez la dejan a ella a solas en la habitación acompañada de Sonomi quien se retira de su cabeza el sombrero que le prestara Kaho Mitzuki antes de partir del campamento. – Tomoyo odia las cacerías.<p>

-¿Es eso cierto?

-Si lo hace es por complacer a Shaoran. No cabe otra explicación. Mi hija no maneja armas… no se de que utilidad serviría. Sin contar que está en contra del maltrato animal y las cacerías. Es patrocinadora de varias fundaciones. También está el hecho que Sakura y su padre pudieran estar mintiendo.

-¿Qué ganarían con mentir?

-Protegerlos… tal vez…

-¿Tal vez, que?

-Tal vez ya están casados. Les están dando oportunidad para salir de Túnez. – Murmura atemorizada por las consecuencias que aquello acarrearía.

Ieran Li espera unos instantes para comentar mientras toma asiento y nota un engravado en el interior del sombrero que hace que sus cejas se levanten perspicazmente. Luego de unos instantes de silencio, finalmente habla (cuando Sonomi toma de una jarra predispuesta unos tragos de agua y observa por los enormes ventanales de la habitación). – Esperemos unas horas… creo que si nos ha dicho la verdad (o al menos una parte de ella), mi hijo y su hija tienen que regresar aquí.

Sonomi la observa con notable curiosidad.

-¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

-Porque tengo la impresión de que no nos están diciendo la verdad… y no es lo único que esconden esos dos.

Unos toques a la puerta hacen que ambas mujeres se volteen. Observan al unísono a la chica de ojos verdes quien se aproxima con lentitud hasta ellas. – Disculpen. Quería saber si se les ofrece algo. Como no conocen el idioma… - Observando un instante a Ieran Li y retira la mirada nerviosa de su fría expresión. – Si quieren algo o les puedo ayudar…

-Que amable eres Sakura, pero estamos bien. – Responde Sonomi con la cortesía que siempre ha tenido para la chica de ojos verdes y mejor amiga de su hija. – Muchas gracias por tu interés. Pero en realidad, esperamos a nuestros hijos.

-Comprendo.

-¿Sabes que hacen Tomoyo y Shaoran aquí en Túnez? – Le pregunta de repente deteniendo su salida de la habitación. Sakura se voltea a Sonomi quien es la que ha formulado la pregunta.

-Bue-bueno… sabes que Tomoyo ha querido tomarse unas vacaciones y ha aprovechado que la hemos invitado…

-Si, pero eso no explica de Shaoran Li.

-¿Shaoran…?

-¿Usted conocía a mi hijo, señorita? – Ahora es Ieran quien pregunta desde su silla.

-Si, señora- Responde con cortesía. – Lo conocí en Japón un tiempo atrás. Creo que no hemos sido formalmente presentadas- haciendo un saludo propio - Soy Kinomoto Sakura… es un placer conocerle.

-¿La arqueóloga?

-Así es.

-Vaya familia tan particular. Todos japoneses y viviendo en un país que no es el suyo – Ahí observando a Sonomi añade.- ¿No me dijo usted que el hijo de Kinomoto también vive en Túnez?

-Así es. Es médico.

-Que familia tan peculiar – Opina Ieran Li observando a su alrededor y se incorpora. Sakura observa el objeto que la mujer tiene en sus manos.

Y lo reconoce inmediatamente.

Es el sombrero que Shaoran le obsequiara cuando apenas iniciaban su relación.

De repente el sombrero en manos de la madre de su prometido la pone muy nerviosa.

Ieran no vuelve a pronunciar palabra sino Sonomi quien dice – Sakura: No vale que protejas a nuestros hijos.

-¿Eh?

-Sabemos a que han venido aquí.

-¿Ah si?

-Por supuesto. Y déjame decirte desde ahora que tanto la señora Li como yo, nos oponemos rotundamente. Así que si sabes donde es que se encuentran o si han salido del país, nos lo digas para ahorrarnos tiempo.

-¿Tiempo?

-Tomoyo si ha seguido con la idea de casarse con Li cometerá el mayor error de su vida- Urge Sonomi tomando por los brazos a Sakura- Es imperativo que nos digas donde es que están.

-Por favor, señora Daidouji – Interrumpe Ieran mostrando una calma pero solo aparente. Ya que su voz dice otra cosa. Sonomi observa a la mujer e igual Sakura. – Fuimos unas tontas.

-¿Disculpe?

-Su hija no tiene una relación con mi hijo – Dice de repente y extiende el sombrero hasta las manos de la empresaria para frustración de Sakura. Sonomi estudia el sombrero y luego se percata de que hay algo en el interior del mismo. Unas palabras engravadas con hilo en el forro del objeto.

-"Shaoran y Sakura" – Lee Sonomi no creyendo aquello y volteando su mirada primero a la que creía que se convertiría en su pariente política.

Y luego a la joven veinteañera.

-Sonomi: Xiao Lang no esta comprometida con su hija… tiene una relación con esta muchacha… - Señalando a Sakura quien sonríe nerviosa a ambas mujeres.

-¿Cómo? ¿Sakura? ¿Todavía? ¿Cómo lo has podido…?

-"Todavía" ¿Usted sabia de esto?

-Hace mucho tiempo aunque no pensaba que lo habían continuado – Admite Sonomi observando la pieza en sus manos y no evitando sentirse muy aliviada. – Mi hija fue quien los presentó. Pero la salida de ella de Japón… pensé que todo había acabado.

La sola idea de su hija casarse con un joven heredero de otro linaje donde ella misma cargaría con las responsabilidades de sus propias empresas una vez Sonomi se retirara condenaba el matrimonio al fracaso. O la ruina del legado de Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo nos presentó… - Admite Sakura sonrojada y con una humilde predisposición corroborando lo dicho por Sonomi. – Shaoran esperaba nuestras nupcias para presentarme formalmente con su familia, Señora.

-No puedo creerlo – Dice Sonomi tomando asiento en el borde de la cama pues la impresión no la deja permanecer de pie. – Pero ¿Mi hija? ¿Las fotos de ellos…?

-Una distracción para mantener a la prensa alejada de la verdadera relación de Xiao Lang. – Responde Ieran por Sakura- Debo decir que muy astuto de su parte.

-Por favor, no culpe a Shaoran o a Tomoyo de esto. Si lo planeamos fue porque creíamos que era lo mejor.

-Lo mejor… Lo mejor habría sido una correcta presentación de su novia o en todo caso de su prometida… ¿Por qué es contigo que se casará? – Sakura asiente tímidamente.

-Sakura: Todo este tiempo ¿Tomoyo te protegía?

La joven asiente nuevamente.

-Shaoran no quería que la prensa se enterase. Ya ven todo el caos que han organizado porque se sabia que era con Tomoyo que se "Casaría". ¿Qué habría pasado si se enteraban que era conmigo en realidad? El solo trataba de protegerme y a mi familia también.

-Pero ¿Dónde están?

-YA le dije Sonomi. Andan de paseo. Volverán en el transcurso del día. Y no andan solos.

-Pero ¿Por qué tú te quedaste en la casa? ¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos?

-Tenía cosas que hacer aquí…

-¿Cuándo se suponen que ustedes contraen nupcias?

-Se supone que era dentro de unos días pero Shaoran adelantó su vuelo y quería que fuese hoy…

-¡Hoy! ¡Imposible!

-Lo siento tanto Señora Li – Ahí se dirige a la madre de Shaoran- En verdad, él no quería esconder por mucho tiempo esto a su familia… pero las cosas se dieron de tal forma que…

-Xiao Lang… ha subestimado la situación… en el pasado, las pocas relaciones que mi hijo ha tenido han sido con mujeres de una escala social muy diferente a la suya. Eso es lo que ha llamado a la prensa a su alrededor. Son herederas, mujeres de un estatus social muy diferente al suyo. – Sonrojando a Sakura levemente – Creo que el hecho que ahora sea con una mujer sin importancia, la prensa solo iniciara indagaciones obvias pero al final, no le prestarán importancia.

-¡Señora Li! – Exclama Sonomi.

-Estoy siendo completamente honesta. Y en cierta forma tenemos suerte de haber llegado cuando lo hicimos para detener esta locura de mi hijo. Eres muy atractiva y veo que pudo haber visto en ti… - Incorporándose y notando el bochorno intenso en las mejillas de la chica la cual era la victima de sus comentarios. – Pero admitamos que tú y él no pueden tener nada en común que los una a una vida marital juntos.

* * *

><p>Cuando los caballos se aproximaron a una distancia prudente, Amid y los demás se mantuvieron en los suyos hasta que el dio la orden de detenerse. Los jinetes que llevaban a Tomoyo y Fátima entre ellos, así detuvieron sus corceles.<p>

Uno de los jinetes desmontaba su jamelgo y lo lleva por las riendas. Igual Amid desciende seguido por uno de los miembros de seguridad de la casa de su abuelo.

-¿Trajo el oro? – Fue el saludo recibido por el heredero.

El sujeto asiente y responde en el idioma de la región- Espero que las jóvenes estén bien.

-Las hemos cuidado bien – Señalando al corcel donde se encuentran las chicas con las manos atadas. Amid hace una seña a los demás y dos de ellos, con sus rostros cubiertos por los tocados que los cubren del sol. Con las manos levantadas se dirigen al grupo donde se encuentran las mujeres a las cuales ayudan a bajar de los caballos y en silencio desatan sus manos.

Tomoyo nerviosa, se fija en los ojos azules que no portan espejuelos y son la única identificación de la persona que ha ido en su auxilio. El gesto de alivio no pasa desapercibido en el hombre quien solo se empeña en retirarle las ataduras de las manos y se aleja rápidamente mientras se aproxima al grupo de Amid. A su lado Fátima es auxiliada por otro de los hombres aunque Tomoyo no sabe de quien se trata. Escucha la conversación entre Amid y el líder del grupo opuesto que las tenían retenidas.

Amid habla a los hombres y estos extraen de sus corceles bolsas pesadas que la arrojan a sus pies escuchando el sonido del metal chocando junto. Rápidamente es puesta en uno de los corceles sin solicitarle tan siquiera permiso y quien le auxilió sube inmediatamente en el mismo caballo, sujetando las riendas al cruzar por delante de ella sus brazos. Nota que el otro hombre coloca a Fátima en el corcel de Amid que está desocupado y cruza miradas breves con Tomoyo, en el caballo que ya no hay duda que se trata de Eriol.

Tomoyo observa el intercambio entre ambos líderes y nota que la expresión de Amid cambia rápidamente. Los dos hombres que parecían muy interesados en mantenerse cerca de Amid dicen algo a su jefe y luego ve a su amiga decir algo con persistencia y llamar la atención de los hombres. Amid le devuelve una respuesta y ella alterada vuelve a repetir lo mismo. Tomoyo no comprende lo que allí pasa y comienza a temblar.

-Tranquila… - Finalmente escucha a Eriol decirle cerca de su rostro provocándole un saltito repentino por la sorpresa. – Las cosas se están complicando. Estamos preparados para ello… pero tienes que calmarte.

La joven asiente débilmente observando a los hombres intercambiar palabras. Fátima rápidamente es tomada del corcel de Amid y uno de los hombres (Alto y de ojos oscuros), la coloca en el suyo.

-Es Kinomoto – Refiere Eriol.

-¿Touya?

-¡Hiragizawa! – Dice de repente Touya colocando su corcel en marcha rápido y el varón no tarda para colocar el suyo en marcha, sorprendiendo a Tomoyo.

A Tomoyo no le dio mucho tiempo reaccionar o mirar hacia atrás. Tampoco a Fátima pues sorprendida solo pudo llegar a reconocer el sonido de silbidos y sonidos como explosiones cortas mientras se alejaban de la zona.

Los hombres solo tenían la elección de poner en marcha rápidamente a los corceles y dejando atrás a los demás.

Tomoyo cerraba sus ojos y se apretaba más contra la figura de Eriol a medida que el corcel incrementa su velocidad y los disparos eran más consecutivos y más abundantes.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

No pasaron unas horas cuando finalmente bajaron la velocidad de los corceles y dieron con un pequeño oasis en medio del desierto. Unos arbustos y un pequeño arroyo cubierto de lama y rocas es lo único que allí hay, exceptuando de unas palmeras secas. Fátima baja del corcel siendo ayudada por el hombre que se retira el tocado y reconocían inmediatamente a Touya. Eriol se quita el suyo, ayudando a Tomoyo aunque por el tiempo transcurrido sobre el corcel le era difícil mantener el equilibrio. Finalmente, la toma ágilmente en sus brazos y la sienta en una de las rocas, cerca del arroyo donde Fátima toma agua en abundancia y se retira el velo para humedecerlo y refrescarse el cuello. Tomoyo hace lo mismo aunque no puede evitar el temblar de sus manos.

-¿Estás bien? – Pregunta acariciando su mentón un instante y mirándole a los ojos. La chica asiente pero sumamente nerviosa.

Eriol se aproxima a Kinomoto quien con una brújula en sus manos y un mapa comienza a revisar la zona.

-Mi primo… - Finalmente dice Fátima observando a Tomoyo y a la distancia corta a ambos hombres.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

-El hombre quería cambiar el trato. Mi peso en oro por Amid. Mi primo vale diez veces mi rescate y creyó que accedería inmediatamente para asegurar nuestro bienestar. Pero parece que ellos estaban mejor preparados que los extorsionadores. Nota que ambos hombres se aproximan a ellas llevando cantimploras en sus manos y se las extienden.

-¿Están bien? – Pregunta Touya a ambas. Ellas asienten. – No les ha pasado nada…

-¿Por qué nos marchamos? – Ahí pregunta Tomoyo. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Al alterar el plan de rescate Amid ya lo había prevenido – Responde Eriol. – Nos encargó a nosotros a ir por ustedes sin llamar la atención de los demás. Por ello llevábamos los tocados en nuestros rostros.

-Son ermitaños. No admiten extranjeros entre los suyos. Vernos el rostro, pudieran colocarlos nerviosos.

-¿Los disparos?

-Fueron de Amid, Shaoran y los demás.

-¡Shaoran! – Exclama Tomoyo preocupada. - ¿Estarán bien?

-Suponemos que si. Nos asignaron llevarlas a salvo hasta la casa de Amid. Eso haremos. – Responde Touya observando alrededor- Aunque parece que nos hemos desviado un poco.

-¿Un poco?

-Según el mapa entregado por Amid y su jefe de guardia, estamos en un oasis que está a día y medio de su casa. Nos desviamos demasiado al sur.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Que vamos a tener que pasar la noche aquí y mañana emprender la marcha a la casa. Llegaremos apenas al anochecer de mañana. Esto es porque los caballos se cansarán demasiado al llevarnos de a dos. Tomaremos turnos para subir y volver a ir a pies.

-¿Estaremos a salvo aquí? ¿En medio del desierto? – Pregunta Tomoyo preocupada.

-Estaremos bien. Tenemos alimento, más agua y unas mantas en los corceles.

-Muchas gracias, por su ayuda – Dice Fátima con gentileza. – Gracias por arriesgarse por nosotras.

-Es lo menos que podíamos hacer después de la gentileza de su familia, señorita Fátima – Dice Touya con firmeza. Incorporándose y alejándose un poco va a los caballos y a amarrarlos cerca de ellos y para que tomen agua.

-Nuevamente te debo la vida Eriol – Dice Tomoyo aturdida de decir todo aquello. Fátima les da la espalda para darles privacidad. – No se como voy a pagar todo lo que has hecho por mi.

-Eres un magneto para los problemas, Daidouji- Responde el sujeto sorprendido por su gratitud y con un gesto de desinterés. – Esperemos que nada mas pase y no traigas mas mala suerte al grupo – Ahí dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose hasta Kinomoto quien los había observado a una distancia prudente pero no necesitaba explicación para las palabras del sujeto.

Lo había escuchado todo.

Y podía observar la expresión de tristeza departe de la mejor amiga de su hermana.

-¿En serio no podemos arribar antes de lo esperado? – Pregunta Eriol.

-No al menos que planeáramos deambular por el desierto frio y oscuro toda la noche. Podríamos amanecer mas lejos de lo que planeábamos. Y eso sin contar que los caballos están exhaustos. No. Debemos acampar aquí y aprovechar la luz de mañana. – Observando alrededor – De todas maneras no falta mucho para el anochecer. – Duda un instante. – No se que problema tienes con ella: Pero no quisiera que en caso de que tengamos problemas, esto resulte un verdadero inconveniente para una escapada rápida. Y ella no lo merece. Por meses ha engañado a su madre y a todo el mundo para ayudar a Sakura y a Shaoran poniendo incluso su reputación y la relación con su madre en la línea de fuego. Nunca le ha dado razones para que alguien se comporte como lo haces con ella. De manera hiriente y de manera como te causara placer herirla.

Eriol le observa detenidamente mientras este termina de atender los caballos.

-Al menos piénsalo de esta forma. En la noche, en medio del desierto solitario, te conviene ser más amistoso con las personas. No sabes si llegarías a necesitarla o no.

-Tiene un particular interés por su bienestar, Kinomoto que no pasa desapercibido.

-Es una buena amiga de la familia. Es la mejor amiga de mi hermana. ¿Qué otras razones podrían haber?

* * *

><p>La noche ha caído ya en la región. Mas contingentes de seguridad de las que son necesarias, custodian la casa de Amid con diligencia. Sakura se pasea de un lado a otro en la entrada de la casa y su rostro demarca una gran ola de preocupación.<p>

-Según el plan de Amid, hace HORAS que el grupo debió de llegar. Amid les había asegurado que no iban a correr graves riesgos y que seguro para el atardecer ya volverían a casa con las chicas sanas y salvas.

"Al menos que algo haya salido mal" dice Sakura en su mente y de repente siente un escalofríos recorrer su nunca. "No se habrían tardado tanto al menos que ALGO verdaderamente malo haya ocurrido"

Y comienza nuevamente a caminar de un lado hacia otro.

-Sakura… hija – Dice Fujitaka aproximándose a la chica- Tienes que entrar ya. Hace mucho frio.

-No puedo papá. No puedo estar dos minutos tranquila sin saber que todos estén bien. – Responde con una expresión nerviosa.

Su progenitor enternece su mirada a ella.

-Si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría, jamás habría permitido que Shaoran me convenciera en cambiar la fecha de la boda para hoy – Su voz se entrecorta ante aquella declaración.- Jamás…

- No hay forma que lo hubieras sabido, hija. No puedes culparte de todo esto.

-Tú padre tiene razón Sakura. – Dice Kaho quien había salido atrás de su mentor. Igual de preocupada por el grupo había avanzado al notar que las estoicas Sonomi Daidouji e Ieran Li la habían dejado sola, pues ya es notorio que "Algo" ocurre y nadie les habla con la verdad. – Ya verás que todos volverán sanos y salvos.

Sakura iba a responder cuando un grito de uno de los empleados de Amid que se encuentran en la parte mas alejada de la casa, advierte que alguien se aproxima. Los guardias se ponen a la defensiva y Sakura es puesta detrás de su padre al notar el movimiento de la seguridad. Unos incómodos segundos pasas cuando escuchan el grito del líder de la seguridad, identificando al grupo como el de los hombres que salieran mas temprano aquel día.

El movimiento es rápido de los jinetes a pesar que han llegado a la propiedad y no merman la velocidad de los corceles. Es cuando Sakura se percata que uno de los caballos es dirigido por otro de los jinetes montados en otro de los caballos.

Entonces comienzan a acercarse al grupo de los recién llegados, es que Sakura se percata que hay uno de los hombres que auxilian a bajar de otro de los corceles.

-¿Qué pasó? – Pregunta Sakura nerviosa aproximándose a pesar que su padre quiso mantenerle a su lado pero ella aproximándose nota que Shaoran viene sujetando a Amid y sus ropas están empapadas de sangre. Se lleva una mano a la boca.

-Le dispararon a matar- Dice Shaoran notándose cansado y empapado de sudor. Incluso sus ropas manchadas de sangre y sucio. Unos empleados de la casa se aproximan y cargan a su señor para llevarlo a atender rápidamente. Desciende del corcel y se deja abrazar por la chica de ojos verdes que respira y comienza a sollozar aliviada.

-Tranquila, estoy bien. – Responde aliviado y contento de estar a salvo y tener la chica entre sus brazos. – Limpiando sus lagrimas (un pésimo trabajo pues sus manos estaban manchadas con la sangre de Amid) - ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

-¿Mi hermano?

Shaoran frunce el ceño y observa a Mitzuki quien observa a los recién llegados- Hiragizawa y Touya… ¿No vinieron con ustedes?

-Debieron llegar hace horas. – Responde Li para lamento de las mujeres. – Con Tomoyo y Fátima. Ellos avanzaron adelante.

-¿Les pudo haber pasado algo? – Pregunta Kaho sumamente preocupada.

-No. Ellos avanzaron antes de que comenzaran los disparos.

-¿Qué rayos pasó?

-Hija, antes que todo, creo que el joven desea comer algo y ducharse- Dice Fujitaka viendo bien al joven chino y el aspecto de sus ropas y toda su persona una vez ingresaron a la casa. Kaho se quedó detrás observando a la penumbra de la zona.

-Papá tiene razón –Dice la joven. Te ves terrible.

Shaoran se encoge de hombros y Sakura sonríe. – Doy gracias a los cielos que estás bien.

-Yo de estar aquí contigo- Responde el sujeto tomando gentilmente sus manos por un instante. –Mejor me voy a duchar. Y luego comer algo. Luego pasaré por la habitación de Amid a ver como se encuentra.

-¿Crees que se reponga?

-Eso supongo – Responde Li. – El jefe de seguridad lo ha revisado y la bala le atravesó el hombro. No es de alto riesgo.

Desde una de las ventanas Ieran observa hasta el patio interno la interacción del par de su hijo y la mujer. Atrayendo la atención de Sonomi ésta se aproxima y dice por lo bajito.- Jamás he visto a Sakura en esta forma… la conozco desde siempre – Suspira – Se ve profundamente enamorada de su hijo.

-El hecho que estén enamorados no es el punto aquí. El punto es que mi hijo necesita una mujer muy diferente a esta chiquilla. Se nota que es una mujer de mundo. Dudo mucho que renunciaría a su mundo para pertenecer al de mi hijo.

-Creo que jamás lo comprobará hasta que a ella no se le de la oportunidad de demostrarlo. – Opina Sonomi.

* * *

><p>Cuatro figuras tratan de dormir en el inhóspito lugar mientras los jamelgos están tranquilos. Eriol y Touya cada uno con unas armas cerca a ellos, resguardan un sueño ligero mientras las mujeres parecen dormir.<p>

O eso cree el sujeto de ojos azules observando el bulto que supone que es la espalda de Tomoyo. Esta duerme al lado de Fátima y no puede evitar tiritar de frio. La temperatura ha descendido fuertemente y tan opuesto como es el sol a pleno medio día. Su velo ya no está en su cabeza sino que lo usa para que su cabeza no descanse directamente en la arena.

Touya horas antes, revisó conscientemente el área donde descansarían para evitar cualquier bicho como alacranes, escorpiones o serpientes de desierto que al igual que ellos, se alojaran en el pequeño oasis.

Aun así les insistió que colocaran las mantas en el suelo entre la arena y sus cuerpos y encima de ambas muchachas estaba la manta con la que guardaban abrigo.

Y sin embargo, Tomoyo no puede dormir.

Se voltea dando la espalda a Fátima. Se percata al mirar a la fogata que no es la única que no puede dormir.

Eriol observa fijamente a las llamas.

Y luego los ojos azules le devuelven la misma expresión. Ella se muerde el labio pero al final se incorpora al notar la manta que rodea el cuerpo masculino y se percata que Touya cayó rendido del sueño.

Se aproxima a su persona y dice con ternura- ¿Acaso no puedes dormir?

-Kinomoto y yo quedamos de hacer turnos. Solo por si acaso - Ahí Tomoyo se fija en el arma que descansa a un lado del varón. Eriol se percata de su mirada turbada y pregunta. -¿No había visto una de cerca antes?

-Mis padres nunca mantuvieron armas en casa. Incluso la persona que me cuidaba cuando era pequeña lo que tenía era un aturdidor eléctrico. – Dudando un instante- ¿Sabes usarla?

-Si. Mis tíos eran muy amigos de la cacería y cuando los visitaba en Londres, siempre invitaban a mi padre a ello. Él me hacía acompañarle.

La vio temblar ante el frio. Una brisa de desierto azotó en aquel momento, agitando las llamas de la hoguera. Duda un instante para decirle.- Deberías volver al lado de Fátima. Aun faltan unas horas para el amanecer.

Vio como se ajusta la manta a su alrededor.

Él igual estaba temblando a pesar de las mantas.

Tomoyo se aproxima a él y pregunta. – ¿Sabes? No soy tan mala como piensas. Y se que debes de tener alguna extraña razón por la cual me tratas tan mal. Pero tengo la impresión que no eres una mala persona- El sujeto alza las cejas sorprendido. - levanta la manta.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Quieres morir congelado o no? – Pregunta ella tiritando –Yo no tengo planes de hacerlo. – Responde por él y este levanta la manta. Se sorprende cuando ella se acurruca entre su cuerpo y se sienta en sus piernas. Ella misma hala las manos del sujeto para que la rodeen por completo mientras sorprendido el hombre siente la espalda tibia de la chica rozar contra su pecho.

En silencio Tomoyo, nota como el frio ha mermado ante el refugio que representa el cuerpo del varón. No evita sentir sus mejillas tibias aunque la actitud del sujeto al tenerla en sus brazos es tensa. Ella levanta su mirada a su rostro (estaba mas acurrucado y él con la espalda erguida y apoyado contra una enorme roca), - ¿Puedes relajarte un poco? Ya dije, no voy a lastimarte: no soy devora hombres ji ji ji ji – Sorprendiéndole con aquella actitud desenfadada de su parte. Luego de unos instantes en los cuales el sujeto (luego de su sorpresa inicial), comienza a relajarse. Luego de un largo rato en silencio y observando las llamas es que ella agrega. – No puedes ser tan malo, si arriesgaste tú vida para ir a salvarnos. No se porque no te agrado.

Eriol mantiene silencio tan solo por un momento para decir.-Te conocí… - Duda un segundo – Mucho tiempo atrás. No eras una persona muy afable que digamos. – Vuelve a elevar su mirada a la persona quien le aferra un poco más íntimamente y aquello le agrada. Vuelve su mirada al fuego. – No fuiste muy amable conmigo.

-Las personas cambian… - Espera un segundo para continuar- Mientras estábamos secuestradas, tuve mucho miedo. Pensé en Sakura. .. En Shaoran…

-En Amid.

Ella guarda silencio ante aquello y luego responde.- No. Pensé en mi madre. En Sakura y Shaoran que son mis amigos. Pero no en él.

-¿Acaso no me admitirás que no te has dado cuenta que atrajiste la atención de nuestro anfitrión?

-No te lo niego. Pero mis sentimientos no son los mismos de él. – Responde ella – Fátima…lo adora – sorprendiendo al sujeto con aquello.- Hay que ser un desalmado para no percatarse. Y la forma como ése aseguró su bienestar… no. Te apuesto que Amid justo cuando nos vimos en peligro, se percató de quien es la dueña de su corazón. Y esa es su prima. Se aseguró que nos marcháramos con ustedes. Sabe que con Touya no le pasará nada. La puso en manos de dos personas de su entera confianza. A su persona más importante. Y eso habla muy bien de lo que Amid ha percibido de ti. – Dudando un instante y suspira. – Solo quisiera como te he dicho, que nos lleváramos bien. Que me dieras la oportunidad de demostrarte que no soy la persona que crees.

Eriol subió sus brazos contra el pecho femenino y la aferró más suavemente en su contra. Ella apoyó su cabeza contra su hombro y finalmente se queda dormida contra su figura.

Fátima se despierta sintiendo la falta de Tomoyo y se voltea para notarla contra la figura de Eriol. No sabe que hora es, pero también se percata que el varón de cabellos azules se ha quedado dormido con la chica de cabellos plomizos entre sus brazos. Suspiró notando lo perfectos que se ven esos dos.

Luego observa a Kinomoto quien ya está despierto y aviva las llamas de la hoguera.

-¿Qué hora es, Kinomoto?

-Un poco mas allá de las tres de la mañana.- Responde. – Creo que desperté justo a tiempo. Hiragizawa apenas se quedaba dormido. No lo culpo.

-Una chica tan linda como Daidouji, me imagino que ahora no hay quejas y razones para no dormir. Me sorprende que estén tan cómodos el uno con el otro. Pareciera que se odian.

-Las apariencias engañan señorita Fátima. Es más que obvio que el amigo de Li tiene una lucha contra sus sentimientos. Y a la pobre Tomoyo le gusta el sujeto. Pero han perdido tanto tiempo en esa absurda discusión entre ambos. – Murmura como si hablara mas para si mismo que para la joven – Absurdo.

Fátima no dijo mas nada y vuelve a darle la espalda al sujeto. Con una sonrisa en sus labios, vuelve a quedarse dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>- Continuará <strong>

**Comentarios de la autora. En verdad, la situación se complica. La llegada de todos a la casa mas la decisión que tomará Sakura en el próximo capitulo, separará los caminos de nuestros protagonistas, pero el destino y sus decisiones podrán volver a unirlos. Tomoyo intervendrá para evitar que se cometa una injusticia y Eriol estará dispuesto a darle una oportunidad nueva no solo a la chica, sino a su corazón. **

**Esperemos que las cosas avancen un poquito y finalmente desistan de sus diferencias para el bien de nuestros queridos personajes. **

**Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, o a Eriol… a mi correo. **

**Un abrazo a todos, **

**Nos leemos en la siguiente entrega ,**

**Crys. **


	10. Capítulo 10 - El reto de la Señora Li

"_**Extrañas Coincidencias"**_

_**Historia Inédita no 2. **_

_**Por Crystal.**_

_**Basado en los personajes de CCS by Clamp. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y solo como entretenimiento.**_

_**Capitulo. 10 El reto de la Señora Li. **_

––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>Tomoyo, Eriol, Touya y Fátima, tal como los hombres pronosticaran, no llegaron hasta después del atardecer del día siguiente. A mitad de camino se encontraron con un grupo de ermitaños quienes llevaban sus rebaños hacía otra zona mas verdosa de la estepa y se dirigían al pequeño oasis donde ellos dormitaron. Dieron pan y agua a todos; luego de haber retomado fuerzas, se dirigieron a la casa de Amid.<p>

Tomoyo y Fátima viajaban en los corceles mientras los hombres andaban a su lado. Touya refirió de no cansar a los animales en caso que tuvieran que emprender una huida rápida. Por suerte, Kinomoto estaba acostumbrado a caminar grandes distancias y Eriol tiene una envidiable condición física haciendo parte del recorrido a pies.

Aun así, Tomoyo cabalgaba en ocasiones en el potro que usaba Fátima mientras que los hombres se turnaban por distancias el jamelgo que ofreciera Tomoyo. Aquello ayudó bastante para avanzar más de lo planeado y llegar aun cuando el sol no se ocultaba.

Sakura y Li salen junto a unos cuantos miembros del servicio de Amid. Una de las tías de Fátima sale a recibirle e igual el abuelo de ésta acompañado de varios guardaespaldas. Hablan rápidamente en el idioma de ellos mientras el hombre hace una inclinación de cabeza a Touya y Eriol. Shaoran saluda a ambos hombres y luego se dirige a su amiga.

–Lamento todo lo que ha pasado Tomoyo… –Dice Li aferrándole con gentileza y aliviado de que se encuentre bien.

Tomoyo voltea a Eriol quien entrega su corcel a uno de los sirvientes de la casa y él le devuelve la mirada: el sujeto está todo sudoroso, cabellos revoloteados, con arena en todas partes y al igual que Touya, con una sombra oscura donde ya les está saliendo el vello facial.

Pero aun así, para Tomoyo, luce avasallante.

–Estoy bien. No pasó a mayores. – Ahí observando a su amigo de origen chino.– Me alegra que ustedes estén bien…

–No todos –Explica Shaoran mientras su novia aferra con firmeza a su mejor amiga.– Amid fue herido…

–¿Pero como está? – Pregunta la chica de ojos azules preocupada ante semejantes noticias. Incluso Eriol se aproxima.

–Se recuperará. O eso dice su médico de cabecera. – Explica Sakura ya observando que ni Fátima o sus parientes se encuentran allí ya: han entrado rápidamente con la chica. De ahí observa a Touya diciéndole mientras le abraza– Me alegra que estés bien.

–Solo un poco cansado y adolorido, pero estoy bien monstruo.

–Que bueno. Será mejor que descanses y comas algo antes de partir a tu casa. – Explica Sakura algo distraída y nerviosa. Observa a su prometido y su mirada se entristece.

Tomoyo, Eriol y Touya se percatan.

Es Shaoran quien rompe el silencio al decir.– Si, vamos… necesitas una ducha también Hiragizawa… te ves terrible.

–Te verías igual que yo, si hubieras acampado en el desierto – Explica pareciendo ofendido ante la crítica de su amigo pero le lanza una última mirada a Tomoyo antes de retirarse.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>Luego de duchada y en la habitación de la chica de ojos azules, ésta observa a Sakura mientras le narra los eventos acaecidos desde que salieran de casa de Amid y tanto ella como Fátima fueran secuestradas. Advierte en la parte cuando recobrara el conocimiento en el campamento de los secuestradores y la repentina huida que hicieran Eriol y Touya con ellas al realizar el intercambio.– Luego la ráfaga de disparos y salir a toda rapidez de la zona. Cuando nos vinimos a percatar (al menos Touya y Eriol), estábamos muy lejos del camino correcto a tomar.<p>

Tomoyo estaba envuelta en una toalla de baño y sus cabellos sujetos en lo alto de su cabeza con unas pinzas mientras goteaban luego del largo baño al cual se sometió para sacarse la arena de todas partes.

–Es un alivio que nada les pasara. – Advierte Sakura luego de narrarle todo lo pasado. – No se que habría hecho si llegaba a pasarles algo. Y todo por mi culpa.

–¿Sakura? ¿Cómo dices que es tú culpa?

–Porque lo es, Tomoyo. Por mi culpa, tuviste que pretender que eras novia de Shaoran. Viajar a este lugar… por mi culpa te secuestraron– Ahí llorando.

Tomoyo avanza hasta su amiga y le abraza con ternura. En voz bajita dice– Sakura: no es tu culpa que esto haya pasado. Y no tienes nada que lamentar porque nada nos pasó.

–Pobre Amid. También ha salido herido por mi culpa. Fátima fue por su traje para las bodas… y te pidió que le acompañaras. Todo por esta enorme mentira que comenzó meses atrás.

–Amid está bien ¿no? ¿Acaso no nos dijeron que se recuperará?

Sakura asiente lentamente.

–Entonces todo está bien – Dice sonriéndole con confianza. Pero Sakura no comparte su dicha. – Y puedo asegurarte que Amid no piensa nada de esto.

–Eso es porque no sabes lo otro.

–¿Lo otro?

–Tú madre: Sonomi está aquí – Sorprendiendo a su amiga y esta llevándose una mano a la boca– Y no solo eso. La madre de Shaoran también está aquí.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>Cuando Tomoyo ingresa al saloncito de la casa de Amid lo hace acompañada de Shaoran. Ahí se encuentra su madre acompañada de Ieran Li quien observa a la muchacha de cabellos plomizos atentamente y nota unos brazaletes en sus brazos.<p>

Ambas mujeres no saben, pero es para esconder las marcas de las ataduras de los secuestradores.

–Que bueno que estás bien. Me sorprendí cuando me explicaron que tu grupo se perdió… ¿Cómo es eso que andabas de cacería, hija? Tú odias cazar…

Tomoyo observa dudosa a Shaoran.

–Si. Lo se. Pero Amid nuestro anfitrión y un amigo, hablaban de la caza y me despertó curiosidad. Lamento si te preocupé. – Ahí dirigiéndole una mirada nerviosa a la mujer que acompaña a su madre.

–Vaya teatro que montaron usted y mi hijo, señorita –Dice Ieran con acento firme y seguro. Ahí observa a su hijo quien tiene un rostro de pocos amigos. – Todo para proteger la verdadera prometida de mi hijo.

–Lamento haberle mentido– Duda un instante– y se que tanto Shaoran como Sakura lo lamentan por igual.

.–Creo que ya eso está en el pasado – Refiere Sonomi observando a Ieran Li– De todas maneras no hay mal hecho aquí. Los chicos no han cometido un grave error. Y puedo hablar por Sakura y le digo que es una muchacha idónea para el joven Li.

Ieran voltea la mirada del rostro de la señora Daidouji. Aquello que se aliara con su hijo para salirse con las suya, no le agrada para nada.

–¿Podrían dejarme a solas con mi madre? Necesito hablar con ella – Dice todo serio el único varón del salón. Tomoyo y Sonomi procuran retirarse dejando el sujeto a solas con su progenitora.

––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>–No sabes lo preocupada que he estado todo este tiempo– Dice Sonomi caminando a la par de su hija y añade– ¡Santo cielo! El sol de este lugar te tiene completamente dorada– y observando sus ojos brillantes añade– Desde que llegamos, tuve un extraño presentimiento en mi persona… no sabría explicarlo. – Haciendo un silencio para que su hija respondiera. Pero esta se conforma con caminar a la par de su progenitora. – ¿Qué haces acompañando a los hombres a cazar, Tomoyo?<p>

–Ya te dije: me ha dado curiosidad.

Sonomi observa a su alrededor: la casa es muy holgada y se nota el poder monetario de sus dueños. Pero antes de arribar al hogar, fue testigo de muchas construcciones antiguas y que no poseen tantos recursos económicos tan satisfactorios como aquella familia que ha acogido a su hija y a los Kinomotos.

–Este lugar es muy bonito: eso es si te gusta el clima seco en extremo, temperaturas tan altas y no te importa llenarte la cabeza de arena. Pero lo que me llena de alivio es que no hayas cometido una locura que te costaría tu felicidad.

Tomoyo se detiene de caminar y se dirige al pasamano que hay en el lugar observando el patio central de la casa. Observando a los empleados de Amid y su abuelo, hacer sus tareas cotidianas.

–¿Qué es lo que te pasa Tomoyo? Te noto muy extraña.

–Solo estoy confundida mamá… tan confundida– –Dice por primera vez mostrándose asustada y sensible. Sus ojos brillan al observar a su progenitora y su labio tiembla.

–To…Tomoyo…

–¿En serio habrías sido tan miserable del yo casarme con Shaoran que creíste que era necesario venir a impedir una "Boda"?

–No creas que soy tan egoísta Tomoyo. – Habla Sonomi con la voz afectada ante las palabras de su única hija. – Vine a impedir una represalia departe de Ieran Li. Vine a protegerte de lo que pudiera ocurrir. Y si: la idea que te hayas enamorado de un empresario como Li Xiao Lang, me asustó. Él no viviría en Japón contigo, hijita. Tiene su propio legado el cual cuidar y proteger. Su familia depende tanto de él. Es indispensable… tú no eres para ellos indispensable. Para mí, si lo eres. Y lo último que deseo para mi hija, es que sea infeliz… – Ahí finalmente abrazándole.

Hasta el otro lado del lugar, Eriol Hiragizawa observa la interacción entre madre e hija. Nota como una y la otra, limpian sus lágrimas y vuelven a abrazarse para momentos después, dirigirse a las escaleras. Sigue con la mirada a Tomoyo hasta que finalmente se pierde de vista.

Y justo ahí toma una decisión.

Iba a desistir de la venganza que tenía predispuesta hacia la joven.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>Cuando el vehículo se detuvo en el campamento la mirada de Fujitaka Kinomoto fue a su hijo. Había salido de la casa de Amid luego de una ducha y comer un poco. Por supuesto el abuelo de Amid dado el auxilio que prestó a su nieta, ganó la gratitud eterna del anciano. La expresión de alivio de su padre es de suma satisfacción para el hombre.<p>

–¿Todo bien?

–Tomoyo y Fátima están en la casa. No les pasó nada.

–Gracias a los cielos. Sonomi debe de estar aliviada. Eso es, si le dicen la verdad.

–Supe que se ha aparecido de improvisto. – Ahí posando su mirada a la joven asistente de su padre quien al escuchar su voz, sale ruidosamente de una de las tiendas de la excavación.

Fujitaka observa a uno y otro. Le da una palmada a su hijo y se marcha a cumplir sus obligaciones.

No estaría en un lugar donde sabe que sobra.

–¿Estás bien? – El sujeto asiente.– ¿Y Daidouji o Fátima?

–Ambas están bien. Un poco cansadas y quemadas por el sol, pero están bien.

–Me alegro que estén bien…

–Kaho, espera– Le detiene el sujeto.– ¿Acaso no preguntarás por Hiragizawa?

–¿Debería de preguntar por él?

–Hasta donde sabemos, te entiendes bien con el sujeto – Replica Touya. La mujer sonríe tenuemente.

–Me alegro que hayan llegado sanos y salvos. Ahora supongo que la boda de Sakura y Shaoran continúa.

–Todo depende de ellos ahora –Replica el hombre. Lanzando un suspiro, agrega– Escucha…

–No. Me alegro que estés bien – Sonríe Kaho complacida. – Además tengo estupendas noticias: me marcho a Tokio – Sorprendiendo al sujeto – El profesor Kinomoto ha recibido la llamada del Patronato de arqueología de la universidad para un puesto como profesor de la facultad y además para que salgan unos reportajes sobre los descubrimientos arqueológicos de Japón en un país ajeno al suyo y el aporte que hace al estado tanto de Japón como de este lugar. Me ha recomendado y he decidido aceptar.

–¿Cuándo te marchas?

.–En un par de semanas. – Explica la muchacha sonriendo pero Touya nota que su sonrisa es forzada y hasta triste. – Bueno, tengo que continuar trabajando… me alegra que no les haya pasado nada. – Finalmente retirándose del lugar y con la mirada del sujeto en su persona.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>Shaoran mantiene una expresión firme ante su madre. Esta es la que rompe el silencio diciendo – Pueden enredar a Sonomi Daidouji con aquello de la "caza" pero yo no me lo creo. – Explica –Sino quieren decir la verdad, bien por ustedes… de todas maneras, han estado mintiendo por meses mas… ¿Qué cuesta otra mentira?<p>

–Ya vio la verdad entonces: No me caso con Daidouji Tomoyo. Ya no tiene porque preocuparse sobre nuestros legados y responsabilidades. Daidouji no está comprometida conmigo. – Haciendo una pausa– Lo que si espero es que no ponga impedimento para casarme con Sakura.

Ieran empequeñece sus ojos a su hijo. – Entonces ¿Debo de aprobar y celebrar que tú, mi único varón y heredero de mi familia nos ha engañado al igual que a todo el mundo y ahora que no se casa con quien traería desgracia a nuestro apellido ahora se casará con quien traería la humillación a nuestra familia?

–¡Madre!

–Sakura Kinomoto. Una japonesa. Una mujer de mundo. ¿Crees que podrás atar a una mujer como esa tan independiente a la vida matrimonial de un Li? ¿En serio Xiao Lang? Conozco las de su tipo.

–No conoce a Sakura.

–Entiendo lo que ves en ella. Es joven. Es bonita. Tiene un aire de ingenuidad que complacería cualquier joven con sangre en sus venas. Pero Kinomoto no es digna de ser una Li.

–No estoy pidiendo su aprobación, madre– Explica Shaoran luego de un breve silencio. Y sus ojos observan con seguridad y firmeza a la autora de sus días.

–¿Qué tenían las decenas de jovencitas idóneas de china que te presentamos durante tus años mozos? ¿Qué es lo que tienen de malo las jóvenes mas convenientes para convertirse en Señora Li, cuyos padres cordialmente ofrecían su mano en matrimonio? Siempre encontraste razones de no casarte con ellas en todas y cada una. Y ni hablemos de las que si te involucraste. Dejabas de verlas.

–¿Acaso no lo comprende? Por la única razón que esas mujeres (cualesquiera de ellas), se quería involucrar conmigo era por asunto de dinero, mas nada. Incluso ni tenían sentimientos que me hicieran sentirme apegados a ellas. Por fortuna me percaté que aquellas mujeres eran todo lo que usted deseaba como señora Li pero no lo que deseaba.

–¿Y esta mujer lo es? ¿Esta Sakura Kinomoto?

–No le interesa el dinero de los Li. No le interesa el apellido que sea. Nos conocimos por Daidouji, quien encontró que teníamos cosas en común. Esas cosas han sido las que han mantenido esta relación todo este tiempo y ella aquí. Yo en China y en Japón. Ha resistido la fuerza de la distancia… de la confianza y de la verdad.

–Ha sido una fortuna o una extraña coincidencia que hayas encontrado lo que tu llamas "Horma de tu zapato" en esta señorita Kinomoto pero ¿No crees que estás siendo egoísta? – Sorprende al sujeto – Tú piensas de las ventajas de hacerla tú esposa. Pero ¿Cuáles son las ventajas de ella al tenerte como esposo? ¿Has pensado la vida que llevará ella en China de convertirse en la señora Li? ¿Las expectativas de la familia?

–Ella llena mis expectativas madre. Y Sakura está segura de querer casarse conmigo. Es lo que importa.

Ieran no vuelve a hablar y Shaoran encuentra que es el momento idóneo para marcharse de la habitación. Luego de caminar una breve distancia, suspira, relajado de que aquello ha terminado finalmente. Luego sonríe confiado y decide ir a ver a su amigo quien horas atrás estaba desaparecido con Fátima y Tomoyo.

Y es cuando entrando a su habitación ve al sujeto que está haciendo sus maletas. Extrañado ingresa no atrayendo su mirada a la puerta pero sabe que se trata del hombre de mirada achocolatada.

–¿Vas a alguna parte?

–Si, a casa. A Japón.

–Aún la boda no se lleva a cabo. ¿Cómo pretendes que me case sin mi padrino de nupcias?

Eriol levanta su mirada. Sus ojos azules escudriñan los ojos oscuros de su amigo.

–Pídele a Kinomoto. O a Amid.

–Olvídalo. A Kinomoto no le caigo bien. Y Amid se ha comportado excelente dadas las circunstancias.

–¿A si que proseguirás con la boda? Creí que todo lo que ha pasado, ibas a desistir.

–¿Crees que Sakura no es la persona indicada?

–Claro que lo es. Pero no es merecedora de llevar el apellido Li y todo lo que acarrea. – Ahí volviendo a hacer sus maletas.

–No te agrada.

–Al contrario. Porque me agrada es que encuentro que no es merecedora de todas las presiones de tú familia.

–¿A que te refieres? ¿Acaso opinas lo mismo que mi madre? – Ahí logrando que Eriol se volteara con una expresión incomprensible en su rostro. Se sienta al lado de la maleta que está preparando.

–¿Así que Ieran está en contra que te cases con Sakura? Mucho ha durado en dar su opinión – Ahí atrayendo su atención. – Escuché comentarios que la madre de Daidouji, quien sé que está aquí también. Y supongo que como pronosticaste, vinieron a impedir que te cases con su hija cuando pensaba que era Tomoyo. – Negando con su cabeza.

–Mi madre me ha advertido que Sakura no es lo que requiere ser una esposa Li.

–¿Qué esperabas? Por siglos las mujeres Li han sido cabeza de la casa mas complicada y exigente de toda la historia del oriente. A excepción de tu madre, todas las demás señoras Li han sido mujeres enfocadas en llevar el hogar y el apellido con honor. Dar hijos, hijos y más hijos. Gastar parte de la fortuna, asistir a fiestas sociales, programas de caridad y fotografías en las páginas sociales. Sakura no es material de nada de eso. Sakura es una mujer emprendedora, profesional, arqueóloga. Todas las cosas que hicieron que te fijaras en ella. Todo lo que el doctor receta fuera de prescripción – Guiñándole el ojo. – Y todo precisamente lo que es opuesto a lo que debe de ser la señora Li.

–¿Quieres decir que estoy equivocándome al querer casarme con la mujer que amo?

–Estoy diciendo que tal vez, solo tal vez, esta fue una señal del destino. El secuestro de Fátima. La llegada de tú madre. – Viendo como el joven alza las cejas sorprendido por su deducción y no las comparte.– Si amas a Sakura, entonces lo mejor sería que la dejes fuera del torbellino que conlleva formar parte de la familia Li, Shaoran. Me agrada Sakura. Pero admitámoslo: la influencia de tú familia estará muy cerca de ella y terminarán por rechazarla por completo por ser totalmente opuesto a sus creencias y costumbres; o volverle la vida un infierno y te arrastrarán con ella al punto que la odiarás. – Cerrando la maleta. – Lo cierto es que sea, cual sea tu decisión, espero que sea tanto para bien de ella como el tuyo.

–Pero eso no explica de las razones por las cuales te marchas. – Dice Shaoran observándole con atención.

Eriol respira profundamente al mirar a sus ojos para decirle.– Shaoran: Yo… yo he sido un tonto – Confiesa. – En un principio, lo admito… que vine para verte casarte con Kinomoto y ser tú padrino de bodas. Pero un motivo más grande me ha impulsado a venir hasta aquí. Y eso era, vengarme de Tomoyo Daidouji.

Shaoran no da cabida (o entiende sus palabras).

Y su gesto de sorpresa no pasa desapercibido para los ojos azules que le observan con firmeza.

Shaoran se cruza de brazos para finalmente comentar– No me habías dicho eso. Digo, siempre has tenido cierta antipatía por Daidouji e incluso la idea cuando comenzaron a llegar los rumores que me involucraba con ella, mostraste tu hostilidad hasta que descubriste que ella nos ayudaba a Sakura y a mí, a esconder nuestra verdadera naturaleza y relación. Pero es la primera vez que te escucho decir una cosa así: quien no pierde el control por nada, ni por nadie.

–Si lo sé. Ridículo, ¿No es así? – Encogiéndose de hombros y mostrándose por primera vez indefenso.– Pensé que podría hacerlo ¿Sabes? He cambiado mucho desde la juventud y me aprovecharía de que Daidouji tiene años que no me ve, para lograr mi cometido. Mi intención era buscar la manera de humillarle.

–¿Humillarle, dices?

–Como hizo conmigo.

–No se en que momento ella pudo lastimarte de tal forma, para que decidieras comportarte de una manera tan opuesta a lo que conozco de ti, Eriol. Pero por lo que noto, tu conciencia te ha prevenido que cometas una estupidez. Tomoyo no es una mala persona. Si en el pasado cometió una falta contigo, debiste de hablarlo con ella. Seguro ni siquiera está enterada que sigues guardándole rencor.

–Ella no se acuerda de mí. Yo he llevado esta espina en mi corazón por años, Shaoran. Y ella no se asocia ni siquiera que fuimos compañeros de clase. Que alguna vez, pensé que podíamos ser amigos… que tal vez…

Ahí guarda silencio.

Shaoran se sienta delante de él. Dura unos instantes en silencio para luego de unos breves momentos comprenderlo todo.

–Espera un segundo: la mujer que te humilló en la universidad ¿Era Tomoyo?

Eriol no asiente. Pero tampoco niega las palabras de su amigo.

–La mujer por la cual decidiste hacer ejercicio, ponerte en manos de un dermatólogo y todo aquello. – Eriol muestra finalmente una pizca de vergüenza. – ¿Esa mujer es Tomoyo?

–¿Podrías hablar más bajito? – Dice Eriol volteando su mirada.

–Todos estos años –Shaoran se echa para atrás en la silla donde se encuentra sentado. Luego de arquear la ceja un instante añade– Guardándole rencor sin sentido… ¿Acaso tú conciencia reclamó lo mejor de ti? ¿El juicio volvió a tú persona?

–Peor aún: – Dice Eriol luego de un breve silencio– Estaba a punto de cumplir lo que me propuse desde que supe la invitación para la boda de Sakura y me confirmaste que ella estaría aquí. Lo intenté. Juro que traté. Pero no pude. Cuando la vi la primera vez, perdida en el desierto. Prácticamente indefensa, no pude hacerlo. Tampoco cuando la vi reír en la fogata que hiciéramos antes de que llegaras. O cuando me enteré que había sido secuestrada con Fátima. Pero antes de eso, cuando vi que prefería que nos lleváramos bien por el bien de ustedes, nuestros amigos, que el llevarme la contraria hasta hacerle estallar. Yo intenté por todos los medios que demostrara su verdadera faceta: de mujer falaz, interesada, que se lleva de las apariencias. Pretendía seducirla. – Sorprendiendo a su amigo.– Y proporcionarle la misma humillación que ella tuvo conmigo años atrás.

Shaoran guarda silencio. Su amigo se ve muy afectado. Y él mismo piensa en las consecuencias, del plan de Eriol haberse llevado a cabo.

–¿Qué es lo que ha pasado Eriol?

El hombre sonríe con tristeza y humillación para añadir.– Que… –tose un instante pues su voz se endurece al responder– Que Tomoyo Daidouji me sigue afectando como un condenado adolescente. Y luego de pasar mas tiempo con ella, me doy cuenta que esto que llevo en mí, es fuerte… demasiado fuerte para pasarlo por alto.

–¿Por eso te vas?

–El plan era humillarle y romperle el corazón o el orgullo. No que yo tendría estos sentimientos por una mujer que por primera vez noto, que no se trata de la misma chiquilla de diecinueve años, malcriada y elitista. No puedo volver a caer en esta espiral.

–¿Te alejas por ello? Sin darle una explicación a ella.

–No puedo revelar la verdad, Shaoran. Prefiero que piense de mí como una buena persona que es amigo de su mejor amiga, que el hecho que por poco hace una canallada. He hablado con Amid y ha predispuesto un coche para que me lleve al aeropuerto y he cambiado la fecha de mi boleto. Me marcho antes de que Tomoyo o su madre, partan. Es lo mejor.

–¿Cuándo te marchas?

–Mañana temprano. – Explica Eriol.

Shaoran se incorpora y decide abrazar a su amigo comprendiendo su decisión.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>Aquella mañana Tomoyo nota el movimiento de las maletas cuando con su madre y Fátima, vienen de desayunar y vuelven por el pasillo. Tomoyo observa la alta figura de ojos azules y se adelanta a su madre dejándole con la prima de Amid.<p>

–¡Eriol! – llama ella sonriéndole tenuemente y con un rubor en sus mejillas ya doradas por el sol. Porta una elegante falda hasta las rodillas y un tope color celeste con un corbatín. Viendo su expresión seria, se aproxima borrando su sonrisa al notar el vehículo que está siendo cargado con equipaje. – ¿Vas a alguna parte? Aún nuestros amigos no se casan.

–Me marcho a Japón. – Responde el sujeto observándole a los ojos. Eriol se percata de una pizca de decepción de la joven ante aquellas noticias. – Shaoran ya lo sabe.

–Ya veo…

–Te debo una enorme disculpa, Tomoyo. –Atrayendo su mirada. La mujer nota que contrario a las miradas que el sujeto le lanzara la primera vez que se conocieron, su expresión era más apenada y al mismo tiempo gentil entremezclado con aquella expresión marina de las pozas que son sus ojos. Ahí observa a Sonomi con una expresión de curiosidad a su persona y que no le pierde de vista. Eriol tienta tomar una de las manos de la joven pero se contrae.

Tomoyo se percata.

–Quisiera decirte que…

–Sea lo que sea, no lo hagas, por favor Tomoyo. Tengo que darte muchas explicaciones y muchas disculpas. – Observando como encienden el vehículo en la entrada y la puerta abierta del mismo le esperan: sus maletas están adentro. Él levanta una de las manos femeninas y se las lleva a los labios, colocando un beso significativo en la misma mientras sus ojos se mantienen en contacto firme con los ojos azules de la joven. La chica siente la tibieza de los labios masculinos en su palma y una extraña descarga llega hasta su columna despertando todos sus sentidos.– Lamento todos los agravios que he tenido contigo.

–Yo… –Ella trata de hablar mientras siente sus mejillas arder.

–No. No digas nada por favor. – Exhorta el hombre.– Si está destinado, nos volveremos a ver. – Sonriéndole con ternura. Una ternura que la mujer había visto en contadas ocasiones departe del varón. – Adiós, Tomoyo Daidouji. – Finalmente dejando ir su mano y abordando el vehículo que lo llevaría al aeropuerto.

Sonomi se aproxima a su hija e igual Fátima quienes ven el vehículo salir de la propiedad y toma el camino principal de la pedregosa carretera.

Es Fátima quien dice.– Anoche se despidió de mi primo. Estaba presente cuando agradeció todas las atenciones prestadas y mi primo le debe tanto por lo que hizo por mí… – Suspirando y desconociendo que Sonomi no tiene idea de lo que allí pasa. Tomoyo siente una avasallamiento en su corazón mientras observa el vehículo finalmente se pierde de vista.

La madre toma a su hija por los hombros y ésta se disculpa rápidamente corriendo escaleras arriba a pesar de las llamadas de su madre.

Es Fátima quien dice con un gesto de comprensión a la madre de Tomoyo. – Debe de sentirse triste. Hiragizawa y ella forman tan linda pareja.

–¿Cómo? ¿Qué dices?

–Ellos. Se nota que se quieren. Al principio parecía que él no la soportaba por alguna extraña razón. Pero ella es tan bonita y amable que poco a poco fue ganando su corazón. – Observa el rostro de incredulidad de la chica para que ella añada encogiéndose de hombros.– Pregunte a su amigo Li o a Kinomoto. Ellos saben de qué hablo.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>–¿Qué harás que? – Pregunta Tomoyo escandalizada al notar a su amiga como la llama aparte y le revela los planes. – Sakura… – Enterneciendo su mirada– Shaoran quedará con el corazón hecho pedazos.<p>

–Se que me odiará Tomoyo, pero necesito que hagas esto por mi. No voy a quedarme aquí para que mi padre se torture por mi decisión. O mi hermano.

–Sakura…

–Él… no puedo permitir que Ieran Li me falte el respeto Tomoyo. Me conoces… sabes con todo lo que te he contado de esa mujer, tuve que contenerme para no decirle sus tres verdades. Pero es su madre. Él no podrá elegirme por encima de su madre y su familia.

–Sakura: Debes de hablarlo con Li. Ponerle bien en claro todo esto – Súplica su amiga consciente que probablemente ella cometería un error que le pesaría en un futuro. No cercano.

Pero podría afectar su felicidad.

–¿Entonces no puedo contar contigo? ¿Quién eres mi mejor amiga?

Tomoyo se sorprende ante sus palabras– Sabes que contarás conmigo siempre, Sakura. Eres mi mejor amiga. Solo que quiero que seas feliz…

Sakura al borde de las lagrimas y respirando profundo se abraza a su amiga para añadir entre sollozos. –Está decidido. Habla con Sonomi y explícale mis intenciones.

–¿Qué dirá tú papá de todo esto, Sakura?

–He hablado con él. Comprende mi decisión… no la comparte, pero la comprende. Aun sí no puedo quedarme aquí… podría cambiar de parecer… – Negando con su cabeza– LE ha tomado aprecio a Shaoran.

–No la apoya porque sabe que cometes un error. Pero será como tú decidas. Ahora iré a ver a Amid y despedirme de él.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>Shaoran estaba a un lado de la entrada esperando por Sakura. Esta le había dicho que tenía algo importante que decirle. Cuando la chica sale de la casa, lo hace acompañada de una de las mujeres del servicio de la casa, portando una maleta y se apresura a llevar el equipaje de la joven al vehículo.<p>

Shaoran no tiene un buen presentimiento al notar la expresión en el rostro de su novia.

Y el hecho que viene con algo en sus manos.

–Tú mensaje me preocupó. Más cuando Tomoyo mostraba una expresión que… – Ahí callando– ¿Qué pasa?

–Tengo que hablar contigo.

–¿Vuelves al campamento?

Asiente tímidamente y en breve añade– Y luego de eso, regreso a Japón.– Sorprendiendo al sujeto. Nota el temblor en sus manos. Sus ojos oscuros escudriñan intensamente a la muchacha de ojos verdes y ella prosigue.– Mi padre lo sabe. Mañana me marcho con Sonomi y Tomoyo en su avión. Ieran le dijo a Sonomi que ustedes tomarán un vuelo mas tarde.

–No comprendo: Sakura… Si es por mi madre…

–No. No es eso, solamente. Son muchas cosas.

Y con ello coloca la sortija de compromiso en la mano del hombre.

–Estás rompiendo el compromiso.

–Estoy diciendo que nos demos un tiempo, Shaoran. Desde el primer momento que teníamos que esconder nuestra relación, era más que claro, que no era la mejor idea.

–De acuerdo: estás afectada por lo ocurrido a Tomoyo y Fátima.

–Eso es solo una parte– Baja su voz añadiendo. – Shaoran: ellas estuvieron en un grave peligro. Desde un primer instante, esconder la relación y luego la boda fue un error.

–Pero ellas están bien.

–Pero no Amid: Sabes bien cuanto dependen la generación de Fátima y los demás para la apertura de la familia tan estricta. La nueva generación depende de Amid y de la fortuna además de sus habilidades de negocios para subsistir. Y no solo eso, también muchas personas de la región dependen de la fortuna familiar. Nuestra unión habría estado manchada de sangre del haber sido herido de mucha más gravedad…

–Pero no todo lo que ha pasado es razón suficiente para que pidas postergar la boda, Sakura.– Dice tomándole por los hombros y mirándole con intensidad– Te conozco…

–Por favor– Suplica la joven – No lo hagas más difícil para mí… Te amo… – Ahí sollozando y alejándose de su persona.– Tengo que irme. – Pero el sujeto la ataja por el brazo.

–No te voy a dejar ir tan fácil, Sakura. No pretendas borrar lo nuestro de un momento a otro. No te lo permito. – Agrega el sujeto con voz grave. Ella observa con sus ojos abnegados en lagrimas, bajando las defensas del sujeto quien le suelta del brazo.

–Adiós Shaoran… – Es lo último que la chica le dice y momentos después abordar el jeep que le lleva al campamento donde se encuentra su padre.

Shaoran se queda plantado en la entrada un largo rato. Los empleados de la casa de Amid pasan por su lado observándole detenidamente. Es Tomoyo quien avanza momentos después y se coloca a su par en silencio.

–¿Tu lo sabías? – Pregunta después de unos momentos en silencio.

–Traté de persuadirle… – Comienza diciendo la mujer de ojos azules– Cuanto lo siento Shaoran. En su defensa puedo decirte que está muy asustada… temerosa de cometer un grave error.

–El casarse conmigo lo considera un error.

–Las repercusiones a futuro. No llenar las expectativas… son muchas cosas.

–No puedo perderla Tomoyo – Dice el varón con firmeza y observando la sortija de compromiso aun en una de sus manos. – No puedo perderla.

Tomoyo asiente en silencio comprendiendo sus palabras.

Pero ¿Qué tan fácil sería el recuperar a Sakura en su vida? Tomoyo ayudaría en todo lo posible a lograrlo.

Sonomi entra como alma que lleva al diablo a la habitación que le asignaron a Ieran Li y atrae una mirada sorprendida y molesta de la china.

Ambas mujeres se desafían con la mirada para ser Sonomi quien sus manos en la cintura dice con furia.– Felicidades Ielan: consiguió lo que quería… Sakura ha roto el compromiso. Y se marcha con mi hija y conmigo a Tokio.

–Yo seguiré con mi hijo a China.– Al observar el rostro de ofuscación de la empresaria japonesa, agrega adivinando sus pensamientos.– No lo lamentes Sonomi. La chica no es nada tuyo. Si hubiera sido hermana de Tomoyo pudiera haber aprobado la relación. Pero la chica es además de una mujer de carrera, una chica sin una pizca de atributos que la hagan considerarla como mi sucesora.

–¿Cómo se atreve? Conozco esa niña toda mi vida para saber que su hijo debe ser el que se sienta privilegiado que ella aceptara su propuesta matrimonial. Y su familia honrada que ella fuera una nueva señora Li. Es patética señora Ielan. – Sorprende a la mujer con aquel insulto.– ¿Solo porque no cumple sus requisitos? ¿Qué tal los requisitos como madre? ¿Qué su hijo ame a la persona con la cual desea casarse? ¿Qué sean felices? – Haciendo una pausa que era merecedora pues había hablado sin tomar una bocanada de aire. –Sakura creo que se ha salvado de caer en una familia que no se merece ni siquiera el intento de que ella demuestre que está capacitada no solo para eso, sino para mucho más. – Sonríe confiada para añadir.–Creo que hasta aquí llegará nuestra alianza mi señora porque no quiero verme vinculada con una persona tan manipuladora y egocéntrica como usted. –Ahí retirándose de la habitación de la china.

––––––––––––––––– **Continuará. **


	11. Capitulo 11 Verdades y Conclusiones

"_**Extrañas Coincidencias"**_

_**Historia Inédita no 2. **_

_**Por Crystal.**_

_**Basado en los personajes de CCS by Clamp. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y solo como entretenimiento.**_

_**Capitulo. 11. Verdades y Conclusiones**_

––––––––––––––––––––––

Tomoyo Daidouji trató de reintegrarse lo más posible a su vida rutinaria en Japón luego de su regreso de Túnez y todas las aventuras vividas en aquel exótico y místico país. Sakura era una invitada en su casa pues los Kinomotos habían arrendado su vivienda en Tomoeda mientras durasen en el Oriente Medio en las excavaciones. La joven Daidouji había regresado con un tono dorado en su piel, en contraste con la palidez que siempre ha formado parte de su complexión.

Comprende el dejo de tristeza de su mejor amiga. Se vio separada del amor de su vida. Pero por otro lado…

¡Maldito orgullo de Sakura! ¿Cómo pudo permitir que las palabras hirientes de la siempre fría Ieran Li, pudiera convencerle de abandonar a Shaoran!?

¡Condenado Shaoran Li! Éste sabe que Sakura está con ella en su casa. ¿Cómo es posible que haya dejado que pasaran dos semanas sin buscarle?

O peor aún: condenado Eriol Hiragizawa.

El hombre supo cómo hacerle pensar en él constantemente. No entendía como podía ocurrir algo así. Desde un principio, demostró su disposición odiarle. De despreciarle. Razones no le dio jamás mas allá del "_No eres lo que aparentas_". Le molestaba la disposición de ella en ayudar a sus amigos a esconder su compromiso. Le molestaba que Amid en su momento, mostrara simpatía por ella, dando rienda suelta a la lengua víbora del sujeto de ojos azules. Y ese trato, le hizo sentirse mas intrigada acerca de su persona, de sus acciones…

… de sus pensamientos.

Y luego sonríe suspirando al recordar sus aventuras en Túnez. Dos días atrás había recibido un correo de Fátima. La chica tuvo la cordura de mantener contacto vía internet y había valido la pena, pues la muchacha compartía la noticia que Amid le había propuesto matrimonio a su prima lo cual le llenó de alegría.

Al menos alguien tendría su final feliz.

Y el pensar en Amid y Fátima, vino a su mente la noche en el desierto.

En los brazos del varón de mirada azulada. ¿Qué demonio travieso se había apoderado de ella para lanzarse literalmente en sus brazos? Correcto, hacía frío. Esto es más que claro. Pero ella tenía su manta. ¿Por qué se levantó de la cercanía de la hoguera y se acomodó en los brazos del varón?

Estamos de acuerdo que el aroma varonil del sudor del desierto y el aroma a desodorante de hombre inundaron sus sentidos. Sentirse en sus brazos, le trajo un sentimiento de protección a su persona que jamás había percibido.

Se vio irremediablemente suspirando encima de los contratos de expansión y otras sandeces jurídicas.

¿A quien se le ocurre darle un último vistazo a papeles legales cuando tiene sus pensamientos en otra parte? La satisfacción de despertar con los brazos protectores del sujeto rodeándole con ternura y la cabeza de él apoyada en el tope de su cabeza. Fuera del miedo que sintió cuando recobró el conocimiento, la manera como la miró cuando los secuestradores hicieron el intercambio la confortó. Aquella expresión de seguridad en su expresión añil, que reflejaba a través de las rendijas del pañuelo que llevaba el hombre en su cabeza y cubriéndole el rostro.

¡Maldición! Se sintió como Kathleen Turner en "_**En búsqueda de la esmeralda perdida**_", una película que viera ella junto a su madre cuando tenía trece años. La sensación de ser rescatada a ese estilo la pone a soñar nuevamente.

No va a conseguir nada esa tarde. Simplemente no puede concentrarse. Cierra el documento dándose cuenta que firmar aquello papeles prácticamente "soñando despierta" no sería muy sabio de su parte. Se incorpora tomando su bolso y saliendo de su despacho.

– ¿Vuelve más tarde señorita? – Pregunta su secretaría.

–No lo creo. Estoy demasiado distraída. – Y agrega– Voy a casa.

–Espero que eso no sea el plan final – Dice una voz detrás de ella haciéndole voltear de repente.

–¡Shaoran! ¡Santo cielo! – Dice la muchacha y luego frunciendo su rostro – ¿Dónde rayos te habías metido? – Dándole con su dedo índice en el pecho – ¿Sabes lo mucho que he esperado a que aparecieras? Tampoco respondías mis llamadas… – Con cada golpe de su dedo, el sujeto retrocedía medio paso y llevaba las manos alzadas a medio pecho.

–Lo siento Tomoyo. – No sorprendido ante los reproches de la mujer– He estado bastante ocupado. ¿Tienes tiempo para un café?

–Debería rechazarte… eso debo de hacer. ¿Sabes lo preocupada que he estado? No por ti, por supuesto pero… ¡Ugh! ¡Lo que has ocasionado, no tiene perdón!

–Entiendo. Créeme y por eso mismo estoy aquí. ¿Por favor? No tardaremos mucho.

Aun ofuscada por el susto y la tardanza del sujeto en aparecerse en Japón, ella acepta ante la mirada curiosa de su secretaria en ellos. Se marchan juntos y esperan por el elevador en silencio ante el escrutinio de la asistente personal de Tomoyo Daidouji.

Los rumores que su jefa estaba comprometida con el sujeto, adornaban las páginas sociales y sensacionalistas de Japón. Dos poderosos herederos de sus propios "imperios" comerciales cuyo enlace ha sido la comidilla de todos y propició la llegada imprevista de Ieran Li en el despacho de la presidenta general de la empresa, Sonomi Daidouji y ambas salieron de improviso del país. Y cuando pensaban que pronto se enterarían de la fecha especifica de las nupcias, la joven vuelve a reintegrarse a sus labores, sin lucir un anillo de compromiso. Con un tono dorado en su piel y sin dar a entender que es una mujer a punto de casarse… un poco confundida y distraída si se le amerita, pero nada de investigación más profunda.

Luego de las vacaciones (sabiendo que no se fueron juntas), llegan Tomoyo Daidouji y su madre en un vuelo privado. La prensa apostada en el aeropuerto por días para esperar tener las primeras imágenes de la pareja de recién casados o de comprometidos. Llegan acompañadas de una tal Kinomoto Sakura. Una muchacha que dos años atrás, era asidua visitante de la oficina de la joven Daidouji.

Pero no llega casada.

Tampoco dan respuestas de los medios.

Luego aparecen las imágenes del heredero Li en Hong Kong arribando con su madre.

Y ni una pista de la boda.

¿AHORA SE ENCUENTRA en el despacho de su jefa? ¿Y van por un café? ¿Ella le reclama su ausencia?

¡Vaya! Simuladamente comienza a mandar mensajes de textos a sus amigas en los otros departamentos de la empresa para encontrarse en el baño de damas.

¡Hay mucha especulación que poner en la mesa!

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

–Has dejado el tiempo pasar demasiado callado, Shaoran. – Dice Tomoyo para iniciar la conversación sentados ambos en un café a pocas cuadras de las empresas Daidouji– Yo pensara que no te intereso.

–Yo debería reclamar. Ella rompió el compromiso. No fue al revés.

–Tu madre la asustó.

–Lo se.

– ¿Ah si? – Levanta las cejas sorprendida.

– ¿Crees que es una "absurda coincidencia" que Sakura haya roto nuestro compromiso en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas de mi madre encontrarnos en Túnez? ¿Averiguando que no me casaba contigo sino con ella? – Niega con su rostro – Mi madre se sentía ofuscada, engañada… tonta… y totalmente enojada conmigo por haberle impedido escogerme esposa… – Aquello último lo dice con un tono de satisfacción y triunfo.

Y el brillo en sus ojos cafés confirman a la chica de ojos azules que no se imagina lo que el sujeto le irradia.

– ¿Por qué rayos pareces tan contento? Tú madre probablemente ha arruinado tu futuro con una chica estupenda y la felicidad de mi mejor amiga en el proceso – Torciendo su nariz– Mamá jamás se atrevería a tanto.

–Porque mi enojo con ella es tan grande, con tal que le hable nuevamente, que está dispuesta a darle una segunda oportunidad a Sakura. Ver más allá de todo eso de "apellidos, clases sociales y todo lo demás" – Sorprendiendo a la chica de ojos azules. – Todo porque le hable de nuevo. Mi madre no es tan dura como aparenta, Tomoyo. El hecho que tú y yo nos hubiéramos casado habría sido decepcionante para ella pero jamás te cerraría la puerta de la casa Li en tu cara.

– ¡Por Dios, Shaoran! Tú madre aniquiló el autoestima de mi amiga. Sakura está inconsolable. Es lo bastante orgullosa para saber que el hecho que tú madre no la aprueba, significa que tú jamás irás en contra de Ieran Li. Y el hecho que escondiéramos la boda tanto de Ieran como de mi madre, significa que te avergüenzas de ella.

–Mi madre sabe que ha cometido un error– Replica el hombre con el rostro no dando espacio a duda de sus palabras– Sabe que Sakura es la mujer que amo. Sabe que no amaré a otra mientras tenga vida y ella prefiere tener descendientes de apellido Li, que el hecho que no le agrade mi prometida.

–Sakura te rechazará, Shaoran. No irá en contra de Ieran Li o de tu familia. Además, para ella no será bastante razón eso de que tu madre, prefiere tener herederos de tu linaje. No le importará esas razones por la por las cuales la aceptará y es porque esta relación es de ustedes dos nada más. No importa lo que los demás digan…

–No me marcho de Japón hasta que vuelva conmigo. No acepto que me haya abandonado. La necesito en mi vida y la amo.

Tomoyo toma un sorbo de su té frío (fue lo que pidió al llegar al establecimiento), – Pues tendrás que hacer muchas enmiendas pero… Creo que después de mucho rogar y arrastrarte en el suelo, lograrás que te dirija la palabra.

– ¿Cómo está ella?

Se encoje de hombros. – Ella no habla mucho. Lloró bastante cuando salimos de Túnez y llegamos a casa. Mamá ha tratado de ayudarle y mantenerle distraída. Ella, te ama. Y el hecho que Ieran le diera no solo razones para dudar que sea la persona adecuada para ti, dio a entender que por algo mantuviste todo este tiempo en secreto la boda. Y entonces está lo otro.

– ¿Otro?

–Lo de Amid. El secuestro de Fátima y mío. Se cree culpable de todo lo que ha ocurrido.

-Si alguien tiene que sentirse responsable, soy yo. De todas maneras fue mi idea casarnos allá.

Y de repente sus mejillas se encendieron al recordar los eventos.

Al recordarlo a él.

– ¿Supiste? Fátima y Amid se casarán. – Le regresa a la realidad la pregunta del hombre.

–Si, lo supe. Fátima me ha escrito para contarme. Según supe, el señor Kinomoto estará presente. – Haciendo una larga pausa– ¿Has sabido… algo de… Eriol?

Shaoran deja su taza de café en el plato. – Si. Hasta donde se, la semana pasada estuv de viaje. ¿Has mantenido contacto con él?

Niega con su rostro.

–Escucha: no debería meterme donde no me llaman… Los Dioses saben que es lo último que deseo hacer, pero nos ayudaste a mí y a Sakura, tanto. – Haciendo una pausa. - Llámalo. Se que ha pensado en ti. – Sonrojándola.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¿Te ha dicho algo?

El brillo en su expresión no pasa desapercibida al varón de mirada chocolate.

"_Está enamorada de él. Puedo notarlo"_

– Ya te dije. No lo he visto y tampoco he hablado con él. Si supe antes de que se marchara, que iba a hacer un viaje de negocios que lo mantendría fuera de Japón. Desde que lo conozco siempre ha sido muy reservado con sus sentimientos. O sus relaciones. – Haciendo una pausa. – Pero… puedo decirte esto: Se sintió muy ambiguo contigo en Túnez.

– ¿Ambiguo?

–Sentimientos encontrados. – Tose incómodo – Le recuerdas a una chica que conoció una vez. Una mujer que le rompió el corazón.

Tomoyo alza las cejas interesada y pasmada a lo que el hombre le cuenta en aquellos instantes.

–Él siempre había sugerido que nos conocíamos. Pero nunca dijo de dónde o como.

Shaoran asiente débilmente y saca un porta tarjetas. Buscando una en particular la extrae y dice– Este es de su número privado. Él sabrá que te lo he dado. Llámalo.

–Shaoran… – Replica dudosa.

–Llámalo, Tomoyo. Se lo que significas para él aunque no lo creas. Y él necesita poner su pasado finalmente atrás. –Tomoyo toma la tarjeta de las manos del hombre y éste añade. – ¿Dónde crees que pueda encontrar a la cabeza dura de Sakura?

–Intenta en la universidad. Está equipando la oficina para cuando su padre vuelva a impartir clases.

Shaoran levanta las cejas visiblemente asombrado—Pensé que eso lo tomaría Mitzuki San. Eso fue lo que me dijo el padre de Sakura, el día que me despedí de él.

Tomoyo sonríe –Si, eso planeaba. Pero… El hermano de Sakura se le declaró a Mitzuki San. – Sorprendiendo al varón –Así como escuchas. Según Mitzuki le contó a Sakura, fue todo muy romántico. Muy atípico de Touya. Él le dijo que la amaba. Que quería formar un hogar con ella y que de igual modo quería quedarse en Túnez. Allá necesitan buenos doctores.

–Supongo que así es.

–Así que el profesor Kinomoto regresa en unas semanas a tomar el puesto como profesor en la universidad. Y Mitzuki se queda en Túnez dirigiendo las excavaciones.

Shaoran no puede evitar sonreír tenuemente al analizar en voz alta – Si Kinomoto es obsesivo protector siendo hermano ¿Te imaginas siendo esposo?

–Ji ji ji ji si, lo imagino. Y no envidio a Mitzuki San.

–Tomoyo: llama a Eriol. – Insiste el varón de mirada chocolate una última vez antes de dejar a la chica a solas en el café. Sus intenciones es ir a la universidad y rastrear a Sakura Kinomoto, perseguirle, acosarla y volver a colocar el anillo de compromiso en su dedo.

Dios sabe que esa belleza de ojos verdes que le trae loco, pronto tendrá pretendientes babeando por ella en par de días. O estudiantes…

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Tomoyo estaba recostada relajadamente en la sala de su casa observando la tarjeta que Shaoran le diera con los números privados de Eriol y con el teléfono sobre su pecho. Se había despojado de sus ropas de trabajo y se puso una camiseta de algodón y pantalones vaqueros holgados. Observando a su alrededor respiró profundo y se llenó de fuerzas para lo que tenía que hacer.

Los Dioses saben que se necesita de mucho valor para aquello.

El teléfono repicaría tal vez dos veces cuando escucha la voz masculina al otro lado saludar distraídamente. – ¿Eriol? Espero que no te importe, Shaoran me dio tú número…

Del otro lado de la línea y en otro país totalmente diferente, el sujeto de ojos azules acaba de salir de una reunión y se sorprende al escuchar el sonido de la voz de la chica.

Que ella se atreviera a llamar ha sido una agradable sorpresa. Pero por supuesto, sabe que Shaoran le dio su número. Y ella le ha confirmado esto.

Nadie más lo tiene.

–¿Te he llamado en mal momento?

–_No para nada_– Saliendo de su estupor y recibiendo saludos de los hombres y mujeres que estaban con él en la reunión. – _¿Cómo estás? _

–Estoy bien. – Haciendo una pausa– ¿Tu?

–_Estoy bien. Trabajando… _

–¿Estás ocupado?

–_Ahora mismo saliendo de una reunión. _

–Oh– Su corazón se aprieta ante aquella revelación. – Bueno, no te quitaré mucho tiempo.

–_No tengo otro compromiso por el momento. –_ Dice tomando asiento en una de las bancas del lobby del lugar.

–Yo… Tengo muchas cosas que decirte– Inicia la chica explicando. – Tal vez no lo sepas… o no lo sospeches. Pero… he pensado en estos días en ti y… que dejamos algo inconcluso en Túnez. Algo entre nosotros…

– _¿Si? _

La chica lo piensa dos veces antes de continuar, a lo que añade –Shaoran me ha dicho que vuelves a Japón pronto. Me gustaría decírtelo frente a frente. De ser posible. – Eriol sonríe nervioso observando alrededor. – ¿Tendrás tiempo luego que regreses? Tenemos que hablar.

–_Creo que si._ – Dice con un tono de voz aparentando calma. Y tratando de sonar lo más casual posible añade_– Creo que estaré de vuelta en la ciudad de Tokio en diez días justos. Podríamos vernos al día siguiente si lo prefieres. _

–Perfecto. Déjame darte el número de mi teléfono particular para que me llames cuando llegues.

–_Creo que podríamos seguir hablando por teléfono en estos instantes ¿No crees? _

– ¿Acaso no tienes otra reunión a la cual asistir?

–_No por otra hora. Y no me molesta hablar con alguien interesante mientras tanto_ – Sonriendo de lado y sus ojos brillan al escuchar la tenue y relajada carcajada de la chica.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Sakura colocaba en el enorme librero del despacho del edificio de arqueología, todos los títulos de libros que ella tenía en su poder, mas los de su padre los cuales estaban almacenados en una bodega. Con un plumero va pasándole a los pesados volúmenes y colocándolos en su correspondiente espacio. Uno de los libros que toma a continuación, se cae al suelo abriéndose justo donde usaba una fotografía como marcador del mismo.

Y no evita sonreír con nostalgia al levantar el libro y la fotografía. Era una de Shaoran y ella en Túnez. Fue una de las primeras fotos de la pareja luego que la joven decidiera irse al desierto con su padre, luego de conocer a Shaoran.

Fue precisamente en aquel viaje, que el chino le dijo que estaba enamorado de ella.

No pudo evitar que unas lágrimas salieran por sus ojos.

– ¿Sakura? – Aquella voz masculina la hizo sobresaltarse y guardar la fotografía dentro del libro. Se voltea lentamente para observar ya dentro del despacho a la alta figura de su amigo de cabellos cafés y ojos chocolates.

Trata de no parecer sorprendida, al notar que en realidad el hombre estaba allí. – Shaoran… – Finalmente dice. Tratando de mantener un rostro sereno (y limpiando sus lagrimas), agrega– ¿Qué haces en Japón?

– ¿Estás llorando? – Pregunta el sujeto acercándose lentamente y preocupado por la muchacha.

– No. Estos libros están llenos de polvo. Tengo alergias.

Shaoran levanta la ceja perspicazmente ante su respuesta. Ella pasó todo aquel tiempo en una excavación y ¿Sufre de alergias al polvo?

– ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunta al verle avanzar hasta ella. Prefiere ponerse a trabajar por lo que abre otra de las cajas y comienza a sacar más libros.

–Quisiera decir que estoy bien, pero no es cierto. No cuando mi prometida me abandona sin ninguna razón sustentable. – Explica colocando una de sus manos en el bolsillo del pantalón. Sakura continúa sacando libros y colocándolos en el escritorio para quitarles el polvo y procede colocarlos.

–Yo estoy bien, contrario a ti– Añade la joven tratando de parecer serena. – Como puedes ver, tengo aquí mucho por hacer.

Shaoran le extiende un pañuelo y ella lo toma para usarlo tenuemente en su rostro. Se queda con este en sus manos. –Sakura: lo siento. No quise en ningún momento ofenderte. O hacerte pensar que no eras lo suficientemente valiosa para mí.

–Ese nunca fue el problema – Dice sin mirarle. Prosigue a colocar más libros en el librero mientras trata de sonar fuerte. – Tú siempre dejaste bien claro lo que valía para ti. Lo que no coincidía con el valor para tú familia.

–Con respecto a eso…

–No. Deja que termine, por favor. – Le interrumpe ella finalmente colocando sus ojos verdes en los marrones del sujeto. – Finalmente comprendí donde estuvo mi error. Donde me equivoqué cuando pensaba que me amabas por encima de todas las cosas. Pero lo cierto es que jamás será suficiente para poder superar la idea que no sería aceptada por tu familia. ¿Por eso insististe en hacer la boda secreta?- Viéndole negarse pero no le interrumpe- Fui una ilusa al pensar que el hecho que usáramos a Tomoyo para escondernos era por un asunto de la prensa y de mi familia. Pero lo cierto fue dejado bien claro por tu madre: Tomoyo es la clase de mujer que tú necesitas. Una como ella. Aunque el problema que sea una heredera por si misma, es un impedimento para una relación sana entre ustedes.

–Jamás me avergoncé de lo nuestro. Y el hecho que lo pienses me preocupa… y me decepciona.

–No más que yo al pensar que por un momento, estaba a un paso de cometer un terrible error. – Dándole la espalda.

–Sakura…

–Vete. – Dice con la voz quebrada. – Por favor… márchate. Haz tu vida con otra mujer. Una que sea idónea para formar parte de la familia Li. – Aquello último lo dice con sollozos. – ¡Largo!

Siente las manos masculinas en sus hombros y no puede sostener más la mala charada puesta en escena. Sus hombros se contraen ante sus sollozos. Shaoran la deja desahogarse unos instantes para luego voltearle hacia él y aferrarle en sus brazos con delicadeza, logrando que Sakura busque refugio en el cuello masculino.

Luego de un largo silencio (donde son sus sollozos los que se escuchan pero mas calmadamente), Shaoran finalmente dice. – Yo he sufrido mucho Sakura. Pensando que jamás te volvería a ver. Quisiera no solo que me dieras una nueva oportunidad, sino también a mi familia. – La joven levanta su rostro – Ellos quieren disculparse contigo.

– ¿Cuándo te refieres a ellos…

–Mi madre en particular. Ella sabe que se ha equivocado. Quisiera que le otorgaras el placer de una entrevista con ella. Y que también nos acompañe tu padre… – Sorprendiéndole.

– ¿Papá? Papá está en Túnez… – Recibiendo un beso casto y largo en su frente que la pone repentinamente colorada. Una tenue carcajada de la garganta del varón la hace levantar su rostro para encontrarse con la sonrisa gallarda y los ojos expectantes de su novio.

–Ay pequeña Sakura. Desde que existen las videos conferencias, no hay imposibles.

–Shaoran. Tu familia te necesita… no puedo ir a China contigo. Ya firmé el contrato de ser profesora de arqueología y conducir varios seminarios. Papá no puede venir por el momento… tampoco Mitzuki San.

- ¿Para qué demonios tengo tantos cuñados sino puedo depender de ellos en mi ausencia?– sonríe con astucia de tenerlo todo explícitamente calculado. – Y para lo que necesite mi firma, existe mensajería expreso.

–Pero… tu madre...

–Mi lugar está contigo. Tú eres mi familia ahora.

– No Shaoran. No voy a casarme contigo – Le dice sorprendiéndole. – No mientras tu madre me pruebe que no me guarda rencor. – Al notar el rostro ofuscado del varón, agrega– Tu madre ha dejado bien claro su descontento hacia mi. No es algo que se borre de la noche a la mañana y con una mera disculpa de tu parte. Tengo algo que se llama orgullo.

–––––––––––––––––––––––– _**Una semana después…. **_

Tomoyo vestida con un conjunto de oficina, camina distraídamente por aquel campus universitario que sirvió de segundo hogar durante sus años de estudiante. Observa como hay cosas que no cambian en el mismo: las personas reunidas estudiando bajo las sombras de los árboles. Los estudiantes de arquitectura cargando pesados modelos y maquetas. Parejitas sentadas en bancas alejadas buscando algo de privacidad mientras hablan entre ellos.

Ella conoce aquella zona bastante bien. Su mirada se pierde ante los recuerdos de cuando era una muchacha caprichosa y algo orgullosa. Se juntaba con personas de su misma clase social, creyendo que aquellas amistades le durarían.

La única que pudo haber durado de aquel entonces, y mucho más. Fue la de Sakura.

– ¡Vaya no pensé que me ganarías! – Dice un sujeto de mirada azulada por saludo, trayendo una sonrisa de parte de la mujer.

– Este es un lugar un tanto… extraño para una cita. – Dice por saludo.

– ¿En serio? – Pregunta con una ceja alzada y una expresión misteriosa. – Supe que aquí hacen unos almuerzos muy buenos.

Le extiende su mano y la chica lo toma yendo ambos de esa forma y caminando por el paseo estudiantil.

Eriol Hiragizawa regresó tres días atrás. Podemos decir que al día siguiente de su regreso de Londres, Tomoyo y él tuvieron una primera cita.

Un restaurante muy lindo y una función de piano de uno de los artistas favoritos de la chica de ojos azules. Luego de dejarla en su puerta, Eriol se despidió de ella dándose ambos su primer beso como pareja. Aunque Tomoyo no lo dejara ir tan simplemente y tratara de comportarse como un perfecto caballero. Pero sus intenciones se van a volar al Tomoyo halarle por la solapa de la camisa y prolongando aun mas la despedida. Finalmente, faltos de aire, cabellos revueltos y los labios hinchados finalmente son capaces de despedirse deseando las buenas noches.

Luego de eso, al día siguiente, fueron a montar bicicleta al parque. Tomoyo se divirtió como nunca y Eriol demostró su capacidad deportiva al recorrer el enorme parque sin agotarse.

Y en aquella tercera ocasión… le dice que quiere hablar con ella y que si puede reunirse fuera de la oficina. Ella accede aunque advierte que no le daría tiempo a cambiarse a su casa. Entonces ¿La hace ir la universidad?

– ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Pregunta ella.

– ¿Acaso no reconoces tu propia alma mater?

Tomoyo parpadea. Se deja guiar por el sujeto dentro de la facultad de negocios, que conoce en su totalidad gracias a los cuatro años que hizo la carrera allí. Ya en un aula particular, el varón le abre la puerta e ingresa llevándole de la mano. – Está bien… – Al notar la expresión de preocupación de la joven.– No hay clases en las próximas dos horas.

La chica entra y se voltea al sujeto. – No comprendo. ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Y alzando una ceja dice con una sonrisa tenue. – ¿Acaso vinimos a besarnos aquí? ¿Algún tipo de fantasía juvenil?

Eriol reprime una carcajada y camina a su alrededor observando las paredes, los pupitres y todo a su alrededor. – No. Aunque no niego que la idea resulta tentadora. – Sus ojos oscurecieron y las mejillas de la chica se encendieron ante la proposición. – Tal vez después…

– ¡Eriol! – Dice la chica nerviosa y con una tenue risilla ante el guiño coqueto de su pareja.

–Aquí, debo decir que fue que mi vida cambió. Justo en esta aula.– Explica con un tono de voz lento y moviéndose entre los pupitres hasta el escritorio del profesor, mientras la chica permanece en el mismo lugar. – Me prometí a mi mismo hacer todo lo posible para no ser humillado… nunca más.

Tomoyo mantiene silencio observándole.

Esperando que es lo que le tiene que decir.

–Una vez… conocí a la chica más hermosa que jamás había soñado. La piel tan pálida como la leche, delicada y atractiva. Esta chica tenía admiradores por doquier. – Baja su mirada con una tenue sonrisa navegando por sus recuerdos.– Esa chica, pertenecía a un selecto círculo de amigos. Todos como ella: atractivos, de una posición económica envidiable. Todos hijos de banqueros, empresarios de alto calibre y embajadores…

– ¿Tomamos una clase juntos? – Pregunta la chica aturdida. Sabe que aquella historia, la tiene a ella de protagonista.

–Varias. Antes de que tu padre falleciera. Un par de asignaturas después de que muriera y regresaras a retomar la carrera.

Tomoyo se queda observándole aturdida por sus palabras. Él tal vez esperaba que ella recordara años atrás, a una persona que tal vez, no compartieron juntos más de diez minutos. Seguro un sujeto que fuera de los "Buenos días" y no intercambiaran más de ahí.

–No pertenecías al grupo de mis amigos.

Eriol asiente en silencio. La observa detenidamente cuando comienza a recorrer el aula en pasos lentos. Y nota como ella se dirige rápidamente al asiento donde usualmente se sentaba ella y acaricia la madera con sus dedos. Luego dirige su mirada a otro lado en el aula.

Eriol la observa en silencio recorrer con su mirada el salón de clases. Dentro de Tomoyo, brotan las voces de aquellos del pasado, que compartieran con ella. Aquellas caras borrosas que aun permanecen en su memoria y les trata de poner voz a ellas.

Y de repente todo tiene sentido.

– ¿Eras tú? – Pregunta finalmente avanzando hasta el otro lado del salón. Cruzando la primera fila y ocupando la segunda silla, en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados de su persona. – El muchacho… eras tú. – Dice ella observándole con sorpresa y la vergüenza es legible en sus pupilas azules. – Eras él… el del número telefónico… me diste tu teléfono. Me dijiste que querías ser mi amigo…

–Si…

–Oh santo cielo. Eres él… – Dice finalmente y no evita sentirse sumamente nerviosa y abochornada. – Eriol… yo… – Ahí comprendiéndolo todo – Ahora comprendo.

– ¿Comprendes, que?

-Comprendo tu actitud conmigo. Todo lo que me dijiste en Túnez. Tu conducta con respecto a mí. El hecho que dudaras de mi amistad con Sakura o Shaoran… mis intenciones en ayudarles… todo – Tomoyo se ve visiblemente avergonzada bajando su mirada mientras continúa sentada en el pupitre que el sujeto ocupaba durante aquel semestre de universidad. Una sonrisa triste y avergonzada cruza el rostro femenino al lograr levantar la mirada y ver al hombre de ojos azules. – En aquel momento era lo que mis padres esperaban de mí. Lo que mis amigos esperaban que fuera. – Dudando un instante tose incómoda. -¿Sabes que es lo mas vergonzoso? Que fuera de ti, otra persona que sufrió por mi conducta y notable distanciamiento sería Sakura.

-¿Sakura?

-Mis amigos no aprobaban a Sakura- Encogiéndose de hombros.- Siempre supusimos (y nunca la saqué de dudas) que no la invitaba a mis fiestas o salidas con mis amigos, porque ellos pensaban que era inferior a nosotros, jamás le dije a Sakura la verdad. Pero lo cierto que me dejaba influenciar por mis amigos. En especial de mi "pretendiente" en aquel entonces- Frunciendo su rostro.- Yo… te observaba. Siempre tan aplicado. Siempre tan cordial con los demás- Sorprendiéndole y ella mostraba una tenue sonrisa en aquel instante- Sabía que estabas ahí. No eras invisible para mí.

-¿A pesar de mi problema de piel? ¿A pesar de mis frenillos? ¿De los lentes?

-Por encima de todas esas cosas. Siempre he juzgado a las personas por la forma en que actúan con los demás: tú siempre ayudabas a quien necesitaba ayuda. Siempre le abrías la puerta a nuestros compañeros que necesitaban ayuda en ello. Nunca juzgabas a los demás por como se veían. Actuabas con una extrema caballerosidad. Siempre me intrigó.

-¿Tu me observabas? – Pregunta aturdido y no creyendo las palabras de la mujer.

-Así es. Me emocionó mucho cuando me diste tu número. Sabía que podíamos ser buenos amigos… Pero…

-Pero ¿Qué?

-Mis amigos no pensaban lo mismo. Misteriosamente el número que anotaste desapareció de entre mis cosas. – Encogiéndose de hombros- Siempre supuse que había sido uno de mis amigos… siempre se llevaban de las apariencias. Pero luego que papá muriera pocos de ellos siguieron siendo mis amigos. Sakura fue la única que estuvo ahí, para mí, cuando papá murió. Los demás solo me contactaban por la casa de verano o la cabaña para esquiar en las montañas. Siempre para las fiestas… pero nunca para los verdaderos problemas de aquel entonces… la pérdida de papá. Tuve que ayudar a mamá con la empresa. Tuve que madurar de repente y volví a encaminarme a la persona que siempre he sido. No la que aparentaba ser por los demás.

Incorporándose ante la mirada incrédula añade- Lo se. ¿Cómo creerme? Ha pasado tanto tiempo. Incluso puedo estar tergiversando la historia a mi favor… ¿No es cierto?

-Tomoyo…

-Intuyo porque me has traído aquí. Para comprender las cosas… como actué contigo en aquel entonces. Ahora entiendo porque incluso me ignorabas luego en las clases que compartíamos. Te lastimé tanto en aquel momento.

-Lo único que se vio lastimado fue el ego de un muchacho inmaduro. Alguien que pensaba las cosas de manera muy diferente. Debí de saber que no actuarias de aquella manera tan ruin y frívola.

-¿Cómo ibas a saberlo? Yo misma sabía que actuaba mal y nunca hice nada por impedirlo. O resarcir mis errores. Ver quienes podían ser mis verdaderos amigos.

-No te traje aquí para hacerte sufrir. – Explica el varón—Quería explicarme.

-Y lo hiciste. – Añade con gesto avergonzado. – Gracias…

-Tomoyo…

-Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que estar a solas- Dice con un aspecto triste y Eriol se percata que algo mas le molesta a la mujer.- Hablaremos luego. No me tienes que acompañar; ambos sabemos que se bien el camino.

Y aunque llamó dos veces el nombre de la chica, esta no volteó a su llamado.

––––––––––––––––– **Continuará. **

**Bien, la próxima actualización es el final de la historia Extrañas Coincidencias. Contrario a SBN vemos unas relaciones de parejas bien reservadas y los roces o contactos de los personajes son ínfimos tratando de captar mas sobre la cultura oriental que en efecto, las parejas, tanto de Túnez como de Japón, no necesitan tener contacto físico para expresar lo que siente por la otra persona. Incluso un beso en publico es considerado falta de educación en Japón y es prohibido en Túnez. Esta historia ha sido bastante corta comparado con mis previos trabajos y espero que este y el capitulo final llenen sus expectativas. Un beso y nos leemos la próxima semana. **

**Besos Crys. **


	12. Capitulo 12- Rompiendo Cadenas (Final)

_**"Extrañas Coincidencias"**_

_**Historia Inédita no 2. **_

_**Por Crystal.**_

_**Basado en los personajes de CCS by Clamp. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y solo como entretenimiento.**_

_**Capítulo 12.- Rompiendo Cadenas. **_

––––––––––––––––––––––

-Debes de creer que soy una tonta- Refiere Sakura a su mejor amiga, las dos sentadas en la cama de la primera mientras solloza aquella noche, luego de su encuentro con Shaoran en la oficina de la universidad y habiendo explicado a Tomoyo.-Rechazar a un pretendiente como Shaoran.

-No eres tonta Sakura. Yo misma me encuentro ahora mismo sumamente confundida e insegura. – Refiere su amiga acariciando sus cabellos mientras la otra se encuentra recostada contra los almohadones de la cama. – Pero comprendo como te sientes. Jamás desearías que la familia de Shaoran te tuviera rencor: No es manera de vivir sabiendo que cuentas con el desencanto de los parientes del hombre que amas. Más aún porque formarás parte de ellos.

-Sería fácil no importarme lo que piensen si no viviéramos en el mismo lugar, pero los planes eran una vez casados, establecernos en China. Y las personas necesitan de sus parientes. ¿Cómo se sentirá en el futuro, alejado de todos aquellos que desaprueban su matrimonio conmigo? Ellos no son familia mía, pero de solo imaginarlo… -Ahí Sakura calla.

-Te comprendo a la perfección. – Explica Tomoyo luego de un breve silencio– Toda mi vida, ha sido marcada para lo que los demás desean y piensan de mí – Atrayendo la mirada de su amiga- Sabes como es: siempre se ha esperado de mí, que tome las riendas de la corporación Daidouji. – Se nota la tristeza en su voz- Siempre he sido la "heredera Daidouji" impuesta e implementada la teoría de quienes deben de ser tus amigos. Con quien debes de relacionarte… que esperan de ti. – Sonríe con tristeza para añadir. - Me habría encantado ser aquellas que no miran atrás a lo que dejan al emprender un camino o un futuro. Que no les importa lo que su familia piense de ellas al momento de dejarlos para alcanzar un sueño. Sin arrepentimientos… sin cobardía. Pero…- Ahí baja su mirada y se le acongoja la voz- Luego de la muerte de papá me percaté que solo me quedaba mi madre… no tendría más familia. Mi vida sería relativamente solitaria. En las novelas románticas te hablan de que el amor lo puede todo; El amor no lo puede todo en todo momento. Siempre llegas a tomar tus decisiones basada en las repercusiones tuviera en esos que te rodean; al final, llegas a sacrificar hasta quien eres en realidad. Las cosas a veces tienen que darse de manera natural para poder funcionar. No llevar al mundo en contra tuyo para ser feliz. No funciona de esa forma. Hay responsabilidades en las vidas que nos han tocado… por eso te comprendo, porque piensas que has tomado la mejor decisión respecto a Shaoran.

-Su familia depende mucho de él… y por más que me diga que me ama…

-Al final, necesitan de él para liderar las empresas- Asiente con una cabezadita.

-Y su madre no tiene en perspectiva a una mujer como yo en su camino.

Tomoyo asiente comprendiendo no sólo sus propios sentimientos, temores y más oscuros secretos. Sino su propia realidad: ha vivido desde siempre para complacer a los demás; hace todo lo que se espera de ella, porque esa es su vida.

-No podría haber sido como Kaho Mitzuki, haber abandonado a mi padre, a mi hermano y embarcarme a un mundo diferente al mío. Debo de admitir incluso, que decidí ir a Túnez acompañando a papá para no quedarme sola. – Habla Sakura atrayendo su atención

-Sakura…

-Es cierto. Mi papá y mi hermano, lo son todo. ¿Puedes imaginarte viviendo en otro lugar desconocido para ti? Jamás lo habría hecho sola.

-Muchos analizamos qué grado de soledad estamos dispuestos a soportar, la idea de no tener a mi mamá conmigo… de perderla como ocurrió con papá, me aterroriza- Explica la chica de ojos azules. – Es como te digo: siempre mi vida fue marcada por una serie de eventos que han desencadenado quien fui en el pasado; quien soy ahora mismo. Una persona que sobre su cabeza pesan muchas responsabilidades. Y fue la responsable de acabar en su momento con la autoestima de una buena persona.

-¿De quien hablas?

-De Eriol. Me ha dicho que… - Entristeciéndose. – que no fui buena persona con él, años atrás.

-Tomoyo… ¿Ya se conocían?

-Si. Te conté alguna vez en Túnez que él me dijo que me había conocido. Y decía que conoce las "De mi tipo". Pues no exageraba. A Eriol, le conozco de años atrás. Cuando cursaba la universidad.

-Jamás lo recordaste.

-Era muy diferente en aquel entonces… físicamente hablando. El destino ha sido muy amable con él – Sonriendo con tristeza- Le rompí el corazón aquella vez… por mi orgullo… y mi propia conducta inmadura e infantil. ¿Recuerdas que en aquella época andaba rodeada de muchas personas a quienes consideraban mis amigos?

-Eso lo recuerdo. Hijos de los amigos de tus padres.

-Por ellos, incluso dejé de frecuentarte a ti, Sakura. Quien has sido mi mejor amiga. Todo este tiempo- Mostrándose avergonzada pero Sakura, rápidamente corrige.

-Tenías mas cosas en común con ellos que conmigo. En la universidad, se ven los caminos más anchos, Tomoyo. Se supone que cada quien encuentra a donde dirigirse. Nadie puede culparte por buscar personas con quien tenías más en común.

-Quienes al morir papá me abandonaron pues sus vidas y la mía, cambiaron de rumbo, como bien dices. Ellos tenían en sus pensamientos viajar, fiestear, vivir la vida. Cuando papá murió, ayudé a mamá a dirigir la empresa como era posible. Aprender del negocio…

-"Lo que se esperaba de ti" – Parafrasea Sakura.-Pero ¿Qué tiene Eriol qué ver en todo esto?

-Me siento tan mal por la manera como actué con él. Trató de ser mi amigo. Es decir, en aquel entonces, mientras ambos estudiábamos, siempre lo había notado. Era una buena persona. Y por encima del trato que tuvo conmigo en Túnez, ya me ha revelado la verdad tras su forma de comportarse. Y eso hace que lo admire más… y me sienta tan avergonzada.

-Tú no eres esa misma persona que hace años, Tomoyo. Él lo sabe.

La chica se encoge de hombros.

-¿Qué hiciste entonces, Tomoyo?

-Nunca me llamó la atención ser mala… al menos no intencionalmente.

-No eres mala. Eres una de las personas mas bondadosas que tengo el gusto de conocer. Y eres la responsable que conociera a un hombre maravilloso – Su mirada se congoja ante la admiración sentida en su persona por la posible ruptura definitiva de su relación. – Debes darte la oportunidad de que él se acerque a ti… o… Tal vez, solo tal vez, permitirte perdonar tus errores. Perdonarte por haber lastimado a Eriol. ¿Sabes qué? Es más tu corazón bondadoso el que se lastima por haber sido capaz de lesionar su ego juvenil. Pero es hora que abras a tu corazón de ser capaz como el mismo Eriol de perdonarte… es hora que tu hagas lo mismo.

* * *

><p>-¿Eso te dijo? – Pregunta Shaoran Li a su amigo, sentados ambos en un restaurante mientras tomaban sus alimentos acompañados de un buen vino y sake para Shaoran.<p>

-Creo por su actitud, que quedó impresionada… y no en el buen sentido. – Explica el sujeto de ojos azules una vez le ha tocado a él contar las vicisitudes al confrontar a la joven Daidouji sobre el pasado.

-Conozco a Tomoyo bastante. No está molesta. Creo que se encuentra decepcionada de si misma. – Sorprendiendo a su amigo de ojos azules sobre la conciencia de la mujer.- Es bastante sencilla pese a su crianza, Eriol. Te dije que no era la misma que conociste hace años. Ella al verse como la "villana" en tu pasado ha ocasionado todo lo que has contado.- encogiéndose de brazos- Un poco dramático según mi opinión pero que le vamos a hacer… es una mujer. Ellas se llevan de exageraciones y desproporcionar las cosas.

-¿Así de bien te fue con Sakura? – Sonríe el sujeto de lado.

-No lo digo por Sakura (aunque razones no me faltan), lo digo porque tengo cuatro hermanas. Y sin contar que mi madre unas semanas atrás, se lleva el premio a "reina del drama". – Rodando sus ojos.

-¿En serio no perdonarás a Ieran?

Su mirada centella ante la pregunta de su amigo y cómplice. – No se que vaya a hacer. Por un lado tengo a mi madre que no aprueba mi elección de esposa. Y aunque diga que ahora la acepta, sabemos que es por presión mía por encima de todo.

-Eres Shaoran Li. Eres un hombre hecho y derecho; no creo que te importe mucho el hecho que tú familia te de la espalda al casarte con la mujer que amas. Además, solo es Ieran Li la que se rehúsa.

-Pero sabes que ella es prácticamente la cabeza de todo el imperio corporativo.

-Pero no la necesitas, Shaoran. De hecho no necesitas a tu familia.

-¿Qué dices?

-Ellos necesitan de ti. – Suspira resignado viéndose obligado a interferir. –Te voy a dar un consejo… muy importante, es más… tanto así que nombraras a tu primogénito con mi nombre- guiñándole el ojo.- Shaoran Li no necesita el imperio Li tras de él, tanto como el imperio Li si necesita de Shaoran.

El sujeto respira profundo ante lo que le deja entredicho su amigo.

-Hablas de… ¿Independizarme?

-Monetaria, social y familiarmente de ellos. – Viendo la duda en el rostro masculino Eriol alza su voz emocionado.- Eres Shaoran Li. Solo tú apellido y tus antecedentes te abrirán puertas en cualquier lugar que te desempeñes. Tienes la herencia de tu padre para apoyarte financieramente. Y eres un emprendedor y trabajador. No fracasarás. Además la familia Li no se iría a la ruina por el hecho que te separes de ellos. –Sonriendo ampliamente con aquella actitud de conspiración. - ¿No te atreves?

-Claro que me atrevería. Dependería de apoyo financiero, claro.

-Y lo tendrás- Insiste su amigo con una tenue sonrisa- Eso es lo que hago. Soy asesor financiero. Tienes que tener alguna idea en esa cabeza tuya, llena de tela de arañas porque no contaba con el visto bueno de Ieran.

Shaoran guarda silencio un instante y sus ojos brillan ante lo que viene a su cabeza en aquel instante. Eriol nota el cambio en las pupilas y no puede evitar sonreír. –Vamos… dilo.

-Si bien. Hay algo…

-¿Si?

-Fue una idea que se me ocurrió cuando visité a Sakura a Túnez por primera vez. Hablábamos de las familias que conservan antigüedades de tiempos inmemorables.

-¿Si?

-Bueno hablaba con el Señor Kinomoto que dada la situación de crisis, muchas familias sostienen sus finanzas vendiendo antigüedades heredadas pero no conocen sus valores verdaderos. Incluso terminan siendo estafados por supuestos conocedores que terminan como cazadores de tesoros. Eso sin contar con los ladrones de obras de arte o saqueadores de excavaciones como la que realizara Sakura y su padre en Túnez. Encontré una idea fantástica de tener una plataforma virtual que permitiera a los verdaderos conservadores e inversionistas rastrear las obras que fueran puestas para la venta en los mercados a una mayor velocidad que si lo hicieran los especialistas que autentican las obras en las casas de subastas. Incluso le dije que hace unos años, negocié precisamente unas herencias de familias conocidas a la mía y evité que fueran engañados por medio de un supuesto comprador.

-Es una fantástica idea Li.

Más entusiasmado, añade-Sabes que siempre me ha gustado la historia. Quería dedicarme a algo parecido cuando entré a la universidad. Y terminé haciendo la carrera de negocios porque era lo lógico dadas mis raíces.

-Creo que si consigues un par de casas de subastas respetables para apoyarte, conseguirás el financiamiento para ponerlo en marcha. – Sonríe Eriol con satisfacción.- Te irá a las mil maravillas. Y servirá para que Sakura y tu vuelvan a estar juntos.

-¿En serio lo crees?

-Por supuesto. Sakura sabrá que la amas en verdad… y de igual modo que no te importa la influencia de tu familia en tu vida. Emprenderás tu propio camino. Y formarás un hogar con la chica que amas. – Sonríe aun más- Ellos terminarán viendo tú éxito y no tendrán más nada que aprender de él y admirarte. – Viendo como una sonrisa se posa en los labios masculinos del sujeto de cabello color chocolate.- Yo te ayudaré a poner esas ideas en números y tendremos éxito.

-¿En serio me ayudarás?

-Por supuesto que sí. Todo con tal de que te quedes con la chica –guiñándole el ojo. – Y le des una lección de humildad a tu madre.

-¿No será porque la chica que amo es la mejor amiga de la mujer que estás enamorado y puede influenciar en que te acepte?

-No lo hago por eso. Lo hago porque me considero tú amigo. Además, te apuesto que tus hermanas te brindarán apoyo. Y tu madre verá el error en su actitud con Sakura. Ella te hará feliz, Shaoran. Lo se.

-Yo también, amigo… yo también…

-Y por supuesto, está el detalle que si todo este plan que ponemos en marcha te ayuda a recuperar a Sakura, le pondrás mi nombre a tu primer hijo…

-"Ja ja ja…"

-Si, lo se. Soy todo un encanto – Concluye Eriol con una sonrisa y logrando que su siempre serio amigo suelte una carcajada y libere toda la tensión acumulada en él.

* * *

><p>Tomoyo respira larga y tendidamente al llegar al edificio ubicado en el centro de Tokio. Leyendo la tarjeta de Eriol nota que una de las corporaciones de renombre del país tiene sus oficinas principales en tres pisos. Presentando su identificación en recepción, le ofrecen un gafete de visitantes y ella se lo coloca en la solapa de su chaqueta; le indican los elevadores a tomar. Así lo hace ella.<p>

Porta un elegante traje de oficina color lavanda con una camisa de seda en tono blanco. Sus manos están sudorosas y tiemblan ligeramente. Su cabello está amarrado en una coleta en lo alto de su cabeza,. Sus largas piernas finalizan en unos elegantes zapatos de tacón, cerrados en color blanco.

Decidir llegar hasta allí fue una labor titánica de una noche en vilo y dos largas tazas de café antes de las seis de la mañana. Aun así, se debatió entre la decisión y la incertidumbre acerca de su vida, su pasado y el camino que embarcaría en adelante.

Lo admite: la influencia de sus padres en sus decisiones siempre formó parte de si. El hecho que su madre siempre mostró renuencia sobre su "relación" con Li Shaoran fue su momento de "Rebeldía máxima". Ese acto de rebeldía, que nunca había tenido; se consideraba una muchacha recta y apegada a su madre pues nunca hacía nada que no se esperaba de ella. Siempre complaciendo a sus padres, a los demás.

Pero ¿Quién conoce en verdad a la auténtica Tomoyo Daidouji?

Ella misma ni se conoce. Lo sabe.

Presentándose en recepción, una vez sale del elevador, le indican el despacho de Eriol. Lo poco que investigó del sujeto le gustó: un hombre que hizo su nombre prácticamente de la nada. Su padre al igual que él, se había dedicado a las finanzas pero llevaba una posición cómoda pero no así suntuosa u holgada. Eriol creció yendo a las preparatorias inglesas mientras el trabajo de su padre lo dejara en Inglaterra. Luego de graduarse de la universidad, realiza especialidades que lo hizo caer en el camino de Li. Su padre se retira pero Eriol no continúa con su empresa, lo que concluye en la disolución de la misma compañía y su padre se retira. Eriol es, lo que Tomoyo jamás se imaginó a si misma haciendo: apartándose del fantasma que representa ser una Daidouji. Eriol se encontraba haciendo su propia marca en el mundo.

Y ella lo admira por ello.

-Adelante Señorita- Anuncia la secretaria despertándole de sus pensamientos una vez cuelga el teléfono.- El señor Hiragizawa le está esperando. En aquel momento la puerta del despacho se abre, saliendo la figura de cabellos azules y gafas de receta que se mantiene con la mirada firme al avanzar de la chica de cabellos plomizos.

Una vez invitándola adentro, el sujeto cierra la puerta.

-Me sorprende verte aquí.

-Eso supongo – Explica la muchacha volteándose a él una vez deja su bolso a un lado. –Iba camino a mi oficina cuando Shaoran me llamó. Me contó sus planes a futuro – Sonriendo tenuemente y sus ojos brillan ante la expectativa. – Le has ilusionado la vida.

Encogiéndose de hombros y permaneciendo de pie aclara- Se nota la gran disyuntiva que tiene en su persona. Y apenas la batalla inicia. – Explica el hombre. – Ahora tiene que sacar el valor para enfrentar a su familia.

-Lo hará. Lo sé. Conozco a Shaoran. Aunque lo admito, yo en sus zapatos, sentiría un gran temor. Siempre lo sentiría – Suspira y sonríe con tristeza- Eres un gran amigo.

-Solo hago lo que cualquiera haría.

-Eso habla de tu gran corazón. Siempre dispuesto a ayudar a otra persona. –Ahí observa a su alrededor - Tienes una bonita oficina.

-Gracias.

Tomoyo avanza a los ventanales en un extremo. – Eres alguien importante aquí. Leí en alguna parte, que podrías haber seguido el legado de tu padre. Un gran financiero con íntegra reputación.

-Creo que salí a mi madre en eso de buscar mi independencia. – Encogiéndose de hombros.- Mi padre no me forzó a continuar su legado… o sus pasos. - Duda un instante- ¿Qué haces aquí, Tomoyo? Tengo mucha curiosidad.

-Creo que la última vez que nos vimos, no me despedí como debía.

La chica vuelve sus pasos hasta el varón, empinándose en sus zapatos de tacón y aproximando sus labios a los masculinos. El contacto fue lento y pausado pero pronto, al sujeto reaccionar y atrapando entre sus brazos la figura femenina.

Cuando Eriol reacciona, tiene el rostro femenino a milímetros de su boca y aun no la suelta. Con la voz grave dice finalmente.- Vaya despedida que me perdí. – Evita lanzar una carcajada aun teniendo la chica sujeta con sus brazos. Tomoyo sonríe aun más.

-Lamento como te lastimé- Murmura ella en un suspiro por el escalofrío que le dan las manos al subir y bajar por sus hombros.

El sujeto se encoge de hombros. – Ya está en el pasado… - Murmura besando su frente- No te llevé a la universidad para reprochártelo. Lo hice para dejar enterrado ese pasado. No se porque no lo he olvidado.

-Te lastimé… bastante. Lo dijiste.

-El ego más que todo.

-Tengo mucho que resarcir… mucho por lo que pedir perdón.

El sujeto sonríe brillándole los ojos y añade con voz conspiradora. – Tengo un par de ideas como puedes hacerlo… y hemos empezado bien- Amplia su sonrisa para posar sus labios en los de la chica y ahora tomando el mando y destino del roce. Luego de un prolongado beso y las mejillas femeninas teñidas de carmín, ella limpia los labios masculinos del labial.- Pese a todo lo que pasó en aquel entonces, tu comportamiento en Túnez y tu indiferencia, revelan que sigues siendo un romántico empedernido. Lo demuestras con lo que haces con Shaoran.

* * *

><p>Los toques a la puerta atrajeron la atención de la mujer empresaria a la misma; luego de unos instantes, la puerta se abre y una cabeza se asoma por el rellano de la misma.- ¿Puedo pasar?<p>

-Claro que sí hija –Responde Sonomi sonriendo tenuemente al ver a su hija avanzar por la puerta del despacho pero su mirada cambia radicalmente al notar que no viene sola.

-Sabía que era tu hora de almuerzo. Suponía que estabas aquí.

Sonomi vira su mirada de su hija al desconocido con el que viene de la mano.

-¿Tomoyo?

La expresión de felicidad en el rostro de su hija es notable; pero igual se nota un tenue nerviosismo.

-Eriol me invitó a almorzar y esperaba presentártelo brevemente antes de irnos.

-¿Eriol?

-Eriol Hiragizawa- Se presenta el susodicho a la mujer- Tanto gusto, señora Daidouji. He escuchado maravillas de usted. – Realizando un respetuoso saludo. – Y hemos cruzado miradas en el pasado…

-Ya lo recuerdo. Creo que lo vi brevemente en Túnez. Ustedes estaban juntos cuando volvieron de la "caza". Se marchó abruptamente de la casa de los árabes esos…

Tomoyo se sonroja intensamente.

-Si, recuérdame que te haga una historia respecto a eso –. Murmura entre dientes atrayendo una expresión de curiosidad de su progenitora.

Recordando lo que ocurriera en Túnez y de lo que su madre ignora.

-Un placer conocerle señor, ya que no nos presentaron formalmente en ese entonces- Ahí dirige una mirada de curiosidad a su hija- . Esto no es todo lo que vienes a hacer ¿Cierto, Tomoyo? ¿Hay algo más?

La chica asiente brevemente.-Eriol es…

-Soy su novio. – Explica el hombre sorprendiendo a Sonomi pero solo por un instante.

-Quise que lo conocieras pues Eriol me ha hecho una propuesta…

-¿Propuesta?

-De viajar. Quiere que lo acompañe a un viaje que hará al extranjero. Dos semanas máximo. Quizá mas… - Sonriendo tenuemente- Y he decidido acompañarle. - Añade la joven mostrando su dicha ante los eventos tan repentinos.

-Será en dos días. - Explica el sujeto.

-¿Qué? ¿Dos Días!? ¡Absurdo! Tomoyo: te necesito aquí – Replica la mujer sonando sorprendida y desesperada ante la declaración de la chica. –No puedes dejar tus responsabilidades tiradas en dos días…

-Podrás hacerte cargo durante mi ausencia, mamá- Explica la hija de Sonomi.

-Procuraremos tardarnos menos, señora Daidouji. - Afirma el varón al notar la disyuntiva de la madre de la chica de ojos azules.

-¿Podría hablar contigo a solas, Tomoyo?

La chica observa al varón y le pide en silencio que cumpla la solicitud de su madre- ¿Qué pasa mamá? Nunca has puesto un impedimento de viajar, exceptuando cuando creías que me casaba con Shaoran Li.

Sonomi respira profundo y se cruza de brazos.

-No me gusta. Esta decisión de improviso… odio las cosas de repente. Y más cuando te involucran a ti. ¿Qué sabes de este hombre?

-Tiene la confianza total de Shaoran Li. Es su mejor amigo y potencial asociado en sus proyectos. Lo conozco desde la universidad.

-¿Es eso cierto? No recuerdo su nombre entre mis conocidos.

-Ese es el punto mamá. "Tus conocidos" siempre fue todo "Tus conocidos, tus decisiones, tus proyectos… tus planes" y por años, he cedido en todo lo que me pides. – Tomoyo trata de mantener firmeza en sus decisiones, pero a sabiendas que tiembla por dentro.

-Quiero lo mejor para ti.

-Lo se. Pero también debes de querer para mi lo que creo es que mejor. – Explica con firmeza. –Siempre y antes de la muerte de papá, hice amistad con los hijos de tus amigos.

-¿Ahora me sancionarás porque quise darle a mi hija las amistades correctas?

-"Amistades correctas" – Rueda los ojos al techo- Las personas más egocéntricas que jamás conocí. Personas que luego de la muerte de papá, aseguraron que tú y yo jamás podríamos manejar la empresa. Personas que nos dieron la espalda cuando creyeron que la compañía se hundiría al no tener a papá con nosotros. ¿Acaso nunca te diste cuenta que luego de su muerte, jamás fueron mis amigos a casa? Solo Sakura permaneció cerca de nosotras. Eso es mientras no se fue a Túnez.

-Eso no viene al caso. ¿Quién es este hombre? ¿Acaso no sabes que cualquiera que se quisiera acercar a ti, no es con las mejores intenciones?

-Te equivocas con Eriol, mamá. Te lo aseguro.

-Solo quiero que no jueguen contigo Tomoyo. - Explica. - Terminarás con el corazón roto y la vida deshecha si te equivocas.

-¿Sabes que es peor? Que jamás me has dado el espacio necesario para saber que es equivocarse, mamá. – Aturdiéndola con sus palabras- Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí. He tratado de llevar las cosas como tú quieres...

-¡Cuando pensaba que estabas comprometida con Li hiciste lo que te dio la gana! -Refuta su madre acalorándose- ¡Así que no puedes decirme que no has hecho lo que has querido!

-No lo he hecho. No porque no estaba comprometida con Shaoran. Lo ayudaba…

-Pero me hiciste creer que si lo estabas… ¡Hiciste lo que te vino en gana!

-No, mamá. No lo hice porque no se trataba de mi historia. Era la de Sakura y Shaoran. – Lanzando un suspiro- Porque al final, no se quien soy yo.

-¿Y crees que al lado de este hombre, lo sabrás? Que ingenua eres Tomoyo. No me equivocaba cuando todo este tiempo he tratado de protegerte. No estás lista para el mundo.

-Debes dejar de verme como una niña de coletas, mamá. Tengo ya la mayoría de edad para tomar mis decisiones.

-Esas decisiones te llevarán a la ruina.

-Tal vez no sea así. No puedes asegurarlo.

-¿De que le ha servido a Sakura seguir su intuición y su camino? ¡De nada! ahora tiene el corazón roto, despedazado por un hombre que rehará su vida y seguro se casará en menos de un año.

-Shaoran Li sabrá reconquistar a mi amiga, estarán juntos al final. – Le desafía la joven de mirada soñadora y sonrisa dulce pese a la discusión que sostiene con la autora de sus días.

-Hija: eres muy ilusa. Y al igual que Sakura, una tonta sentimental.

-Tú no puedes decirme eso, mamá. Se que amaste mucho a papá. Estabas enamorada de él.

-Esos tiempos no son iguales a estos, Tomoyo. Eres una mujer que tiene una fortuna cuantiosa tras su apellido. Debo impedir que los caza fortunas caigan tras nuestras propiedades. - Ahí aferrándole por los hombros - Debo de protegerte. - Insiste.

Tomoyo asiente notándose ofuscada y nerviosa por lo dicho por su madre. Le da un beso en la mejilla y añade separándose de ella- Debes dejar que busque mi propio camino mamá. - Sonríe nerviosa. - Nunca dejarás de ser mi madre. Así como yo, no dejaré de ser tu hija. Confía en mí. Eriol es una buena persona.

Sonomi deja caer sus hombros respirando con fuerza y finalmente asiente en silencio observando una vez mas a su hija, quien finalmente le da la espalda y sale del despacho.

-¿Todo está bien? - Interroga Eriol al darle alcance la joven.

-Si, todo está bien. - Aferrándole por la mano- ¿Sabes? ¿Por qué no cenamos con mi mamá mañana en la noche?

-Por supuesto - Afirma el sujeto. -No hay inconveniente de mi parte.

_**- Dos Semanas después. - **_

-Tu solicitud se me hace un tanto extraña, Xiao Lang- Habla Ieran Li mientras ambos están en el despacho de las empresas Li en Hong Kong. El hombre permanece a solas con su progenitora, a puertas cerradas tal como el heredero lo había solicitado.- Pero aquí estamos. Solos como quisiste.

-No tomaré mucho tiempo de su agitada agenda. Se que está muy ocupada.

-Jamás estoy ocupada para mi hijo - Argumenta la mujer sonando muy fría pese a sus palabras de aliento.

-Estoy desde un par de semanas embarcado en un proyecto que de aquí en adelante me tomará mucho tiempo; por lo que me veré alejado de la dirección y mis responsabilidades de la empresa familiar. Dado que por lógica no puedo estar en dos lugares a la vez, he decidido delegar mis responsabilidades con la familia, a mi hermana Shiefa y su esposo.

Ieran alza una ceja perspicazmente ante sus palabras.

-Por lo pronto, ellos se encargarán de mi posición en la empresa. El departamento de Relaciones Públicas, emitirá un comunicado y será puesto en las manos de la prensa competente en unos días. Solo quería que estuviera enterada.

-¿Por qué ellos no pueden encargarse de este "Nuevo proyecto" tuyo y sigues con tus responsabilidades?

-Creo que no me comprende, madre: Me independizo completamente de la Corporación Li. No es un proyecto anexo a la corporación. Es mi proyecto, fuera de las corporaciones.

El silencio es pesado; la lucha de miradas es clara y la ironía cargada en las próximas palabras de la madre de Shaoran son más que claras.

- "Te independizas" ¿Eso quiere decir que le das la espalda a tu familia? ¿A tu Legado?

-No dejo de ser quien soy. No dejo mi apellido a un lado.

-Por Generaciones todos los descendientes de la familia se han encargado de este legado. De todas las responsabilidades y sacrificios que ello amerita.

-Basta, madre. No estamos hablando de un principado y mucho menos. Y ahora mismo la monarquía está menos exigente que tu. - Las palabras dichas por Shaoran sorprenden a su progenitora. - El hecho que quiera independizarme del negocio familiar no será un Apocalipsis en desarrollo. Simplemente quiero probar otras cosas.

-¿Fue ella, cierto? ¿Esa muchacha te ha puesto ideas en la cabeza?

-Si es de Sakura que estás hablando, no tiene nada que ver con esto - El gesto de incredulidad de Ieran hace que él insista añadiendo.- De hecho, ella no sabe nada de esto.

-¿Cómo se supone que harás esto? Sin dinero nada se consigue...

-No necesito el dinero de la familia, madre. Tengo mi propio dinero. Vengo trabajando en las empresas Li desde que era un adolescente. Y adicional a eso, puedo conseguir soporte financiero. Da la casualidad que el proyecto, ha atraído la atención de varios inversionistas privados. No dejaré de ser Li Xiao Lang. Tampoco dejaré de ser tu hijo. - Y frunciendo su rostro añade- Y me casaré con la mujer que quiera. Esto no es una solicitud de permiso. Es una realidad. Serás bienvenida en mi casa, Madre. Cuando quieras. Igual que toda nuestra familia. Pero no puedes imponerme o prohibirme a quien amar... con quien formar una familia... o el camino que quiero seguir.

-Será muy difícil para mí verte a los ojos XiaoLang con esta demostración de desobediencia.

-Desobediencia es escabullirme a tomar del licor del gabinete cuando tenía quince años. Desobediencia es escaparme por una ventana e irme a ver a una chica - Sonríe con satisfacción. - Y esto que voy a hacer, me hace más feliz que nunca.

-Cometes un error.

-No lo se. Tal vez si. Pero espero que no. - Admite encogiéndose de hombros y hablando con ligereza, situación que sorprende a su progenitora. - Pero veremos donde llegamos. - Dando la espalda a la mujer añade- Considera esto mi preaviso de dos semanas. Luego viajo a Japón.

Y luego de aquello, Ieran no intenta una sola vez detener a su hijo. Tampoco le insiste que se quede; su dura personalidad y carácter no le permiten suplicar.

Pero su corazón le grita a todo pulmón que su hijo se equivoca.

Pero ella simplemente ha estado acostumbrada a no escucharle. No de un tiempo hasta aquí.

* * *

><p>Sakura había dado inicio a su presentación de diapositivas sobre las diferentes excavaciones y el significado de la arqueología y Antropología al mundo moderno. Observando desde uno de los asientos del enorme salón de clases, se encuentra su padre quien no puede simular su gesto de orgullo.<p>

Los estudiantes prestan mucha atención. Aunque uno que otro murmullo o cuando entra o sale alguien del enorme salón, atrae su atención es por segundos y se concentra nuevamente en su exposición.

Al menos el lugar parcialmente a oscuras, le da la impresión de no estar dirigiéndose a un enorme auditorio de maestros, reporteros de la revista universitaria y de alumnos de diversos años.

Sakura busca con esta exposición, atraer más atención a la arqueología; conseguir fondos para las excavaciones que se llevan a cabo en diversas partes del mundo, no solo en Túnez, donde Kaho continúa dirigiendo la misma.

Luciendo como toda una profesional su voz es alta y clara. Segura y firme.

Cuando va a mitad de la exposición llegan a una foto en particular sobre uno de los hallazgos en la excavación en Túnez y coincidencialmente, en el fondo se observa a un chino alto al lado de su padre mientras ella toma la foto a Kaho con el esqueleto que hallaron en condiciones intactas. Fue en uno de aquellos viajes antes de comprometerse a él.

¿Por qué rayos no se acordaba de aquella foto cuando hacía la revisión para aquella exposición?

¿Qué no le hizo fijarse con atención la noche anterior y lo hace ahora?

Se desconcentra, situación notada por su progenitor pero no interviene.

Sakura tose un instante, sintiéndose abochornada. – Disculpen- Suena su voz un tanto ofuscada. – Necesito… tomar un momento… con permiso. – Dice finalmente retirándose, atrayendo los murmullos de los presentes ante la abrupta salida.

Las luces del salón se encienden y la maestra de ceremonias se disculpa, diciendo que necesitarán unos minutos. Fujitaka no pierde tiempo y sale detrás de su hija.

Avanza con paso firme por el pasillo y ve su silueta agachada en el bebedero a unos metros del salón de eventos. Agachada y con la espalda hacía su padre, quien avanza lentamente para notar que su hija no está inclinada tomando agua.

Está sosteniéndose del aparato.

-¿Estás bien? – Se atreve a preguntar finalmente.

Sakura no le da el frente.

Dice con la voz entrecortada-Que inmadura debo de haberme visto – Fujitaka detecta el tono de voz afectado. – Una profesional no debe de huir de esa forma. – Ahí dando el frente y mostrando las lágrimas que surcan sus mejillas. Rápidamente su progenitor le extiende su pañuelo, acto que es agradecido por su hija.

-¿Qué te hizo reaccionar así? ¿Acaso te has puesto nerviosa?

-En la foto… está Shaoran. – Suspira. - ¿Puedes creer que han pasado ya tres meses desde que lo vi por última vez?

-Sakura… -Dice su padre con un suspiro- Hija: Si lo echas de menos de esta manera, será mejor que lo llames. Es más que obvio que esto que sientes, no es pasajero como nos das a entender.

Sakura niega con su rostro.

-No hay necesidad que continúen torturándose- Explica extendiendo sus brazos a los hombros femeninos. – Se que te ama. Y que debe de sentirse tan solo sin ti. Se que no ha vuelto a buscarte pero…

-Papá, él si me buscó. Meses atrás. Cuando recién instalaba las oficinas de vuelta en la facultad. Le dije que se fuera.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque era lo correcto… no iba a dejar a su familia por mí. Su familia lo es todo.

-Te equivocas. Cuando un hombre decide formar un hogar con la persona que ama, su familia deja de ser aquella, para crear una nueva. Si él te ha hecho caso, ha cometido un gran error…

-No lo hice- Dice una voz a sus espaldas. Fujitaka ve el cambio de las pupilas verdes de su hija y sabe que no ha cometido un error. Se voltea viendo la alta figura del chino observándoles a unos pasos a distancia.

-Señor Kinomoto… ¿Podría darme unos instantes a solas con Sakura?

-Por supuesto – Dice el hombre ignorando la mirada de súplica (entremezclada con sorpresa y vergüenza de su hija).

-¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba? – Pregunta Sakura tratando de ganar compostura. - ¿Acaso Tomoyo te lo dijo?

-Debo de ser honesto contigo. Tal vez me gane la enemistad de él pero no me importa. Ya nada me importa. – Explica el varón aproximándose lentamente a la mujer. – Fue tu padre.

Sakura abrió sus ojos ampliamente.

-¿Papá…? Pero, hace unos momentos, parecía sorprendido.

-No estaba sorprendido. –Explica con una tenue sonrisa y un brillo tan característico del varón en sus pupilas. – Solo que esperaba que yo hiciera mi entrada. Estuve en el salón mientras hacías tu exposición- La sorprende aún mas. – Le dije a tú padre que haría el último intento en aproximarme a ti.

-Pero…

-La foto que apareció en la diapositiva, fue idea de tú padre- Encogiéndose de hombros.- Como reaccionaras con ella, me diría si mis esperanzas estaban perdidas. Pero he vuelto para luchar por nosotros Sakura. El tiempo que me tome.

-No es coincidencia que no me acordara de esa foto. ¡Esa foto no estaba! – Comienza a alterarse- ¡Tu y mi padre planearon esto! ¿Sabes lo absurda y tonta que debo de haberme visto? ¡Arruinaron mi exposición! – alza la voz en el pasillo. Algunas personas que mantienen distancia y que participan en la charla, los observan. Shaoran la toma del brazo y se la lleva más aun, lejos de ojos y oídos entrometidos.

Sakura topetea en los tacones mientras se deja llevar. Ya dando la vuelta en la esquina están justo enfrente del patio interior de la rectoría universitaria. Hay maceteros por doquier y una fuente justo en el medio.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Qué es lo que quiero? ¡Casarme contigo, por supuesto!

Cruzándose de brazos y con la expresión centelleante y desafiante - ¿Qué opina tu madre respecto a eso? –Aquella pregunta hace que el sujeto respire profundo y su mirada oscura chispee. - ¿Qué? ¿Acaso aun no tienes su permiso?

-No necesito el permiso de mi madre. Y no necesito tus comentarios ácidos, Sakura. Estás igual de pérdida sin mí, como yo sin ti. Admítelo. – Sakura voltea su mirada para evitar que el sujeto taladre con la suya y termine haciendo lo que él quiere, ceder.

-La otra vez dijiste unas cuantas cosas que me hirieron, Sakura – Murmura para que nadie más ella le escuchara. Aquel murmullo comienza a sentirse como un suave ronroneo masculino que hace que la actitud de la muchacha flaquee.

Y ella lo sabe.

Shaoran aprovecha el momento, acercándose más a ella, y aprisionándole lentamente contra la pared.

-Pero también, no puedo echarte toda la culpa de lo que ha pasado. Yo también la tuve. Debí en Túnez poner a mi madre en su sitio y casarme contigo allá mismo. – Comienza a acariciar los hombros femeninos.

-¿Sin su aprobación? – La mirada femenina comienza a suavizarse y las pupilas a dilatarse por la suave caricia que ahora está en los codos.

-No necesito la aprobación de la familia Li. – Replica el sujeto observando como Sakura poco a poco va bajando sus defensas. – Yo no necesito la aprobación de tu padre tampoco. Yo se que tu me amas, y es todo lo que me importa.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Si lo es. Sakura: mi madre me ama cierto… yo le quiero. No puedo quejarme de la madre que tuve toda mi vida. Pero ella no tiene toda la razón. Tampoco puede creer que dirigirá mi vida de aquí en adelante. Porque tú eres mi vida.

-Shaoran.

El sujeto toma lentamente sus labios, cuando la chica en una invitación silenciosa, sonríe ante sus palabras.

Aquel roce se prolonga por un largo rato y los besos son cortos pero llenos de significado. Luego, con voz grave añade- No necesito a mi familia. Solo te necesito a ti, Sakura. Ya soy un adulto y he decidido formar una familia contigo. – Besando sus manos - ¿Qué dices? ¿Me aceptas?

Sakura se muerde el labio y asiente en silencio. Shaoran la vuelve a besar.

-Una cosa: No quiero una gran ceremonia.

-Puedo aceptar eso.

-¿Qué dirá tu familia? Al menos tus hermanas…

-Ellos saben que esto iba a llevarse a cabo. Mis hermanas… sus esposos… todos te aceptan. Créeme.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo estos tres meses? – Pregunta ella- No habías vuelto a llamar… pensé que…

-¿Qué te había superado? No. Lo nuestro no se olvida de la noche a la mañana. – Suspira con ilusión y la sonrisa de sus labios hace que Sakura sienta mariposas en su estomago- He estado ocupado. Fundando mi propia empresa.

-¿Qué?

-¿Acaso no te ha contado Tomoyo?

-¿Tomoyo? Tomoyo está en Londres… o en París… o en Nueva York con Hiragizawa.- Negando con su cabeza- Apenas recibo correos de ella.

-Eriol está muy emocionado con su relación.

-¿Has estado en contacto con Eriol?

-Es mi asesor de negocios. Aunque ha estado más ocupado con su novia, me manda la información de todos los pasos a dar. Por el otro lado, también dejó a un compañero de la empresa donde trabaja, dando seguimiento. Así que no me puedo quejar.

Sakura suspira diciendo.- Debo de volver. Debo de continuar con la exposición. – Halando de la mano al sujeto - ¿Te quedas el resto de la exposición?

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Tengo debilidad por la expositora. Me la encuentro bien atractiva. – Sonríe con satisfacción atrayendo una carcajada de la joven.

Al verle llegar, las personas que estaban en la charla, comienzan a ingresar al salón. Sakura lleva de la mano al sujeto y cuando ingresa al lugar, Shaoran trata de separarse de ella, situación que impide la mujer. Sonríe al auditorio y añade- Disculpen ustedes la interrupción de hace un momento. Pero, tengo buenas noticias: - Señalando al sujeto a su lado – Este es mi prometido. No lo había visto desde hace meses y acaba de proponerme matrimonio – sonríe observando a su padre- Y yo he aceptado.

Con aquello el salón irrumpió en aplausos, trayendo consigo un bochorno en el rostro masculino del varón Li, felicitaciones al par y un sentido de satisfacción de parte de Sakura.

Porque por primera vez, en meses, las cosas parecían estar bien.

_**- Dos meses después. **_

La ve llegar con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras se abre paso entre las mesas del pequeño café. Sakura la saluda como siempre lo hacen y el mesero rápidamente se aproxima a tomar su orden de labios de la chica de ojos azules. Ya retirándose es que las amigas se sienten en confianza para comentar. - ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo estuvo?

-Magnifico, estupendo, perfecto… inolvidable- Murmura su amiga de ojos azules y Sakura no puede desviar su mirada de la alianza de compromiso que cuelga de su mano. – Los padres de Eriol son personas muy sencillas pero de trabajo y tienen una vida cómoda. Eriol se parece mucho a su padre.

-Me alegra saber que seas feliz.

-Pronto iremos a un edificio a pocas cuadras de donde estamos viviendo para ver un departamento. Es algo modesto comparado donde viví pero algo es algo.

-Nunca te han gustado las excentricidades Tomoyo. Te adaptarás de maravilla.

-¿Crees que he cometido un error? ¿comprometiéndome tan pronto con él?

-Creo que es una de esas coincidencias que ustedes terminaran juntos, Tomoyo. Tomando en cuenta que se conocieron años atrás y el destino se encargó de separarlos. Ahora se han reunido, se han perdonado y creo que las cosas no pueden irles mejor…- Dudando un segundo añade- Por cierto, aquí está la invitación para nuestra boda- Sacando del bolsito el sobre sellado – Espero qué puedan acompañarnos. Será algo sencillo, comparado con lo que Amid, nos estaba preparando en Túnez. ¡Casi se me olvida! Él y Fátima asistirán a la boda.

-¡Es fantástico! Me agradan mucho.

-Ellos también están entusiasmados en poder viajar. Fátima solo ha asistido a internados y está muy emocionada por venir a nuestro país. – Luego de unos instantes hablando de ellos finalmente Sakura pregunta.- ¿Cómo te fue con Sonomi?

-Mamá aun tiene mucha desconfianza de Eriol.

-¿Bromeas? Pero si te ves tan feliz.

-Eriol se ha empeñado en cambiar la percepción de mi madre. Incluso ha concertado un encuentro con sus padres, a ver si liman asperezas. O al menos, mamá toma confianza con su familia. Verá que no son tan malas personas o con una "Agenda secreta" en medio.

-Papá dice que le parece una buena persona.

-A tú papá todas las personas le caen bien.

Sakura sonríe. – Sabes a que me refiero: Papá sabe que las intenciones de Eriol son honorables. Mas cuando se ofreció a ir por tu rescate y de Fátima cuando fueron secuestradas…

-Ni hables de eso que me sonrojo – Solicita la chica efectivamente sonrojándose. – Creo que eso hizo que cambiara mi percepción de su odio a mi persona. – Haciendo que Sakura sonriera.

-Tiene que haberte ido de maravilla para no haber sabido de ti, tanto como hubiera querido. – comenta Sakura momentos después saliendo del café - ¿Qué opina tu madre del compromiso?

-Para mamá, no hay compromiso…

-¡Tomoyo! ¿Acaso tu…

-Un paso a la vez, Sakura. Mamá apenas se adapta a la idea que "Tal vez se equivocó con Eriol". Además, contrario a ti y Shaoran, no nos casaremos tan pronto. Quizá dentro de un año.

-¿Para que entonces verán departamento si no se casarán hasta dentro de un año?- Pregunta Sakura confundida.

-Pues para yo mudarme definitivamente. – Explica la chica de ojos verdes. –Se nota que mamá se siente incómoda conmigo… - Sonríe – Mas aún porque anda saliendo con alguien.

-¿Qué? ¡Sonomi está…! No te lo creo – Ocasionando una carcajada de parte de su amiga.

-Mi ausencia sirvió para algo Sakura. Parece que por la preocupación de mi "Relación" con Shaoran, mamá había puesto un alto en su propia vida privada.

-¿Cómo te has enterado?

-Bueno eso sucede cuando llegué a casa del viaje con Eriol y me encontré con el hombre y mamá sentados en el salón de la casa y a solas. –Sonríe tenuemente- Por la forma que mi madre saltó en el sofá se nota que no estaban solo abrazados.

-¡Tomoyo! – Reclama Sakura no evitando soltar una carcajada. Su amiga tampoco puede evitar reír.

-Es un hombre muy bueno. Al menos, eso supongo. Conoció a mamá hace unos años pero se divorció hace poco. La invitó a salir… y bueno, parece que las cosas han marchado bien. – Encogiéndose de hombros- -Mamá ha durado mucho tiempo viuda Sakura, y no quisiera que mi presencia le privara de la intimidad que necesita.

-No puedo creerlo –Niega con su rostro – No puedo imaginar a mi padre saliendo con alguien…

-En algún momento, ellos tienen derecho a una vida privada Sakura. Creo que merecen reiniciar sus vidas. No le veo nada de malo.

-Al menos, no has reaccionado como lo hizo ella cuando le presentaste a Eriol.

-Efectivamente. Por eso, creo… que se ha portado más amable con él. Al menos, lo acepta como novio. Ya cuando tengamos mas tiempo en la relación, le comentaré de mi compromiso.

-Mientras me cuentas… ¿Por qué no me acompañas? Verás las oficinas de Shaoran y de su nueva empresa. Está a unas cuadras de aquí. Podríamos ir en tu coche– Dice Sakura tomándola del brazo. – Seguro Eriol estará con él.

Tomoyo asiente y comienzan a caminar hasta el vehículo de la chica de ojos azules. Mientras Sakura habla de lo que será su ceremonia de bodas, Tomoyo suspira, complacida porque jamás se imaginó, años atrás, que su mejor amiga terminaría al lado de un buen hombre como es Shaoran Li. Y que la historia de ellos, tuviera un final feliz, pese a los tropiezos y las intrigas de la madre del varón; ruega en silencio para que Ieran en algún momento, recapacite y vea que no hay nadie mejor para su hijo, que Sakura. Porque ellos merecen ser felices… y lo serán, juntos.

Y que tal vez, el destino, igualmente le reservó una sorpresa a ella. Que los hilos de encuentro fortuito les atarían de una manera u otra al mismo destino de su amiga.

A ser feliz al lado de un hombre que la vida le preparara conocer aun cuando no estaban listos…

Y que definitivamente, ellos cuatro estarían siempre conectados en sus vidas y los caminos unidos. Mejores amigos, enlazados por algo más fuerte que el matrimonio o los negocios.

Y eso era, una amistad sincera.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Fin.- <strong>_

_**Comentarios de la autora.**_ ¡Hola a Todos! Tomoyo tiene algo al final de esta historia que honestamente, desearía tener, y eso es el coraje de seguir sus propios sueños… TODOS sus sueños. Casi todos llevamos un poco de Tomoyo dentro de nosotros: Aquel temor de embarcarnos en un camino que jamás nos vimos impulsados a tomar. Cuando la vida tuya y de un pariente cercano se ven irremediablemente atados, es difícil verse separado de esa otra persona, porque sabes que significas tanto para ella. Esa conciencia es la que nos dicta a tomar decisiones, no pensando egoístamente en nuestro propio bienestar, sino en cuantas vidas y personas afectamos con nuestras decisiones. Es bien difícil, una vez nos aconsejan el camino a tomar, dirigirnos por el otro lado pues, ¿Y si nos equivocamos? ¿Qué pasará si aunque estemos seguros cometemos el error? ¿Cuántas vidas se verían afectadas? Que fácil sería para muchos el que las puertas se nos abrieran en todas partes y nuestra vida fuera tan llena de emociones o acciones sin pensar en las secuelas, como imaginamos. Ser tan valientes para enfrentar un reto o un camino sin tan siquiera considerar los sentimientos de los demás. Si termináramos todos pensando de esta manera, ¿Qué se pensaría de nosotros? ¿Seríamos personas egocéntricas? ¿Frívolas? Probablemente. Pero no leo el destino para ser tan arrojada como nuestra protagonista ha sido en esta parte de la historia y enfrentar el todo por el todo. En el mundo que nos ha tocado a la mayoría vivir, si tan solo analizáramos un segundo las consecuencias de nuestras acciones y como afectan a aquellos a nuestro alrededor, nos daríamos cuenta que tan egoístas llegamos a ser. Nuestra protagonista por años, estuvo frenando su verdadera identidad y sus sueños por ayudar a su madre y el destino al final, le preparó una sorpresa por su paciencia y dedicación.

Si aprendiéramos a ser pacientes; no llevarnos por la impulsividad, las pasiones bajas, la lujuria, el orgullo o la venganza, el egocentrismo o la envidia, seríamos mejores personas en todos los aspectos. La historia al tratarse de verse retratada la mayor parte de su trama en una sociedad conservadora, vemos que los sentimientos no son tapados por las túnicas y velos. Son contenidas conscientemente pues, los sentimientos aunque no se expresen públicamente y abiertamente, están ahí. La forma como nos llevamos con los demás, con propiedad y cortesía, hace ver la clase de persona que somos por encima de las vestimentas.

Esta última parte de los comentarios de autora, están dedicados a ti, querido lector porque vemos que el mundo se ha transformado lentamente para volverse una sociedad completamente en individualismo en vez de comunidad. Vemos cada día más problemas que resultan ser indiferentes a nuestro sentir… hasta que nos pasa a nosotros.

En lo personal, quise hacer este paréntesis porque algunos me expresaron en su momento la historia carecía de la "impulsividad" o "Seguridad" o "Confianza" de la protagonista. O que ella "Razonaba demasiado las cosas". La verdad como dije en un principio, esta Tomoyo es una persona que se entrega a sus seres queridos de la manera que pueda considerar correcta pero a los ojos de los demás. Una persona humilde, se muestra tal como es, sin transformar su identidad o sus creencias a la medida justa que cambia la sociedad. Por un momento, resulta conveniente a la historia, una Tomoyo suelta, desenvuelta y frívola que no le diera mente a las consecuencias de sus acciones y pisotear a algunos en el proceso. Le di un poco de mi, porque esta Tomoyo tiene los temores y los sentimientos a flor de piel que todos nosotros llevamos dentro; unos los sacan a la luz, otros los dejan escondidos para brindar a la sociedad y a los demás, lo que quieren ver, escondiéndose debajo de una máscara de impulsividad y aventura que muchos en su momento, envidiarían pero que al final, resulta volvernos entes solitarios y marginados. A veces hay que ser prácticos y medidos. Porque no sabemos al final, a cuantas personas afectamos con nuestras decisiones; y esas mismas personas, tienen que acarrear con nosotros, las consecuencias. Espero no haberles aburrido con mis pensamientos filosóficos XD.

¡Y bien! Culmino ya "Extrañas Coincidencias". Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado la historia. Agradezco a Nodoka Chan el esfuerzo que puso en la revisión de los capítulos. Tuvo que soportar ¡Bastante! Y tomando en cuenta que nuestras diferencias de dicción, concepto y gramática en nuestros respectivos países, no ayuda mucho en la redacción… ¡Es difícil encontrar un punto medio! Pero parece que lo hemos logrado.

Ya lo próximo que sabrán de mi, será la historia **"Cabalgando con los Muchachos"** la cual será una historia de aventura, romance, secretos y por supuesto, cómica. Las peripecias perpetradas por las protagonistas, los pondrán a reír y a llorar gracias a los líos que se verán envueltos. Sakura y Shaoran vuelven esta vez con una Sakura que no se adapta a las reglas sociales de siglos pasados donde las mujeres eran educadas para servir en el hogar, conseguir marido, reglas de etiqueta y protocolo en la sociedad formal, en la cual no nació y tener hijos. ¿Será capaz Sakura de cambiar los estándares de su Prima Sonomi y su idea de enlazarla al hijo menor de un poderoso terrateniente? ¿O será capaz Sakura de ganar los sentimientos de la última persona que se imaginaría (o pensaría), que ganaría su simpatía, su amistad… o tal vez, su amor? Esta historia comienza su viaje a finales de octubre.

Nos vemos (o leemos), en una próxima.

Un beso, Crys.


End file.
